<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Player Two (Youtuber! AU) by hello_pink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769249">Player Two (Youtuber! AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_pink/pseuds/hello_pink'>hello_pink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu YouTube AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- YouTube, Brief self harm, Childhood Friends, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Friendly Bets, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Getting Together, He dug his nails into his palms, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Self-Loathing Kuroo, Sequel, Streamys!!!!, Truth or Dare, Wink ;), YouTubers - Freeform, Youtube AU, kodzuken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_pink/pseuds/hello_pink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second story in my YouTube AU!! Can be read as a standalone but I would appreciate you reading the KageHina story first. </p><p>Kenma is a Gaming YouTuber while Kuroo has a variety channel with Bokuto. Follow along and explore how KuroKen might turn out!!</p><p>Updated Every Week!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu YouTube AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo and Kenma stream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After watching Hinata and Kageyama leave Fukurodani with love-struck gazes upon their faces, Kenma returned his attention to his Switch.</p><p>     Most of Hinata’s friends excused themselves from the restaurant as they had other places to be until it was just Kuroo and Kenma sitting in a booth.</p><p>     Kenma could feel Kuroo’s unwavering gaze on him, and Kenma fought back the urge to meet his gaze.</p><p>     After the staring continued for a bit, Kenma got fed up with it. He glanced up to see Kuroo resting with his elbow on the table and his cheek resting on his palm. His half-lidded eyes met Kenma’s, but Kenma quickly looked away and curtained his face with his newly-dyed hair.</p><p>     “I still can’t get over how beautiful you look.” Kuroo softly said.</p><p>     Without anyone to swoop in and rescue Kenma from his blushing, the pudding head covered his face with his Switch.</p><p>     “...thanks…” he muttered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     After a few more minutes of staring, Kuroo leaned back in his seat and stretched out his legs. His long legs nudged Kenma’s under the table, and Kenma curiously looked up.</p><p>     “So…” Kuroo began.</p><p>     Kenma looked at the man blankly, waiting to see why his gaming was so rudely interrupted.</p><p>     “What are you doing later?” the man asked. He looked like he had something else he wanted to say as well, but in Kenma’s pause to consider his reply, Kuroo said nothing more.</p><p>     “I’m streaming later today.” He quietly answered.</p><p>     “Oooooo what game?” Kuroo once again placed an elbow on the table, but this time rested his chin on his palm to look directly at Kenma.</p><p>     “...Wii Sports…” the quiet man replied.</p><p>     “Seriously!? I haven’t played that game since I was a kid!! I used to kick ass at bowling, but it’s been a while.”</p><p>     Kenma’s mind ran a mile a minute as he thought for a moment. “Would you… want to come over and play it with me?”</p><p>     Kuroo’s mouth ran dry for a moment and he blinked owlishly. “Uhhhh”</p><p>     Kenma’s eyes widened as he attempted to backtrack. “It’s okay if you’re busy. I just thought that since it’s a multiplayer-supported platform and you said it’s been a while since you’d played that you would maybe wanna join me but that totally fine if y--”</p><p>     Kenma’s ramble was cut off as Kuroo chuckled lightly. “As long as you don’t think your viewers will mind, I think it’d be fun.” He smiled cheekily. “Just be prepared to lose to me.”</p><p>     Kenma made a face at the jab. “Uh huh.”</p><p>     Kuroo playfully pouted after seeing how his taunt was ineffective. “You may be the pro gamer here, but I’ll show you how little skill Wii Sports requires.”</p><p>     Kenma looked up from his game and smiled menacingly. “You’re on.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     “Uhhh hi guys… can you hear me?” Kenma quietly asked his Twitch stream. After seeing a flood of comments pouring in telling him the audio was just fine, Kenma turned on his camera to show his hair tied back and a hood up. He smiled lightly at seeing all of the greetings in chat. The quiet man lifted a hand up to the camera in a friendly greeting and slightly waggled his fingers. The chat went crazy with hearts and awwe-ing as a small smile graced his features.</p><p>     “Give me a minute to tweet out a reminder that I’m streaming and to make an announcement on YouTube…” he softly said.</p><p>     Kenma typically live streamed a few of his videos during the week on his Twitch account and uploaded stream highlights to his YouTube by the same name, Kodzuken. He typically streamed when he had a guest, and the title of<em> ‘Wii Sports + a Special Guest’</em> had the chat going wild attempting to guess who the mysterious person could be.</p><p>     Kenma smiled after reading the chat. “Seems like some of you have guessed who’s in my house today.”</p><p> </p><p>     <em>Kodzu smiling!!!</em></p><p>
  <em>     POG</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     YOU’RE SO CUTE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Please be Kuroo please be Kuroo please be Kuroo--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     “Ouch!”</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes as he turned to see the ‘special guest’ stub his toe on the door to the office. The glass of water in Kuroo’s hand sloshed and spilled on the hardwood floor as well as down the door to Kenma’s gaming office.</p><p>      Kuroo watched the water drip down the door for a moment before slowly looking up to see Kenma smiling softly at him. Once their gazes met, Kenma’s smile disappeared and he rolled his eyes. Kenma huffed before going back to reading chat.</p><p>     Kuroo gestured with his hand at the camera and opened his mouth to ask a question. Unfortunately, the hand he used to gesture was still the hand with the glass of water. More water spilled over the edge of the glass onto the floor.</p><p>     This time, the water dripped down his arm as well as down his black turtleneck.</p><p>     After looking down at the mess on the floor. Kuroo looked up to see Kenma snickering behind his hand.</p><p>     Kuroo’s eyes flashed over to the screen showing Kenma’s typical title card for his streams. They then skipped over the second monitor displaying chat in order to slide over to the camera sitting next to the monitors.</p><p>     After looking into the camera for a moment, Kuroo blinked. “Is that on?”</p><p>     Kenma simply giggled quietly.</p><p>     “Kit-- Kenma!! Tell me they did not see that!!” Kuroo exaggerated his embarrassment slightly, but the well-lit room still exhibited his flushed face.</p><p>     Kenma nodded. “All of it.”</p><p>     Kuroo set the glass of water down on a table nearby before sitting down on the chair Kenma had placed next to himself.</p><p> </p><p>     <em>OMG</em></p><p>
  <em>     lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Was he abt 2 call Kodzu kitten?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Kuroken simps where we at!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     OTP</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     NOTICE ME KUROO SENPAI</em>
</p><p>        </p><p>     Kuroo chuckled at reading the chat. “Forget you ever saw that.” he joked. “I have a reputation, you know.”</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes. “They’re my viewers and they’re used to your stupidity at this point.”</p><p>     “Heyyyyyyyy…” Kuroo pretended to be wounded at Kenma’s harsh statement. “I know I frequent your channel, but did yesterday mean <em>nothing</em> to you?”</p><p>     The chat seemed to go wild at Kuroo mentioning that the two had spent time together that Kenma’s viewers were not aware of.</p><p>     Kenma sighed before taking off his hood. “Shoyo told me I didn’t have to hide it, but I probably won’t make a huge deal out of it.”</p><p>     He took his hair out of its messy bun and allowed the blonde locks to fall down around his face.</p><p>     Immediately, the chat went wild with compliments and Kenma’s fans freaked out about his new hairstyle. Kenma flushed at reading some of the kind comments, and Kuroo gently brushed some of Kenma’s hair behind his ear.</p><p>     “Let them compliment you, Kitten. It looks really good!!”</p><p>     The comments went even more wild after hearing Kuroo’s nickname for the shy boy, and Kenma flushed at all of the attention.</p><p>     “Let’s just play the game! Let me do the introduction for YouTube.” Kenma took a moment to steel himself and get in his YouTuber mindset. “Welcome to Wii Sports everybody. Today I’m joined by this idiot.” He pointed a thumb at Kuroo.</p><p>     “Hiii-- wait a minute I didn’t agree t--”</p><p>     “He’s here today so I can knock him down a peg and show him that he’s not as good at games as he thinks he is.”</p><p>     Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “I’m actually here to show you that Kenma sucks at video games.”</p><p>     Kenma was silent for a moment and the chat filled with protests. “We’ll see.” he ominously stated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The stream continued with some blushing involved.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for mild swearing and a mention of blood, but I don't think it's enough to trigger. Just in case though!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After a bit of playing, the camera had been moved back and the setup had been changed. The main monitor was displaying split-screened tennis courts. Kuroo was standing and swinging the Wii Remote with his entire body every time he made a swing whilst Kenma had melted into his chair and was casually flicking his wrist.</p><p>     The game was close, and Kuroo naturally began bragging. “I thought you were the pro gamer here, Kenma?” he teased.</p><p>     Kenma glanced at Kuroo before diverting his attention back to the screen with a small smile. In a calculated move, Kenma flicked his wrist harder than he had been doing in the past. The ball easily went flying past Kuroo’s character on the court.</p><p>     “Wh--” Kuroo gaped before shaking his head. “If you wanna play it that way…” he muttered.</p><p>     Kenma easily maneuvered the ball past Kuroo, resulting in victory. “I win.” he smirked before looking at the chat congratulating him.</p><p>     Kuroo put his hands on his hips before jokingly stomping his foot on the ground. “I demand a rematch!!” he exclaimed like a petulant child.</p><p>     "If you want to lose again, be my guest.” Kenma shrugged nonchalantly before setting up Wii Tennis once more.</p><p>     This time, however, Kenma soundly destroyed Kuroo as the taller man was unable to score a single time.</p><p>     “Again?” Kenma jokingly asked afterwards.</p><p>     Kuroo refused to look over at the camera or his companion, instead choosing to huff and look at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     After playing a few more rounds of the other games like bowling and baseball, the two were sitting around before deciding what would be the final game of the evening.</p><p>     “What should we play next…” Kenma muttered to himself while reading the chat. “Looks like you guys really want baseball.” he quietly said after a minute.</p><p>     Jokingly, Kuroo cheekily mimed punching at Kenma’s head to simulate boxing, but right as he did, Kenma turned and leaned forward to tell Kuroo what game they were playing next. The result was Kuroo punching Kenma square in the nose.</p><p>     “OW!!” Kenma’s hands flew up to his face as he pinched his nose. Blood began to trickle out of his nose and down his face, and Kuroo instantly took a step back.</p><p>     “Oh shit.” Kuroo quietly said before rushing over to help Kenma stand. Kuroo opened the door so Kenma could go to the bathroom, but Kenma turned to the monitors.</p><p>     “I’m going to have Kuroo stay here and play boxing while I go stop the bleeding.” he calmly said whilst the chat freaked out.</p><p>     “Kenma, are you sure you don’t want help? I’m so sorry. I did not mean to hit you!” Kuroo showed genuine remorse in his eyes as he truly did not mean to hurt the other man.</p><p>     Kenma shook his head. “I’m not mad at all. You just seem to be a little eager to play boxing, so I’ll let you do that while I go get cleaned up. It’s your job to keep them entertained now, though, so don’t let me down.” he joked before leaving the room.</p><p>     Kuroo turned to the monitor, but refused to read chat for fear of seeing their anger.</p><p>     What he did not see was the chat being supportive due to Kenma having a very kind fanbase:</p><p> </p><p>     <em>Kodzuuuuuu</em></p><p>
  <em>     OMG IS HE OKAY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     BBY, Y!?!?!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Kuroo-Senpaiiiii</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Get better soon!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     “I guess I’ll start boxing then…” Kuroo said after a minute of silence.</p><p>     He beat the first few opponents easily and even smiled a bit. Before starting the next match, he glanced at the chat to see it still going wild. He was relieved to see that chat was not mad at him for hurting Kenma as they were cheering for Kuroo.</p><p>     Against the next few opponents, he got knocked over but would frantically shake the Wii Remote to not get knocked out.</p><p>     “C’monnnnnnn… get up you stupid piece of shit!!” he cursed under his breath. His character got up and he pumped his fist in the air. “YES!!!”</p><p>     He was using his whole body in the fight and was dancing around on the balls of his feet like a real boxer.</p><p>     “My strategy?” Kuroo read a message in chat. “Hit ‘em with the ol’ one two if ya know what I mean.” he winked at the camera.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     Kenma silently slunk back into the office, now dressed in a different hoodie that was presumably blood-free. He leaned against the now open door and watched as Kuroo worked hard to beat his opponents. He watched for a few more opponents in silence. Kuroo hadn’t been reading chat due to his focus on beating the tough opponent, so he hadn’t noticed the messages in chat screaming about Kenma’s reappearance.</p><p>     “That’s it you son of a bitch!! Go down, go down! Don’t you DARE get back up!!” Kuroo trash-talked the characters on the screen. “HELL YEAH!!” he shouted as he beat the final opponent necessary to be able to fight the final boss, Matt.</p><p>     “Kenma’s going to be so proud of me!” he excitedly told the chat. “I’ll go check on him. It’s been a while and I’m a bit worried. I still feel horrible for what happened…” Kuroo sheepishly admitted.</p><p>     Before Kuroo could turn around, Kenma cleared his throat. “I’m glad you’re putting your punching skills to use.” Kenma said loud enough for the microphone to pick up.</p><p>     The camera caught how Kuroo blushed bright red before he turned to see Kenma standing at the entrance to the room.</p><p>     “How long have you been standing there!?”</p><p>     “Long enough to see most of your progress towards Matt.” Kenma walked over to the monitors and took his seat once more. “Good luck beating him though.” Kenma didn’t comment on Kuroo’s guilty feelings, but he did notice Kuroo’s guilty expression.</p><p>     “Uh…” Kuroo was frozen, unable to decide between checking on the man and keeping the stream entertaining.</p><p>     “Go on,” Kenma gestured to the screen showing the next opponent, Matt, “see if you can beat him.” he challenged.</p><p>     Kuroo narrowed his eyes and smirked. “I plan to, Kitten.”</p><p>     Kuroo picked up his Wii Remote and cracked his knuckles. He winked at the camera before rolling up his sleeves, not noticing how Kenma’s eyes were drawn to the exposed arms. Realizing what he was doing, Kenma blushed and turned to look at the chat.</p><p> </p><p>     <em>Ooooo</em></p><p>
  <em>     Kuroo lookin FINE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     The r in Kuroo stands for RIPPED</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     He blushed even more at reading the chat, but remained silent. He looked over at Kuroo to see if Kuroo was seeing the chat, but he realized that Kuroo was stretching his arms. The stretching was mostly for show, but Kenma still pulled at the collar of his sweatshirt to let in some air at seeing the sight.</p><p>     <em>Maybe I need to turn the air conditioning on higher…</em></p><p>     Kuroo turned to look at Kenma and froze for a moment in shock at seeing that the other man was already looking at him intently. Kuroo quickly unfroze and smiled at Kenma. “I’m going to beat Matt so quickly you’ll wonder why my channel isn’t gaming. Come to think of it… if I beat Matt really easily, can I have your channel?” Kuroo excitedly asked.</p><p>    Kenma smiled lightly. “Sure.”</p><p>     Kuroo’s smile dropped as his game-face took over his features. “You’re going down, Matt.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     “WHY IS MATT SO FREAKIN’ GOOD!?” Kuroo yelled after losing for the third time. He had yet to knock down Matt once, but had been thoroughly whooped match after match. “Kenmaaaaa…” Kuroo whined. “He’s cheating!!”</p><p>     “He’s an AI program, Kuroo.” Kenma giggled. “He’s just doing what he’s programmed to do.”</p><p>     Kuroo playfully pouted and Kenma rolled his eyes. “How about this. If I beat Matt first try, you have to admit that I am the superior gamer, which you should anyway since you have not won in a single game…” Kenma muttered the last part, but the microphone and Kuroo all heard him all the same.</p><p>     Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “Fine. But if you don’t beat him the first time, you have to admit I’m the superior gamer.”</p><p>     “That’s not how this works--” Kenma began to protest before Kuroo interrupted him.</p><p>     “Nuh uh, Kitten. Thems be the rules.” he shrugged.</p><p>     “You’re acting like you’re doing a service to me, but I’m just picking up your slack.” Kenma grumbled before adjusting the Wii Remote Kuroo had been using so it fit his wrist.</p><p>     As soon as the battle began, Kenma got a few good hits off on Matt before he had to throw his arms in front of his face to defend.</p><p>     “You can block hits?” Kuroo asked, perplexed that he could have fended off some of the other characters’ attacks previously.</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes before returning his focus to the screen. Kuroo provided commentary and a play-by-play of the action because he knew it was getting on Kenma’s nerves.</p><p>     The battle continued on, and Kenma ended up knocking Matt down.</p><p>     “COME ON!!” the two yelled at the screen as it counted closer and closer to ten. At eight, Matt stood back up and the two groaned.</p><p>     “You can NOT get knocked down, Kenma, or it’s an insta-K.O.” Kuroo advised.</p><p>     Kenma simply grunted in reply before he continued punching and blocking. He was working up a sweat, but was not able to take off his sweatshirt due to the match requiring his full attention.</p><p>     Kuroo’s attention deviated from the match as he observed the other man who had begun panting hard. A soft blush graced Kuroo’s features as he watched a bead of sweat trickle from Kenma’s forehead down to his collarbones where it disappeared beneath the sweatshirt. Kenma’s face was growing more and more red as he did more physical activity for this one match than he normally did in a week.</p><p>     Kuroo was so fascinated with watching Kenma that he didn’t even notice that Kenma beat Matt until the other man was bending over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.</p><p>     Kuroo blinked out of his transfixed state and rushed over to gently push Kenma back into his chair. “Great job, Kitten. I’m very impressed. You must have cheated though so I’m not saying it.”</p><p>     “Kuroo…” Kenma began.</p><p>     Kuroo glanced around the room to procrastinate before squinting at chat. Kenma let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Kuroo looked over at Kenma and acquiesced. “Kenma, I hereby admit that you are the superior gamer.”</p><p>     Kenma smiled and cracked open an eye. “I have that on tape, so you can never take it back.”</p><p>     Kuroo gently smiled before shaking his head. “Alright, but you should probably end the stream soon and you can edit tomorrow. It’s right around your bedtime.”</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes before turning to the camera. “He’s right.” the man sighed. “Thanks for coming today, guys. Make sure to check out my Youtube by the same name, Kodzuken, where this video will be uploaded in a few days. This loser over here’s channel can also be found in the description of the video so be sure to check him out. Stay safe and have a good evening.”</p><p>     Kenma and Kuroo gave small smiles and waves to the camera before ending the stream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The new Attack on Titan episode!? I'm so excited yet dreading this final season!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flirting and loneliness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and feel free to leave questions or suggestions!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Soon after the stream had ended, Kenma and Kuroo lounged around on a couch. Kuroo’s long, gangly legs stretched out and rested on a table in front of them whilst Kenma sat perpendicular to him. Kenma was perfectly still as his attention rested on the Switch in front of him, but Kuroo began to shift restlessly after a few episodes of One Piece he had put on the screen.</p><p>     As Kenma’s legs were jostled on Kuroo’s lap once more, he paused his game and peered over at Kuroo. “What’s up with you?” he asked quietly as his eyes narrowed. “You keep moving around…”</p><p>     Kuroo froze like a deer in headlights. “W-well, I j-just…” he paused his stuttering to consider his next words. After a few deep breaths, Kuroo cleared his throat. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry” he smiled lightly.</p><p>     Kenma watched Kuroo’s face for a few moments, waiting for any miniscule change that would clue him in onto Kuroo’s strange behavior, while Kuroo waited with baited breath for Kenma’s examination to be over. After not enough time yet an eternity all the same, Kenma shrugged his shoulders and his attention diverted back to his game. Kuroo let out a sigh of relief as slow as he could so as to not alert Kenma to his stress.</p><p>     Kuroo shifted his attention back to the television but continued to glance at Kenma from his peripherals. He sat completely still as the show played in the background of his mind, focusing on memorizing every detail of Kenma’s face that he could.</p><p>     Before long, Kuroo’s phone buzzed and he shifted in an attempt to grab it off of the table. He couldn’t reach with how Kenma’s legs lay strewn across his lap, and he sighed quietly as his fingers flitted against the edge of the phone as it buzzed once more.</p><p>     Silently, seemingly without even looking up, Kenma moved his legs off of Kuroo's lap to rest beneath his small body. Kuroo's lap felt lighter but his heart felt heavier as the physical contact was broken.</p><p>     <em>This had better be good...</em> Kuroo grumbled in his thoughts.</p><p>     Without the barrier of Kenma’s legs, Kuroo easily leaned forward and grasped his phone. It buzzed yet again, and Kuroo clicked on the phone to see that Bokuto had been spamming him with texts. Kuroo groaned and rolled his eyes.</p><p>     Kenma’s eyebrows raised in silent questioning, but Kuroo gently shook his head. The silent communication flowed smoothly as always as Kenma was reassured that Kuroo hadn't received bad news or anything; rather, he was just annoyed at the interruption.</p><p>     Kuroo leaned back against the couch once more before letting out another sigh at feeling his lap emptier than ever. He glanced over at Kenma and saw the smaller man pressing buttons intently. Kuroo glanced down at the other man's legs bent daintily beneath his form. Without wasting any more time, Kuroo reached out a hand and gently grasped one of Kenma’s ankles. He softly guided the limb to rest back where it had been in Kuroo's lap, and Kenma silently moved his other leg to mirror the position. Kuroo smiled at the other man’s actions, before realizing that his phone was still buzzing in his palm.</p><p>     Kuroo unlocked his phone with his password, 31415926, and smirked to himself as he always did when he used the nerdy password. He silently scrolled through Bokuto’s excited texts and questions regarding Kuroo’s afternoon with Kenma, but Kuroo really only wanted to respond to the last comment Bokuto made:</p><p>
  <em>B: KUROOOOOO HOW R U AND UR BFRND DOING!?!?!?!?!?!?!</em>
</p><p>     Kuroo blushed softly and the word 'boyfriend' played on repeat in his mind. He glanced up to make sure that Kenma hadn't somehow read the text despite the phone facing away from him.</p><p>     Apparently, Kuroo had been staring for too long as Kenma glanced up from his game to meet Kuroo's gaze. Kuroo immediately looked back down at his phone for a few moments before trying to sneakily glance up and see if Kenma was still looking. The smaller male blinked as their gazes met once more, and Kuroo, embarrassed, snapped his gaze back towards his phone and began typing out a response to Bokuto. He could feel Kenma’s gaze on him for a few moments longer and silently willed himself not to blush like a dork.</p><p>
  <em>K: not my boyfriend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>K: we're just sitting around tho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: cuddling? ;))))</em>
</p><p>     Kuroo rolled his eyes with a gentle huff and his focus remained on disputing Bokuto’s teasing.</p><p>     Kenma looked up from his game to subtly examine the other man’s features. He noticed how Kuroo’s sharp cheekbones were dusted with a soft pink blush, and his heart twinged at the thought that someone else had enraptured Kuroo’s attention enough to elicit that reaction. Frowning slightly, he returned his attention to his game and tried not to let the sadness consume his fragile heart.</p><p>     Out of the corner of his eyes, Kuroo noticed Kenma’s depressive shift. Frowning to himself as well, Kuroo frantically typed to Bokuto.</p><p>
  <em>K: hes sad now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>K: what did I do!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: what did u do!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>K: nothing!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>K: ive been talkin to u!!!!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: is he jealous!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>K: of u? dont flatter urself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: does he know its me tho</em>
</p><p>     Kuroo longed to bang his head on a table in frustration. <em>There's no way he's jealous I'm talking to someone right now, is he? He doesn't know it's Bokuto.... </em>Kuroo let out a bitter chuckle at the thought. <em>He'd never be jealous because of me.</em></p><p>     Kenma’s eyebrows furrowed at hearing Kuroo let out a small laugh, not realizing it was due to his own thoughts and not his conversation with someone else. "What's so funny?" Kenma asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone.</p><p>     Kuroo looked at him curiously, before freezing. "Uhhhhhhh..." he hesitated. "Bokuto told me a joke."</p><p>     Kenma didn't seem convinced and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Kuroo noticed and wracked his brain to try and figure out what to say.</p><p>     Kuroo’s phone went off once more and Kenma’s eyes snapped toward it for a second before going back to his Switch. The phone buzzed again and Kenma’s eye twitched and he quietly huffed in annoyance. Kuroo looked at Kenma curiously before Bokuto’s words flashed in Kuroo’s mind.</p><p>     A teasing smile graced Kuroo’s features as he looked at Kenma for a few moments. When Kenma looked up after feeling Kuroo’s gaze for an extended period of time, Kuroo didn't look away. "Awwwww Kitten... are you jealous?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>     Kenma’s eyes narrowed and he quietly scoffed, but he remained silent as his eyes flitted back towards his game.</p><p>     Kuroo's smirk remained and he quickly sent Bokuto a text saying that Kenma was in fact jealous. Kuroo watched Kenma from his peripherals and noticed Kenma shooting daggers at the phone in his hands, still jealous.</p><p>     "Hey Kenma, I've got something to ask you."</p><p>     Kenma looked up and paused his game, but Kuroo did not allow the other man to form any sort of verbal response before he asked, "Do you have 11 protons?"</p><p>     Kenma blinked at him.</p><p>     "Because you're sodium fine!!" Kuroo smiled, proud of his teasing flirtation.</p><p>     Kenma fought back a smile and his blush at the dork sitting on the couch with him, instead keeping a blank expression. Kenma continued just blinking at Kuroo.</p><p>     "Get it? Sodium? So-damn?"</p><p>     Kenma blinked at Kuroo for a moment longer before motioning for Kuroo to hand Kenma his phone. Kuroo didn't hesitate to hand over the device as he trusted the other man completely. Kuroo grew even more curious after seeing how Kenma opened up Google instead of Kuroo's messaging app like he had guessed Kenma would do.</p><p>     After less than a minute of furious typing, Kenma handed the phone back to Kuroo. Kuroo looked at Kenma and waited for the smaller man to say something. Anything. After a minute of staring from both parties, Kenma huffed gently and looked away.</p><p>     "You must not have 99 protons if you made that joke..." Kenma quietly said.</p><p>   Kuroo’s flirtatious smirk was wiped off of his face as his mouth ran dry. <em>Einsteinium...</em> he realized. He swallowed hard, not noticing Kenma’s gaze flit to his throat. "That might be the hottest thing anyone's ever said to me."</p><p>     Kenma blushed bright red at Kuroo's response and Kuroo cursed himself for having said his thoughts out loud.</p><p>     The air grew heavy around the two men as they returned to their devices, thoroughly embarrassed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     “Thank you for having me over.” Kuroo politely told the other man as they both stood outside of Kenma’s door.</p><p>     “Yeah…” Kenma softly said. He looked up from where his gaze had been on the floor and looked into Kuroo’s eyes. “I had a lot of fun.”</p><p>     Kuroo felt like an arrow had pierced through his heart at seeing Kenma’s cuteness. <em>Stop that, Cupid,</em> he thought before replying out loud, “Me too.”</p><p>     The two men stood there for a while longer, just looking at each other with hearts in their eyes. Their trance was broken as Kuroo’s phone buzzed. Both men rolled their eyes. “I guess Bokuto can’t live without me.” Kuroo joked.</p><p>     Kenma smiled a bit before replying, “He’d probably burn down your apartment if you left him alone for too long.”</p><p>     Kuroo admired Kenma’s smile for a moment, committing it to memory, before reading the text from his roommate. Kuroo’s eyes opened comically wide and he tensed up.</p><p>     “Is Bokuto making dinner again?” Kenma asked after seeing Kuroo’s reaction.</p><p>     Kuroo nodded as he frantically patted himself down to make sure he wasn’t missing anything before he began jogging away from Kenma and his home and towards the train station to take Kuroo to his own apartment. “I’ll call you later!!” He called out before turning and sprinting.</p><p>     Kuroo held up a hand without turning around, but Kenma couldn’t tell what gesture he was making. <em>Is he making a heart?</em> Kenma’s own heart began beating faster and his face grew warm. <em>No… could be a peace sign…</em> The distance between them was increasing and Kenma lightly shook his head. <em>Don’t get hopeful,</em> he reminded himself before walking back inside his home.</p><p>     He walked into his office space that he used for his streams and turned on a lamp. Preferring the darkness, Kenma tied his hair into a lazy ponytail and walked over to his seat to begin editing. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kuroo’s cardigan.</p><p>     <em>He must have left it… should I go return it? Should I text him?</em> Kenma walked over to the article of clothing haphazardly thrown onto the spare chair propped up in the corner. Picking it up, Kenma was amazed by how soft the material was. He experimentally placed it gently upon his own shoulders, but took it off quickly as he was filled with embarrassment. Silently moving back towards his monitors, Kenma placed the cardigan around the seat.</p><p>     Periodically during his editing, when Kenma was tired, bored, or unmotivated, he turned and gently placed his cheek against the soft material. He smiled many times at seeing how much fun Kuroo had while playing games with him that afternoon. He noticed Kuroo’s gaze in the stream frequently went towards Kenma, but Kenma didn’t allow himself to acknowledge the behavior beyond that. He was more embarrassed by how often his own gaze trailed towards Kuroo. Kenma put his head in his hands and tried to will his blush away at seeing how tenderly Kuroo had watched Kenma beat Matt and bowling.</p><p>     Kenma spent the next few hours adding finishing touches to the video he would upload later. He was done much earlier than anticipated because of his determination to distract himself from his feelings, so he ended up bored after he was done. He wanted to call Shoyo and see if he was up for some Minecraft, but he recalled the words the orange-haired man had said to him when he called earlier: <em>I’m out on my own date with Tobio, so you need to have fun at yours with Kuroo now!</em></p><p>     Kenma cursed Kageyama for a moment for stealing his friend, but Kenma knew that Shoyo was having fun with his boyfriend as they explored their few-hours-old relationship. Kenma sighed deeply out of jealousy, though he would never tell anyone.</p><p>     He set up some random game on his monitor, but when the menu asked if he wanted to play single player or multiplayer, he caught himself turning to ask Kuroo if he wanted to play, only to remember that the other man had gone home. Kenma silently resigned himself to yet another single-player game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're not sure what the heart sign I referred to was, look up 'bts heart sign'</p><p>Guess who watched all of Wotakoi before going to bed?? Such a good show I 100% recommend it since it's only 11 episodes...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A joke too far?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: allusion to self-harm but there's no actual self harm at all.</p><p>Light angst this chapter but I swear everyone is okay!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kenma’s eyes stung as he blinked slowly. His arms felt tired and he briefly considered cutting off the limbs before realizing that he would be put out of a job. He rolled over and threw his dark sheets over his head to try and grasp the last bits of sleep still clinging to his consciousness. He was about to escape back into his dreams when the reason for his consciousness reared itself back into his life.</p><p>     Kenma groaned as he reached his arm over towards his nightstand to slap at the buzzing noise. Quickly realizing that it is his phone and not any sort of alarm clock. The buzzing stopped and Kenma opened his eyes. <em>It’s barely dawn, </em>he frowned slightly<em>. This had better be good, or heads will roll.</em></p><p>     Kenma frowned to himself before picking up his phone. The bright light emitted blinded him momentarily, but he quickly adjusted the brightness before blinking rapidly. He gently used his unoccupied pointer finger to rub some of the sleep out of his eye before using a hair tie off of his wrist to tie his wild hair into a ponytail.</p><p>     He was jolted out of the mundane routine by the phone buzzing once more, a gentle reminder of the fact that Kenma was awake only shortly after going to sleep. Kenma’s brows furrowed in slight anger and frustration at whoever had the gall to be spamming his phone. His suspicions of the culprit’s identity were confirmed quickly, however, when the phone blinked on and over 20 text notifications from “<strong>(=^・ω・^=)</strong>” were visible.</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes at seeing the ridiculous contact name that Kuroo had placed in his phone and thanked himself from the past for having the foresight to put his phone on vibrate before he went to bed. Kenma shuddered at the thought of being woken up to the sound of Nyan Cat, a harsh reminder of the cat-like man’s silly idea for a notification.</p><p>     The phone buzzed continually as the spam of texts changed into a call from the other man. Kenma casually swiped the call option to accept, but immediately regretted it when he was greeted by the loud screeching of Kuroo and his boisterous roommate.</p><p>     “BROKUTO SHUT UP I’M ON THE PHONE!!” Kuroo screamed, effectively ruining Kenma’s ears.</p><p>     “B-but--” Kenma could picture Bokuto pouting in the background.</p><p>     “No buts!! You know that this is a super duper important thing that I need to talk to Kenma about!!”</p><p>     Kenma could hear Bokuto faintly groan in the background, but he was more intrigued by the rustling of fabric and opening and closing of doors that signalled that Kuroo was moving to another room.</p><p>    After nothing but silence for a few moments, Kenma spoke up. “Hello?”</p><p>     Kenma could hear Kuroo fumbling with the phone before light swearing as it fell to the floor. Kuroo quickly picked up the phone, and Kenma could almost picture him dramatically whipping his hair back as he ran a finger through it, only for it to spring back into its rooster-like place.</p><p>     “Yeah, what’s up?” Kuroo replied.</p><p>     Kenma took a shaky breath and willed himself not to strangle Kuroo through the phone. He saw red and needed to count to ten before he replied to Kuroo. “You’re the one who called me!!” His voice rose in anger towards the end of his statement, and his fingers began to twitch in restlessness. His eyebrows furrowed further as he heard a soft laugh come from the other side of the line.</p><p>     “Oh yeah.” Kuroo almost audibly smirked. “Check your texts.” he said before beginning to cackle. The cackle was heard for a split second before Kuroo hung up.</p><p>     Kenma pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at the blinking call-ended screen slack-jawed.</p><p>     <em>Did he just-- </em>Kenma had never felt more outraged in his life.<em> That bastard… I’m gonna--</em></p><p>     Kenma’s murderous thoughts were cut off by his phone buzzing once more, reminding him of the dozens of texts he had yet to read.</p><p>     He read the most recent one that Kuroo had sent before replying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> read upppppp</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> no</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>: </strong>pleaaase</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> leave me alone</em>
</p><p><strong>😒</strong><em><strong>Annoyance</strong></em><strong>😒</strong><strong>:</strong> <em>fiiiine</em></p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <strong>:</strong>
  <em> i just wanted to tell you there’s a new game i saw online that i think youd like</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Kenma’s eyes lit up and he smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> what game</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> oya?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> are ya sure?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes in annoyance at Kuroo’s teasing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> what game</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> its a dating sim with catgirls and catboys</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> me-YOW ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Kenma swore to himself quietly as he glared at the screen. He could almost hear Kuroo cackling as the other man no doubt knew how pissed Kenma was.</p><p>     <em>I take back everything nice I’ve said about you and every good deed I’ve done for you over the back decades. I hate you.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> Kenmaaaaa</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> Kenmaaaaaaaaaa</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> KENMAAAAAAAA</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Annoyance</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> answer meeee</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> i hate you</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> but kenmaaa</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> one of the boys looks like meeeeee</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😒</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> dont you want to try it out???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Kenma blushed at the thought of playing a dating sim and pursuing the character that looked like his best friend (and crush), but he was still butthurt over being hyped up over a potentially really cool game only for it to have been a way for Kuroo to flatter himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> ew no</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> why would i ever want to date a character like you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     When the message was seen instantly, Kenma felt a surge of satisfaction weave through his senses. It was gone soon after, however when the message sat there with no reply. Kenma’s gut began to twinge uncomfortably as he stared at the blank space that should have hosted a snarky reply. <em>Was that too far?</em></p><p>     The screen turned black after Kenma had waited for a reply while staring at the screen for too long, unmoving.</p><p>     Kenma began to panic as every self-deprecating joke Kuroo had made throughout the years flashed through his mind. Kenma frantically opened his phone up again and saw that the message had still not been replied to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> kuro?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> kuro this isnt funny</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> im sorry okay? i didnt mean it</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Knyahma</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😸</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> please respond im worried</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     When those messages went unread after a minute, Kenma frantically jumped out of bed. He stumbled and had to catch himself on his nightstand as his legs were not prepared for the harsh movement.</p><p>     He rushed to his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face before quickly throwing deodorant on as well. He ran back to his room, grabbed his wallet and keys, and checked his phone to see if Kuroo had responded to his message.</p><p>     Nothing.</p><p>     Kenma frantically threw on some shoes and ran out of his home with only a sweatshirt, leggings, his wallet and keys, and his phone on his person. Kenma quickly locked his doors before walking as quickly as he could towards the station.</p><p>     One quick trip would take him to Kuroo and Bokuto’s apartment. Kenma’s stomach churned with nerves as every possible horrible situation played out in his mind. His foot tapped restlessly for the entire duration of the ride, and he was pushing past the other passengers with rushed ‘excuse me’ and ‘sorry’s serving as his only apology for the rush to exit.</p><p>     He knew the way to Kuroo’s residence by heart, so he frequently checked their messages to see if Kuroo would reply.</p><p>     No such luck.</p><p>     Kenma broke out into a cold sweat as his mind spiraled even further. The only thing holding him together at this point was his sheer desperation to make sure his friend was okay. Kenma began to slightly jog as his heart thumped uncomfortably in his chest.</p><p>    <em> Please be okay please be okay please be okay please be okay please be okay please be okay please be okay</em>, he chanted with anguish in his mind.</p><p>     When Kuroo and Bokuto’s apartment complex was in sight, Kenma paused to quickly take a few deep breaths and prepare himself. He bent down with his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. His once lazily tied back hair was now sticking to his sweaty neck, but he paid no mind as his goal was so close yet so far away.</p><p>     <em>Kuroo…</em></p><p>     Kenma jolted upright and rushed into the building. He skipped the elevator and took the stairs up, ignoring the way his overworked legs screamed at him in protest and begged him to stop. Kenma dashed up to Bokuto and Kuroo’s floor as quickly as he could, and knocked desperately once he reached their door.</p><p>     He heard movement and the door swung upon unceremoniously after a few short seconds of waiting with baited breath. Sweat dripped down Kenma’s cheekbones and onto the hallway floor as he peered up to see Kuroo looking at him curiously.</p><p>     Kenma’s eyes flittered sneakily to Kuroo’s arms and thighs to see them covered and no signs of bandages. The sigh of relief he let out was deafening in his own ears, and Kuroo looked at him curiously.</p><p>     “Did you run all the way here just to check me out? I’m flattered.” he joked.</p><p>     Kenma gaped at the man before narrowing his eyes. “How can you joke like that right now!?” There was no stopping him now that he realized his panic had been for naught. “I came here as fast as I could because you stopped responding after I said something dumb and I thought you were--” he sucked in a sharp breath before standing upright. He wobbled a bit before lifting his chin and looking at Kuroo. “I’m going home.”</p><p>     His legs wobbled and almost collapsed as he tried to stumble down the hallway. Kuroo caught him in his arms before Kenma could hit the floor, and Kuroo gently switched his grasp so that the pudding-haired man was resting almost all of his weight on the lankier man.</p><p>     Kenma huffed. “I’m mad at you. I don’t want your help.”</p><p>     “You’re being ridiculous, babe,” Kuroo cooed. “Just let me help you rest your legs for a bit.” Kuroo thanked every deity possible as his prayers were answered that Kenma did not comment on Kuroo’s slip of the tongue. Neither man looked at the other, so neither noticed the other’s blush.</p><p>     Kuroo gently helped Kenma into his apartment and gently laid him down on a couch. Bokuto strolled in and tried to muffle his squeal at seeing such an intimate display of affection.</p><p>     Surprised, Kuroo accidentally dropped Kenma the last few inches onto the couch, causing Kenma to let out a cute little ‘oof.’</p><p>     “Ohmygosh you guys are so cute!!” Bokuto yelled before his expression morphed into confusion. “Wait, why is Kenma here? Did you ask him yet?”</p><p>     “Ask me what?” Kenma looked up at Kuroo.</p><p>     The adorable expression shot through Kuroo’s heart like an arrow and he was forced to turn away from the man on the couch whilst clutching his shirt near his heart so that Kenma would not see Kuroo’s face flush a deep red.</p><p>     “I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me today… if you were available…” he trailed off before pointing an accusatory finger at Bokuto with an exasperated look on his face. He looked at Kenma pleadingly before saying, “I didn’t even get to read your last message because Bokuto took my phone out of my hand.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “He said he needed help responding to his boyfriend’s text.”</p><p><em>     Boyfriend? </em>“You mean Akaashi?” Kenma brushed past the different emotions he felt at knowing that Kuroo’s lack of a response was not due to his safety, rather his wild roommate.</p><p>     Kuroo nodded. “That reminds me… after you rest your legs, you should go shopping with me!! I promise it won’t take too long, and it’s the morning anyways!! We can make a vlog out of it~~” he wiggled his eyebrows and winked.</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes before huffing at the mere idea of going out. “Don’t you have food here?”</p><p>     “Yeah but it’s for Oikawa’s party this afternoon.”</p><p>     “Oh yeah… that…” Kenma made a face.</p><p>     “What, are you not going?” Kuroo asked.</p><p>     Kenma shook his head. “I declined immediately. I’m not going to the party, and I’m not going shopping with you. And that’s final.</p><p>     “Pleaaaase?” Kuroo begged and pouted.</p><p>     “No.” Kenma said firmly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     Kenma sighed as he walked into the mall with Kuroo a few short hours later. “Can we at least get me a coffee first?” he grumbled.</p><p>     Kuroo smirked before nodding and guiding the reluctant man away from the exit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! Feel free to check out any of the 3 oneshots I posted over the last 24 hours for Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mall not-date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in love with canon Kuroo... I only wish I could do him justice :'(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Woah there… you might not wanna mix those two…” Kuroo advised the shorter man next to him.</p><p>     Kenma sent him a glare as he paid for the coffee and energy drink. He rolled his eyes and said nothing. After receiving his order, he pushed the hot beverage into Kuroo’s grasp.</p><p>     “But Kenma, I thought we were--”</p><p>     “Just shut up and take it.” Kenma grumbled. He looked away so he wouldn’t see the bright smile adorned on Kuroo’s face at his thoughtfulness, though Kenma still knew it was there.</p><p>     The two walked wide by side out of the small cafe within the mall. Kenma sipped on his energy drink as he loathed to be scolded by Kuroo in public.</p><p>    <em> “KENMAAAAAA!!! You’re ruining your bodyyyy…”</em></p><p>     He could almost hear the words Kuroo would say.</p><p>     “...might as well drink arsenic…” he heard Kuroo quietly mumble.</p><p>     Kenma narrowed his eyes and sped up a little. He quickly nudged Kuroo’s ankle with his toe, causing the taller man to stumble and take a much larger drink from his piping hot coffee than he had intended.</p><p>     “Ah Kyamma --y ooud oo do at?”</p><p>     Kenma snickered behind his hand. “Must be the arsenic getting to my brain.”</p><p>     Kuroo perked up and attempted to speak before wincing in pain. Kenma patiently offered him his cold energy drink after a minute, and Kuroo drank a bit after a minute to soothe his tongue.</p><p>     <em>Indirect kiss!</em> Kuroo internally squealed as he tried to keep a straight face. His face lightly heated up, however, betraying his internal battle.</p><p>     Kenma looked at him curiously before shrugging the behavior off and accepting it as Kuroo still malfunctioning.</p><p>     After a minute, when Kuroo deemed his tongue healed enough, he grinned at Kenma. “I can totally feel the ten parts per billion in that drink. Nasty.”</p><p>     Kenma blinked at Kuroo, silently wondering what he meant by ten parts per billion.</p><p>     “I’m glad you asked about the PPB!” Kuroo smirked.</p><p>     “I didn’t ask.” Kenma immediately replied, though Kuroo would not be swayed.</p><p>     “The FDA only allows ten parts per billion of arsenic in drinking water and beverages! I could totally taste the arsenic in that drink… is there real acid in there? I think I’m seeing spots…” Kuroo joked.</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the dork next to him, but silently listened to his rant on poisons.</p><p>     “--and can you believe that people still think they can die from the cyanide in apple seeds? I mean, come on! Who’s eating 200 apple seeds? Hey don’t write that down. Don’t try it-- KENMA I can SEE you calculating how many apples that is!!”</p><p>     Kenma nodded along in agreement. “I bet I can fit a bunch of seeds in an apple pie and just eat some of those…”</p><p>     Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Kenma no--”</p><p>     Kenma looked up at his companion with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Well, it’s either that or go to Oikawa’s party and we both know I won’t be doing that.”</p><p>     Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the challenge.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     “Hey, look at that!” Kuroo pointed excitedly at the display case at a graphic T-shirt store. “It looks like the period table! Can we PLEASE go look at what it says?” Kuroo begged his companion.</p><p>     Kenma blinked slowly before looking up with a blank expression. “Really?” he asked with a completely bored tone.</p><p>     Kuroo sighed before brushing his hand through his hair. “You know, Kitten, I didn’t want to have to do this but…” he glanced around as if someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. “There’s a game store over by the cluster of restaurants in the food court. I was thinking about checking it out but… I don’t know if I’ll be excited enough if my happiness is depleted now…” he fake pouted.</p><p>     Kenma’s eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed, weighing his options. He sighed after a minute of internal deliberation. “Alright.”</p><p>     After the two short syllables were uttered, Kenma had sealed his fate. Kuroo grasped his wrist and Kenma barely had enough time to dispose of his empty energy drink before he was whisked away inside of the store.</p><p>     Inside, Kuroo did a 360 spin in full awe of the sheer joy he was feeling from being in his element. He rushed over quickly to a shirt that said ‘<em>Are you positive? No, I’m an electron.’</em> and grasped it. He looked over at Kenma with stars in his eyes. “Please please please?”</p><p>     Kenma stared at him blankly before gesturing at the shirt. “Sure, if you’re five.”</p><p>     Kuroo looked down at the shirt only to realize that it was for toddlers. He deflated and sulked as he turned to set the shirt down.</p><p>     Kenma’s heart plummeted to his stomach as he realized that Kuroo was acting like emo-mode Bokuto. Kenma’s eyes quickly scanned the store before landing on a shirt boldly claiming:<em> ‘What should you do when no one laughs at your science jokes?</em> <em>Keep trying until you get a reaction!’</em></p><p>     Slinking over to the shirt, he quickly grabbed a large and made his way over to the still-pouting lanky man in the corner. Kenma gently tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve before presenting the shirt to him with a questioning look in his eyes.</p><p>     Kuroo pretended to wipe away a tear from the corner of his eyes. “Kenma, I should start telling you how wonderful you are every day.”</p><p>     Kenma turned away to hide his blush before walking over to the register to urge Kuroo to pay. “Please don’t. Now come on… we’ve got a game store to go to and food to buy!”</p><p>     Kuroo’s eyes shifted away and refused to look into Kenma’s as he walked towards the pudding-head. “Yes… food…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     Kuroo tapped his foot impatiently as Kenma stood like a little kid watching the TVs in the store playing different games. Kuroo could see Kenma’s fingers twitching, longing to be the one controlling the game input.</p><p>     Kuroo reached out a hand and gently placed it on Kenma’s shoulder, causing the smaller man to jump in surprise.</p><p>     “Oh! I-- oh… you’re still here?” Kenma blankly stared at Kuroo, feigning forgetfulness at Kuroo’s presence.</p><p>     Kuroo pretended like his feelings weren’t hurt, but if he said, “I’ll be outside” with a little more bite than necessary, that was no one’s business but his.</p><p>     A few minutes later, Kenma walked out of the store with a plastic bag in tow. “Let’s go.” he gently said to Kuroo, telling the taller man that he was well-aware of how his feelings were hurt.</p><p>     Kuroo’s curiosity outweighed his fake-anger with Kenma, so he quickly tried to peer into the bag. Kenma switched his grasp so the bag was in the arm away from Kuroo.</p><p>     “What’s in the bag?” As they say, curiosity killed the cat.</p><p>     Kenma glanced over at Kuroo as the two made their way to another part of the mall. “No.”</p><p>     “Pleaaaaase?”</p><p>     “No.”</p><p>     “I didn’t want to have to do this, but y--”</p><p>     “Fine.” Kenma caved, not wanting to witness whatever horribly embarrassing stunt Kuroo could think up. He held the bag within reach of Kuroo, and once Kuroo had a hold on it, Kenma looked away to cover his blushing face.</p><p>     Kuroo peered into the bag, finding two matching controllers. Both appeared to be modeled after cats, and Kuroo’s face flushed as he realized how much he liked the idea of a cat controller. His blush deepened as he realized he would be matching with Kenma.</p><p>     “Kenma,” he gently began, “did you get us matching controllers?” Though he already knew the answer, Kuroo wanted a confirmation from Kenma.</p><p>     Kenma’s slight nod would normally have been imperceptible, but Kuroo noticed it and cheekily grinned.</p><p>     “Awwwwwe that’s so sweet of you!!” Kuroo wrapped his arm around Kenma and pulled the shorter man into his side in a one-sided hug.</p><p>     Kenma huffed his embarrassment and tried to hide his blush, but Kuroo didn’t comment on it and the two continued walking around the mall.</p><p>     “We should use them together some time! That’d be fun!”</p><p>     Kenma nodded.</p><p>     “Imagine all of the games we could play together, and we’d look super cool doing it!!!”</p><p>     Kenma nodded again.</p><p>     “We’ll play together with it tomorrow since we’re going to a party tonight…”</p><p>     Kenma nodded before frantically shaking his head as the words registered in his head. “Wait, n--”</p><p>     “NO TAKEBACKSIES!! You said you’d go!!”</p><p>     Kenma narrowed his eyes and huffed. Turning away, he made a decision. “Fine, but not for very long. I want to play games tonight to get used to my new controller before I use it to kick your ass."</p><p>     “Hey… no fair!” Kuroo pouted.</p><p>     “It’s what you get for dragging me around today.” Kenma replied. “Speaking of which…” he trailed off.</p><p>     Kuroo felt a bead of sweat trickle down his spine, knowing what Kenma was going to say. In vain, he tried to steer the conversation away. “Yeah, totally! Ha ha… What game should we play tomorrow?”</p><p>     Kenma narrowed his eyes, knowing what Kuroo was trying to do. He narrowed his eyes before ignoring Kuroo’s question. “Why’d you even drag me to the mall? We could have gotten snacks at a convenience store nearby…”</p><p>     “Why? Uhhhh…” Kuroo’s voice cracked while speaking, causing Kenma’s eyes to narrow further. “Uh well Bo insisted on me getting something for him at the mall so I figured now would be the perfect time?”</p><p>     Kenma shook his head. “We’ve been walking around all day and haven’t bought anything for the party yet… I don’t know if there are even any stores that sell snacks normally...”</p><p>     Kuroo winced, knowing Kenma had made a good point. “Okay, that’s fair… I really thought there’d at least be something here, you know?”</p><p>     Kenma nodded. “I guess… I haven’t been to the mall in a while so I wasn’t sure…”</p><p>     Kuroo hung his head in slight shame. “I’m sorry for dragging you around. Gomen, Kenma. I know you’re not comfortable in public places like this but I just wanted to spend time with you outside of gaming every once in a while…” he admitted.</p><p>     Kenma looked at Kuroo for a moment, considering what he had said. “It’s alright, Kuro.”</p><p>     A blush dusted Kuroo’s cheeks at the nickname, but he shook his head anyway. “Let’s just see if we can find anything good for the party… there might be a liquor store somewhere here so we should probably get some of that before going to a grocery store or convenience store.”</p><p>     “Sounds good.” Kenma softly replied. He closed his eyes briefly in concentration before they popped open to see Kuroo staring at him intently. Both men blushed and looked away from each other. “I remember seeing a store selling some towards the entrance. C’mon.” He grabbed onto Kuroo’s sleeve and began taking him towards the store.</p><p>     Kuroo allowed himself to be pulled around the store, knowing that Kenma had already planned what grocery store they’d go to after this. He smiled, seeing as the analytical and calculating Kenma was in his element.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see at the party!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi is very perceptive and knows what he's doing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to think Kenma listened to Dynamite while getting ready, but that might just be my life...</p><p>I listened to Oh My Girl, TXT, and iKon songs and Meant to be Yours (Heathers) while writing this but they don't all go together...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Kenmaaaaaa you promiseddddd…” Kuroo whined.</p><p>     Late in the afternoon, Kenma planted himself in Kuroo’s living room in protest. As it was almost the evening, it was almost time to leave for Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s house and Kenma was stubbornly refusing to get up. Even Akaashi, who had arrived while Kuroo and Kenma were out, was trying to convince Kenma to go with them, albeit using less than friendly methods.</p><p>     “If you don’t get up and come with me to the bathroom right now I swear to God you won’t like what I tell Kuroo-san.” Akaashi smiled with a menacing look in his eyes.</p><p>     Kenma’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare.” he whispered.</p><p>     “Would I?” Akaashi smirked before glancing towards Kuroo’s room. “Kuroo-san!” he called out.</p><p>     Kenma stood up and gently pulled on Akaashi’s sleeves. “Fine,” he glanced away, “but nothing too dramatic.”</p><p>     Akaashi smirked triumphantly.</p><p>     “Yeah? What’s up Akaashi?” Kuroo peaked his head out of his room, letting Kenma get a glimpse of how he had started applying eyeliner. Kenma’s eyes trailed from Kuroo’s fingertips grasping the door frame to his jaw before meeting his eyes.</p><p>     Kuroo’s face was laced with confusion, but it quickly gave way to his nervous habit of flirting. “Oya?” he wiggled his eyebrows at Kenma, but before Kuroo could make any snide comments, Kenma grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and bolted towards the bathroom.</p><p>     Akaashi let out a charming laugh and waved a hand at Kuroo as he was dragged away. “Nothing! Nevermind, Kuroo-san!”</p><p>     After Kenma had closed and locked the bathroom door, he looked at the bag on the floor. “What’s that?” he looked at it suspiciously.</p><p>     Akaashi silently reached down and placed the bag on the counter. He pulled out a familiar kit of makeup, causing Kenma to narrow his eyes. Akaashi set his phone down on the counter as well and began playing music he knew would keep Kenma occupied.</p><p>     Seeing his curious glance, Akaashi smiled disarmingly at Kenma. “I used the key you gave me a while back and went to your apartment. I brought you your makeup stuff and some accessories.” Akaashi winked before making a shoo-ing motion at Kenma. “Go work your magic and I’ll be back in a bit.” he slunk out of the bathroom, humming along.</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes before getting to work, fully concentrated on making his makeup look exactly as he desired. It didn’t take long as he worked quickly but carefully on his go-to look, making sure it looked like he put in some effort but not too much.</p><p>     Shortly before Kenma was finished, Akaashi slipped back into the room with a bundle of clothing in his arms. Kenma ran his fingers through his hair and smiled slightly, satisfied with the reflection staring back at him.</p><p>     The two men made eye contact in the mirror, and Akaashi smiled at Kenma. “You look beautiful.” he told Kenma.</p><p>     Kenma blushed lightly before breaking eye contact. “Thanks… I still don’t want to go…”</p><p>     Akaashi hummed in response before reaching into the bag to grab the item at the bottom that Kenma had purposely ignored. “Kenma…” he trailed off, looking up at the man in question. “Won’t you wear it? Please?”</p><p>     Kenma frantically shook his head. “Noooo no no no no!!”</p><p>    “Kenma…” Akaashi warned.</p><p>     “It’s too embarrassing!!” Kenma’s pink cheeks gave him away, but he still told Akaashi.</p><p>     Akaashi clicked his tongue and pierced his eyes into Kenma’s for a moment. Kenma did not like the evil glint he saw, but it was too late to do anything. “Kuroo-san!! Can you come here for a moment?”</p><p>     Kenma sank to the floor, mortified.</p><p>     “What? Did you think he wouldn’t see you eventually? I told you you’d regret it…” Akaashi smirked.</p><p>     The door opened as Kuroo stepped in. He glanced at Kenma, who was covering his face, and looked over at Akaashi. “What’s up with him? Pregame too hard when you guys snuck off?” he joked.</p><p>     Akaashi smiled lightly before shaking his head. “No, Kuroo-san. He’s just embarrassed.”</p><p>     Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Embarrassed? Of what?”</p><p>     Akaashi ignored Kuroo’s questions, instead grasping the ignored item from the bag and holding it up for Kuroo to view. Kuroo’s eyes widened at seeing the black choker dangling in front of his vision. His cheeks colored and he looked away, resulting in his gaze shifting towards Kenma. “O-oh…” his throat felt dry as he stared at the man on the floor.</p><p>     Akaashi smirked at Kuroo’s reaction, but refrained from making fun of him or questioning it. “I wanted your opinion on if the choker would go well with Kenma’s makeup or not, but it’s hard to tell with him hiding himself from you…”</p><p>     Akaashi’s tone was laced with a friendly warning to Kenma, resulting in the pudding-haired man standing up and letting his arms rest at his side. He stared at the mirror, seeing the embarrassed teen version of himself staring back in his adult reflection. He refused to glance over at Kuroo, but both men’s silence gave away their feelings.</p><p>     Akaashi stepped towards Kenma to fasten the choker around his neck, but Kuroo stopped him by holding his own hand out. Akaashi smirked as he placed the choker into Kuroo’s grasp. Kuroo took the small step needed to be right up to Kenma and reached towards his delicate, pale neck.</p><p>     Kenma flinched as Kuroo’s fingers first brushed his neck, but the moment was over almost as soon as it had begun when the adroit man quickly fastened the clasp. Kuroo didn’t back away after finishing, instead remaining a hair’s breadth away from Kenma as they stared at each other through the mirror.</p><p>     Kuroo’s eyes raked across Kenma’s face, noticing the blush on his delicate features. As Kenma swallowed saliva that had built up in his mouth from the nerves of being in such an intimate situation, Kuroo’s eyes flashed to his neck and watched his throat and the choker move. Kuroo’s breath was stolen as he was captivated by Kenma’s beauty.</p><p>     Kenma didn’t take long in admiring Kuroo’s simple eyeliner and mascara, but he did appreciate how it brought out his eyes and how Kuroo’s cheekbones seemed to dazzle him even all of these years later after knowing him.</p><p>     Akaashi let the two have their moment, but he intervened after a bit to slyly push his own agenda even farther. “Say, Kenma… you should change into the sweatshirt I brought in here. You were running around all day so yours must be sweaty by now.”</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes before reaching to the sweatshirt Akaashi had set down on the counter. “Fine, but I--” He stopped talking as he unfolded the sweatshirt and noticed the design. “Isn’t this--”</p><p>     “Isn’t that my sweatshirt?” Kuroo cut him off.</p><p>     Both men looked at Akaashi accusingly, but neither could look at the other as they were both embarrassed at Akaashi’s suggestion.</p><p>     “I grabbed it from your room when we were talking earlier, Kuroo-san. I apologize for the deception…” he slowly reached for the sweatshirt in Kenma’s grasp. “I can put it back if you want me to…” Akaashi didn’t want to push his friends like this, but he really did want them to act on their crystal clear feelings.</p><p>     As soon as Akaashi’s fingertips brushed the sweatshirt, Kenma flinched away and Kuroo cleared his throat. “No…” he trailed off after glancing at Kenma and seeing him look intent and excited at the sweatshirt. “He probably should change.”</p><p>     Akaashi smirked at his plan working out perfectly as he retracted his statement. “Perfect.” He turned to Kenma. “We’ll be in the living room. Once you change, the four of us are going to head out.” Akaashi left the bathroom, heading towards Bokuto’s room.</p><p>     Kuroo hesitated to leave.</p><p>     “Are you going to stand there while I change?” Kenma asked sarcastically, but he blushed after seeing in Kuroo’s eyes that he was genuinely considering. “Get out, Kuro. It’ll only take a sec.”</p><p>     Kuroo reluctantly left the bathroom, but not before turning and looking at Kenma once he was in the doorframe. “You look really beautiful, Kenma.” He left before Kenma could even form words to make a response.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     The four men gathered in the living room as they checked their pockets to make sure they had everything they needed.</p><p>     Akaashi reached towards a struggling Bokuto. “I can carry something, Bokuto-san. You don’t have to do everything yourse--”</p><p>     “I’ve got it!!” Bokuto insisted. “What kind of man would I be if I couldn’t even carry some snacks and drinks to a party?”</p><p>     Kuroo snickered at Bokuto’s attempt to be a knight in shining armor before turning to Kenma. “He’s just trying to show off.” he whispered loudly enough to be heard clearly by everyone.</p><p>     Kenma hid his laugh behind his hand and he looked over at Akaashi, who did the same.</p><p>     Bokuto pouted and looked toward Akaashi for backup. “I am not!!” he insisted. “I’m being a gentleman!!”</p><p>     The four all left the apartment together with smiles on their faces, looking forward to the party.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     The group made their way by train and taxi towards the Oikawa-Iwaizumi residence just outside of the city. The four were having a great time as they joked and messed around with each other the entire way there. The commute had felt like no time at all, and all of a sudden they were ringing the doorbell.</p><p>     Greeted by Oikawa’s smiling face, Akaashi and Bokuto walked in to go set the food and drinks in the kitchen and Kuroo followed after seeing how Kenma was engaged in conversation with Oikawa.</p><p>     After a minute of Oikawa’s random rambling, the brunette peaked over Kenma’s shoulder and glanced around. Kenma attempted to look over his own shoulder to try and figure out what Oikawa was looking for, but his eyes failed to focus on anything in the home as he was whisked away to a side room.</p><p>     Once alone, Oikawa jumped up and down excitedly. “Ken-chan!!!! You look so cute!!!!” he gushed.</p><p>     Kenma blushed before fiddling with his hair to make it cascade down in front of his face once more. “Thank you…” he mumbled.</p><p>     “I see Akaashi took my advice about the choker and even got you to put on some makeup! Wow…” And--” Oikawa paused before walking 360 around Kenma and examining him. “Wait a minute… that’s not your sweatshirt!! IS IT--”</p><p>     Kenma lunged to cover Oikawa’s big mouth with his hands. “Shhhhh…” Kenma urged. “Keep it down!”</p><p>     Oikawa giggled as Kenma moved his hands away. “Scandalous.” he winked. “It looks good on you…”</p><p>     “Thanks?” Kenma blushed despite being caught off guard.</p><p>     “Kuroo thinks so too.”</p><p>     Kenma glared at Oikawa before beginning to walk out of the room and towards the party. He was stopped by Oikawa grabbing his wrist.</p><p>     “I’m serious, Ken-chan! Honest!” He was looking at you a lot and he has always glanced at you all the time!”</p><p>     Kenma squinted at Oikawa before shaking his head disbelievingly. “There’s no way…” he looked back at the barely-visible front door to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi being invited in by Iwaizumi. “You should probably go greet them too. I’ll head over to the living room to go find Shoyo.”</p><p>     “And Kuroo!” Oikawa called over his shoulder as he elegantly strode towards the couple at the door. “Tadashi! Darling! How are you?” Oikawa tried to throw his arms around Yamaguchi but was foiled by Tsukishima shielding Yamaguchi with his body.</p><p>     “Back off.” Tsukishima glared.</p><p>     Kenma smiled at seeing Yamaguchi laugh at his boyfriend’s possessiveness and made his way to a different part of the house in the hopes of finding Shoyo.</p><p>     He peeked into the kitchen only to see Kuroo and Bokuto speaking in hushed tones. Not wanting to interrupt (and quelling his own curiousness), Kenma made his way to the living room.</p><p>     “Hey! Kenma!”</p><p>     Kenma all but sighed in relief at hearing Hinata’s excited voice call out to him. Kenma made his way over towards the excited man and his boyfriend. Standing in front of where the couple was sitting on the couch, his attention was drawn to the two men next to them.</p><p>     Seeing his confusion, Hinata excitedly gestured to the men. “That’s Atsumu and Sakusa-san!! You’ve met ‘Sumu before, and Sakusa-san is his best friend!”</p><p>     “No I’m not.” A harsh voice cut in.</p><p>     Kenma nodded in greeting to the man, sensing that he too was an introvert and would not appreciate a handshake nor a hug. Kenma could see the gratefulness in Sakusa’s eyes as he nodded back in greeting.</p><p>     Before Kenma could get a better look at the others in the room, everyone’s heads turned at hearing Oikawa call out. “Alright guys!! Who’s ready for some games??”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! I hope everyone had a happy holidays!!!</p><p>I have a few ideas for the party so I'm excited for next week's chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A movie and some.... cuddling...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Movie time!!! The film is Interstellar since it's my favorite movie, but I promise there are no spoilers!!</p><p>Also I didn't remember and couldn't find if I set Iwaoi up as husbands or boyfriends so I decided to let them be married :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Several groans as well as cheers rang out from the crowd in the living room as Oikawa’s cheery voice alerted them to the plan for the evening.</p><p>     “Come on guys!! It’ll be fun!! I’ve got a movie set up and everything!” Oikawa pouted and stamped his foot lightly.</p><p>     Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before drawing his arms around Oikawa’s slender hips. “Come on, Shittykawa,” he teased, “no one wants to watch your shitty alien movies.” he poked his husband.</p><p>     Yamaguchi timidly raised a hand. “I w--”</p><p>     Tsukishima laced his fingers through his boyfriend's, effectively silencing the poor other man. Tsukishima smirked before turning his smothering gaze towards Oikawa. “What’s the movie, Great King?” he asked mockingly.</p><p>     Oikawa ignored the cruel tone, instead perking up at the attention. “I’m glad you asked!!” he skipped over to the TV, vaulting over several of the groups of people laying down on the ground around the room. After a few moments of fiddling with the TV, Oikawa triumphantly smiled. “Tada!!” he gestured to the screen. “Interstellar!”</p><p>     Iwaizumi groaned along with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. “Really? This again?” Iwaizumi complained half-heartedly. He checked Oikawa’s expression subtly to make sure his feelings weren’t hurt and that the brunette knew Iwaizumi wasn’t trying to be mean.</p><p>     “Yes, again.” Oikawa said firmly. The pointed an accusatory finger at the pair sitting on the floor near where Iwaizumi had planted himself with a space for Oikawa planted out. “No spoilers this time, Makki and Mattsun!! You ruined it for me last time!!”</p><p>     Hanamaki held up two hands to show mock-innocence. “How was I supposed to know you didn’t know that M--”</p><p>     Hanamaki was cut off by a loud ‘SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH’ from Oikawa and cackling from Matsukawa.</p><p>     The rest of the guests chuckled a bit at their banter, but no one said anything against watching the movie.</p><p>     Oikawa clapped his hands together happily. “Right! Everyone ready!?”</p><p>     “You’re the only one standing.” Kuroo pointed out.</p><p>     Oikawa’s ears burned slightly, and the room was once again filled with giggles and laughter. Kuroo glanced at Kenma to see the smaller man smiling slightly. Kuroo’s internal victory was short-lived as he looked up to see Akaashi smirking at him from across the room.</p><p>     The movie started after Oikawa planted himself in Iwaizumi’s lap only to be gently tossed aside to the vacant spot.</p><p>     “Mean, Iwa-chan!” he pouted only to be met with a chorus of shushes.</p><p>     Snacks that had been prepared in advance were passed around as well as drinks. They were starting off with non-alcoholic drinks, but the party knew that Oikawa would bring out the good stuff sooner or later in a game.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     As the movie reached its climax, several gasps rang through the quiet living room. Kenma observed Yamaguchi clinging to Tsukishima’s arm in order to hide from the screen, and the blonde man was comfortingly petting his boyfriend’s hair. Kenma internally laughed as Atsumu attempted to cling to Sakusa only to be shoved away and given a dirty look. Sakusa gave in and allowed the blonde man to lean on him at his persistence.</p><p>     <em>He gave in pretty easily…</em> Kenma thought suspiciously. He scanned the room, listening to the movie play out and easily deciphering everything due to his skills at multitasking. He nodded his head as everything came together and all of the hints earlier in the movie began to make sense.</p><p>     Kuroo shifted next to him causing Kenma to lose his balance on the edge of the couch cushion he had been planted on by Kuroo. Kenma fell into Kuroo’s side, but made no move to prop himself up other than to move into a more comfortable position.</p><p>     <em>This is fine. I’m fine. This is going well. I’m having fun.</em></p><p>     Kenma could feel Kuroo’s heated gaze on him, and Kuroo moved to wrap a gangly arm around the smaller man’s frame. The two moved around to get comfortable and tried to make as little noise as possible since the movie was still going on.</p><p>     After they worked out their seating arrangement, Kenma swept his eyes across the room quickly to make sure no one had been disturbed. His eyes met Hinata’s crinkling ones as the orange-haired man gave him a thumbs up. Kenma’s heart fluttered at the cute gesture, and he offered a small smile in response.</p><p>     His eyes made their way back to the screen only to be driven away once more after a minute.</p><p>     <em>What is it now, Akaashi?</em> Kenma felt an intense aura from Akaashi that seemingly no one else did. Kenma met gunmetal eyes across the room as Akaashi subtly shifted his eyes from Kenma to Kuroo back to Kenma.</p><p>     Kenma fought back a blush at the silent suggestion, instead using Akaashi’s tactics against him in pointing to how Akaashi was all but seated in Bokuto’s lap. Akaashi’s cheeks burned and he turned his head back to the screen.</p><p>     Kenma smiled in silent victory as the movie continued to play out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     He, and everyone else for that matter, felt more than a little confused towards the end of the climax due to the paradox with the bookshelf, but Kenma didn’t think about it too hard since Oikawa would probably force them all to have a group discussion after the movie was over.</p><p>     As it neared the finish, soft sniffles could be heard throughout the room. Kenma peered around only to see Iwaizumi using his thumb to wipe silent tears from Oikawa’s face. Yamaguchi had ended up fully in Tsukishima’s arms as they comforted each other despite Tsukishima’s attempts to remain nonchalant and seem unaffected. Hinata and Kageyama’s hands remained clasped together in comfort and both of them felt sad despite their confusion. Large sobs could be heard from the other side of the room from both Atsumu and Bokuto, but Sakusa’s groans of annoyance and shushing rang out almost as loud as he tried to quiet the two children.</p><p>     Kenma was almost fully focused on the ending until he felt Kuroo start to move around. Not thinking much of it, he tried harder to focus on the film. That proved difficult, however, as it became increasingly clear that Kuroo’s body was moving sporadically due to being wracked with silent sobs.</p><p>     Kenma’s brain froze for a minute, almost thinking too hard about what to do. Eventually, he looked up at Kuroo. After a minute, Kuroo’s eyes looked down and Kenma could clearly see they were red-rimmed despite the dark room. Without thinking, Kenma reached a hand up and brushed away stray tears. His hand gently stroked Kuroo’s cheek several times on its way back down, causing Kuroo to smile gently in assurance that he was okay. Kenma subconsciously smiled at his success, pointing his attention back to the movie.</p><p>     Kuroo’s gaze remained on Kenma, watching his eyes so closely he might as well watch the movie reflecting back at him. He didn’t notice when the movie ended, only moving to wipe the single tear rolling down Kenma’s cheek at the conclusion. His focus continued to stay solely on the other man well into the credits, tuning out cooing noises and soft conversations around them.</p><p>     Kenma pointedly did not look up at Kuroo, instead closing his eyes and relishing in the soft attention being given to him. His head felt heavier and he sunk into Kuroo’s side when he felt Kuroo’s large hand begin to softly swirl his hair around betwixt his fingers.</p><p>     Soft conversations began to die down as the group looked around and began talking louder about the movie. Many noticed Kuroo and Kenma’s actions, but, being adults, no one commented on it for a while. The group quieted down as they looked to Oikawa for an explanation for some of the film’s weirdness, but both Kuroo and Kenma let the words go right over their heads and they could only hear one another’s breaths going in and out evenly.</p><p>     Kenma was somewhere between being awake and being asleep; half aware and half unaware when he felt rather than heard Kuroo’s voice rumbling through their touching limbs.</p><p>     Kuroo hummed as he thought about how to answer Oikawa’s question of what he thought of the ending. <em>I know he’s not trying to put me on the spot, but I don’t think I watched the ending,</em> Kuroo thought to himself. He ended up telling the group, “I’m just as confused as you all are by the ending.” he hoped that would answer Oikawa’s question as he focused on keeping his breathing and voice even to not jostle Kenma.</p><p>     Giggles and chuckles rang out around the group. “I just explained it, Kuroo,” Oikawa teased, “but clearly you weren’t paying attention.” Oikawa gestured towards Kenma, but Kuroo’s attention still had not left the man leaning on him. Oikawa huffed, seeing how Kuroo would not give in and pay attention to Oikawa.</p><p>     The group lapsed into silence, most opting to stretch their tired limbs out since the movie was almost three hours long.</p><p>     With their faces so close, Kuroo had no trouble slowly inching even closer. With the lack of distance, he was able to clearly make out every detail in Kenma’s smooth face and could tell every careful stroke that went into his makeup. Even with his tentative movements, Kenma was still slightly jostled and some of his hair fell into his face. An almost silent groan left his lips, and Kuroo rushed as carefully as he could to gently swipe the offending hair away from Kenma’s face.</p><p>     “That’s really cute and all,” a familiar voice teased quietly, “but everyone else has left the room to help bring in the alcohol for the next game.”</p><p>     Kuroo reluctantly tore his gaze away from Kenma to see that everyone else had left the room but Kenma, Kuroo, and Atsumu.</p><p>        “They don’t need your help right now, but I thought I’d let you know that everyone’s coming back and it’s going to be really loud soon.”</p><p>     Kuroo looked at Atsumu curiously but remained silent otherwise, waiting for the blonde man to explain.</p><p>     “Truth or Dare,” Atsumu supplied helpfully, “but every ‘pass’ means you have to take a shot or the equivalent."</p><p>     Kuroo gently nodded his head and considered his options. Atsumu left the room, leaving Kenma and Kuroo to be alone together for the first time in a while. Kuroo looked down at Kenma’s features one last time, basking in the heat rising to his face because of the way the choker looked around Kenma’s pale neck.</p><p>     Sucking in one last needed breath, Kuroo began to slowly shift himself away from the warmth of Kenma. It was almost painful, but he managed to gently sit Kenma up. “Kenma,” he prompted, softly brushing the back of his hand along Kenma’s cheek, “I need you to wake up, Kitten.”</p><p>     The pet name caused Kenma to stir a bit, and Kuroo smiled.</p><p>     “Kenma, darling, a bunch of rowdy drunks are going to come back in here soon so I wanted to wake you sooner rather than later.”</p><p>     Kenma hummed. “Thanks…” he quietly responded.</p><p>     Shivers ran through Kuroo’s spine at how deep Kenma’s sleepy voice sounded, but the soft tone caused him to smile due to familiarity. “Are you going to play?” he asked the pudding-haired man.</p><p>     “Play what?” Kenma perked up at ‘play,’ and Kuroo really didn’t want to tell the other man it was not the kind of play he would like.</p><p>     “Truth or dare. Alcohol style.”</p><p>     Kenma predictably made a face and shook his head no.</p><p>     “Thought so. I’m going to play, but I’m going to keep sitting here.”</p><p>     “Try not to drink too much,” Kenma joked, “you’re too big for me to carry home.”</p><p>     Kuroo fake pouted and went to open his mouth to say something hopefully witty back, but was interrupted by the whoops and hollers of the other men coming back into the room.</p><p>     “Ooooo~ look at the lovebirds finally coming back to reality!!” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows and looked towards Akaashi to see his reaction to his joke. Bokuto quickly deflated when he saw that Akaashi was not looking at him, but a small smile from Akaashi was all Bokuto needed to be right back to his boisterous self.</p><p>     “Who’s ready to really get this party started!?” Oikawa cheered out.</p><p>     He only got excited responses from Hinata, Bokuto, and Atsumu, but that didn’t bother Oikawa as he happily set up all of the alcohol brought back from their kitchen onto a table dragged in by his husband. The guests all sat happily either on the floor or in seats dragged around the large table. Kuroo and Kenma were left alone in their seats.</p><p>     “Kuroo, are you playing?” Oikawa asked.</p><p>     “What are we, middle schoolers?” Sakusa scoffed to himself, resulting in giggles from Yamaguchi and a glare from Tsukishima.</p><p>     “Yeah, I am. Kenma isn’t though.” Kuroo replied, ignoring Sakusa’s snide comment.</p><p>     “Right! It’s time for the real party to start!” Oikawa smiled evilly. “Who wants to go first?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone has a great week!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Truth or dare</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did my best to come up with truths and dares, but I've never played before.... whoopsies</p><p>Thank you so much for all of the support for this book!! I seriously wasn't expecting more than 100 reads total so having almost 1500 on the first book and almost 900 on this one is so surreal 😭😭😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Half an hour into the game, several of the players were already heavily inebriated. Very few questions had been asked, but it seemed as if Matsukawa and Hanamaki were out for blood with some of the questions they were asking.</p><p>     Case in point: Matsukawa spun the empty bottle they were using as an indicator and it landed on Hinata. The bright haired boy perked up, cheeks flush from both his proximity to his boyfriend and the copious amount of alcohol he had already consumed.</p><p>     “Truth or Dare?” he asked Hinata.</p><p>     Hinata squirmed, trying to figure out which would be the least painful, eventually deciding to squeak out a measly reply of, “Truth!”</p><p>     Groans rang throughout the room and Oikawa booed stating, “That’s not exciting enough, Hi-chan!! You don’t have anything interesting to spill to us!”</p><p>     “Not true!” Hinata protested whilst pouting. He squirmed a bit more, but didn’t make any more moves to defend himself.</p><p>     Matsukawa smirked after observing the small man for a minute before opening his mouth. A shudder ran down Hinata’s spine as all of his senses screamed ‘DANGER.’ “Hinata, when was the last time you peed yourself?”</p><p>     Atsumu drunkenly scoffed and Iwaizumi snorted in laughter.  “Oh come on, Mattsun. That’s not that b--”</p><p>     “Pour me a shot…” Hinata sullenly mumbled.</p><p>     The group burst into laughter at Hinata refusing to answer the simple question.</p><p>     “W-wait what!?” Oikawa choked out in between laughter. “Why can’t you answer that question!?”</p><p>     “Just give me the drink!” Hinata blushed bright red and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Even his boyfriend next to him had to bite his tongue so he didn’t make fun of the embarrassed man.</p><p>     Hinata quickly downed a shot before Matsukawa pushed the bottle in his direction “Try not to pee yourself with all that drinking you’re doing.”</p><p>     Barks of laughter once again rang out as Hinata spluttered in embarrassment and spun the bottle. It landed on Sakusa, who’s flushed pink cheeks were peeking out from his pulled-down mask.</p><p>     “Omiiii!!!” Hinata slurred slightly. “Truth or d-dare?” his statement was punctuated by a hiccup and a quietly muttered ‘thank you’ as his boyfriend rubbed his back.</p><p>     Sakusa considered whether he was willing to embarrass himself with a truth or a dare, but he eventually muttered a “Dare” as he did not want to have to expose himself further than he had in the past rounds. He shuddered at the memory of how he had confessed that he had not had his first kiss yet because of his fear of where the other person’s mouth had been and how yes he did fold all of the clothes in his underwear drawer. Upon the other’s laughter after that reveal, he had insisted that he’s no psychopath, but no one listened as they were so consumed with laughter.</p><p>     “Hmmm…” Hinata thought. He leaned on Kageyama with his eyes closed in concentration. After a minute of laying on Kageyama’s shoulder with the other man’s arm wrapped around him, Hinata hummed softly and his breathing began to even out.</p><p>     Atsumu leaned across a body or two to flick Hinata’s forehead. “C’mon. Ya gotta dare Omi-Omi.”</p><p>     Hinata shook his head to dispel the sleepy fog still present in his mind before blinking his bleary eyes. “Mmmkay…” he sleepily yawned. “Uhhhh… ‘mi y’ gotta uhhh…” Hinata blinked as he looked around their circle, pondering. “You gotta hold hands for 5 minutes with the cutest person here.”</p><p>     “Oooooo that’s a good one, Shorty.” Kuroo praised as he continued to pet Kenma’s hair.</p><p>     Kenma sleepily nodded his head in agreement. “Very evil, Shoyo. Way to go.” he mumbled into Kuroo’s shoulder.</p><p>     Sakusa narrowed his eyes at Hinata before sweeping his gaze around the circle. He considered everyone in the circle other than Atsumu, who’s gaze he pointedly avoided. After a minute of consideration, he stood up and walked towards Oikawa. Once in front of the brunette Sakusa held out his hand.</p><p>     “I’m flattered you chose me, Omi darling.” Oikawa reached for Sakusa’s outstretched hand. “After all, no one can resist my--”</p><p>     Sakusa slapped Oikawa’s hand away before grasping the closest bottle of alcohol. “I didn’t choose you, asshole.” he took a large swig of the drink. “I just need this for what I’m about to go through.”</p><p>     After making his way through most of the bottle, he set it down and managed to stumble over to the other side of the circle. He thoroughly doused his hands in the hand sanitizer in his pocket before sighing and reaching for Atsumu’s hand. Sakusa sat down in his spot since was next to Atsumu anyways.</p><p>     A scowl covered Sakusa’s heavily flushed features whilst a blush coated Atsumu’s face. A grin stretched across Atsumu’s cheeks before he turned towards the man he was holding the hand of. “Omi-Omi!!! Ya really think ‘m the cutest!?”</p><p>     Sakusa grunted, but reached for the empty bottle from Hinata instead of giving any sort of proper response. He spun the bottle with careful fingers, grimacing as it slowed down near Oikawa.</p><p>     “I knew you’d pick me, Omi-kun! This is payback for--”</p><p>     The brunette was once again interrupted by his jaw falling open because of Kuroo leaning forward and nudging the bottle slightly with his foot so that it landed on Iwaizumi.</p><p>     “Not fair!!” Oikawa pouted as he protested loudly to be heard above everyone’s laughter. “It was totally going to land on me!! Why did you do that!?” he pointed an angry finger at Kuroo.</p><p>     Kuroo’s face was painted with mock-innocence as he squeezed a giggling Kenma into his side more firmly. “It hadn’t stopped on you yet and it must have been a muscle spasm or somethin’” he shrugged.</p><p>     “A MUSCLE SPASM!?" Oikawa screeched.</p><p>     His continued complaining was cut off by a soft kiss to his cheek from his husband. “Let it go, Tooru.”</p><p>     Oikawa blushed at the use of his given name but continued to pout.</p><p>     Iwaizumi sighed before turning Oikawa’s face towards his own and planting a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips. “If it makes you feel better,” Iwaizumi compromised, “I’ll let you truth or dare the next person in my place.”</p><p>     Oikawa brightened up and kissed his husband on the cheek in thanks before nuzzling his face into the junction between Iwaizumi’s neck and shoulder. “My Iwa-chan is the best!” he praised.</p><p>     Iwaizumi blushed before Sakusa cut off the cute display with a cough. He rolled his eyes before glaring at Atsumu when the blonde squeezed his hand. “Cut that out. How much time do I have left?” he asked Hinata.</p><p>     The orange haired man looked at his phone and pretended to read a stopwatch on it despite the completely dark screen being visible only to himself and his boyfriend. “Oooooh Omi… I don’t know if you really want to know…” he smirked to himself and his boyfriend hid his chuckle with a cough.</p><p>     Sakusa narrowed his eyes before frowning and turning back towards Iwaizumi. “Iwaizumi-san, truth or dare?”</p><p>     Iwaizumi thought about it for a moment before taking a swig of his drink. “Hmmmm…”</p><p>     “Ooh! Ooh! Choose dare! I wanna see Iwa-chan do something embarrassing!” Oikawa cheered out.</p><p>     Iwaizumi smirked before confidently stating. “I choose truth.”</p><p>     “Lame, Iwa-chan!” his husband groaned.</p><p>     Sakusa glared at the annoying brunette before clearing his throat. “Iwaizumi-san, what is your favorite embarrassing memory of Oikawa?”</p><p>     Iwaizumi’s evil smirk grew and Oikawa spluttered in horror. “Nooooo no no no, Iwa-chan, no! You can’t tell them about mmph!!”</p><p>     Oikawa was once again cut off, this time by his husband’s hand as Iwaizumi began to recount his tale without Oikawa’s approval.</p><p>     “So there was one time Oikawa had decided that he was going to get into the sport of volleyball, right? So he’s in the gym practicing late one night a year or two after we’d started dating and I stormed in in the middle of him serving and he FELL OVER in fright and when he was falling he slammed his face into the ground and his pants got stuck in his shoe laces and he--” Iwaizumi had to take a break from recounting the story to get out some of his laughter.</p><p>     After a minute of settling himself down and controlling his breathing, Iwaizumi continued. “This idiot over here managed to pull down not only his pants and boxers, but got his arms tangled inside his own shirt!!! I had to help him stand up and untangle himself from his own clothes… he’s lucky he was alone in the gym that night!!”</p><p>     The group howled in laughter as the brunette buried his bright red face in his husband’s shoulder. “Iwa-channnnnnn…” he whined.</p><p>     Iwaizumi began petting his husband’s hair gently as he wrapped up the story. “Anyways, that’s probably one of my favorite memories of Tooru in general since it’s the moment I knew I wanted to marry you.”</p><p>     “Iwaaaaaaaaa!!!” Oikawa burst into tears. “Is that why you wouldn’t tell me when you decided to marry me!?”</p><p>     “I figured you wouldn’t want to know since it’s embarrassing… I just realized then that I wanted more moments with you forever, even if they were as horrible as that...” Iwaizumi scratched his neck in nerves before being pulled into a soft kiss by Oikawa.</p><p>     “You’re so sweet to me, Iwa!! That’s when I knew I wanted to marry you too!! You cared for me so well and I--”</p><p>     “Alright then.” Sakusa cleared his throat before handing the bottle to Iwaizumi. “You’ve already had your wedding so just get on with the game.”</p><p>     Iwaizumi and Oikawa blushed and looked away from each other before interlacing their fingers.</p><p>     Oikawa grinned at Sakusa before sticking his tongue out. "It's okay, Omi-kun. I know you're just soooo jealous of Iwa-chan and I but look!" he gestured towards Sakusa with his and Iwaizumi’s interlaced fingers. "You finally have the love of your life too ahahahahhaah!!" Oikawa giggled before being shushed by his husband.</p><p>     Sakusa blushed and looked at Atsumu out of the corner of his eye who was also blushing. Sakusa’s grip loosened as he went to pull his hand away from Atsumu knowing full well it had been over 10 minutes instead of just 5. Atsumu’s grip tightened in a silent plea, and Sakusa responded just as silently by relaxing while sitting down and squeezing the blonde’s hand in return.</p><p>     Everyone's attention was on Iwaizumi as he used his free hand to spin the bottle.</p><p>     While this was happening, Kuroo took the time to be looking at Kenma. Kenma’s eyes were closed as he rested on Kuroo’s shoulder, still awake.</p><p>    <em> I wouldn’t mind having moments like that with Kenma</em>, Kuroo considered the dangerous thought. <em>I wonder if he thought that about someone else…</em></p><p>     Kuroo sighed deeply to himself before softly running his fingers through Kenma’s hair. He thought he could hear the other man purring, but then again he wasn’t quite sure.</p><p>     A soft smile graced Kenma’s flushed cheeks as Kuroo continued his ministrations while drinking from his own cup. The two continued to be in their own world until Kuroo’s name being called out brought them out.</p><p>     “Kuroo.” Iwaizumi called out.</p><p>     “Yeah?” Kuroo responded without looking away from Kenma’s face. <em>His cheeks look so soft…</em></p><p>     “I’ve been calling your name for like forever dude. Truth or d--”</p><p>     “Iwa-chaaaaan…” Oikawa whined like a child. “You said I could ask!!!” he pouted.</p><p>     “Oh. Yeah. Sure.” Iwaizumi shrugged before taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>     Oikawa continued to pout, but when Iwaizumi didn’t apologize or give him even an apologetic glance, he quickly moved on. “Tetsuuuu… can I call you that? Truth or dare?” Oikawa slurred his words and hiccuped, but Kuroo smirked anyways.</p><p>     “Sure. And uhhhhh dare I guess.” Kuroo replied. He felt invincible as the liquid courage flowed through his veins and he had Kenma leaning up against him. Everything felt right.</p><p>     “Hmmmm…” Oikawa thought for a moment. “I dare you… to kiss the person you find most attractive in this room!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>Please consider reading my other story I finished yesterday, Unreachable, which is a short story with two possible endings about Kagehina soulmates!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything's okay</p><p>until it isn't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for over 1.6k reads on Maybe We Can Work This Out and for over 1k reads on this book!!!! I'm so happy 😁😁😁😁</p><p>Also, I'd just like to say that this is what I planned for this story from the beginning sooooo..... 🤔🤔🤔🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “I dare you… to kiss the person you find most attractive in this room!!”</p><p>     Kuroo felt his ears twinge red in embarrassment as he tried to laugh off the dare, but Kenma’s stiffness next to him didn’t go unnoticed. Wolf whistles rang out around the circle as Kuroo’s face began to heat up.</p><p>     “Pshh I uh… I don’t know about that.” he spluttered.</p><p>     “Come onnnnn…” Oikawa pleaded. “If Omi over there can hold hands, you can kiss K-- someone.”</p><p>     Iwaizumi elbowed his husband before gesturing towards the alcohol on the table nearby. “You could always just take a shot or something.”</p><p>     “No no no!” Bokuto protested. “If Omi Omi can get out of his comfort zone to hold hands, Kuroo can grow a pair and kiss someone! Right?” he looked over at Akaashi.</p><p>     “Don’t feel pressured, Kuroo-san. There’s always the option to bow out.” the completely sober Akaashi commented.</p><p>     “Easy for you to say,” Bokuto pouted, “you haven’t had to do a single truth or dare! How is that even possible?”</p><p>     “He’s too pretty for it!!” Hinata jumped in, but quickly punctuated his statement with an ‘or something’ after seeing the glare his boyfriend sent towards Akaashi.</p><p>     “Hmmmm… seeing as how Kuroo has had it easy all night and RIGGED the bottle earlier, you have double-- no! TRIPLE punishment if you choose not to do the dare!”</p><p>     Kuroo groaned as he gently sat Kenma up firmly. Kuroo shifted, looking around the circle. He already knew who it would be, but he was trying to prolong it for as long as he possibly could.</p><p>     Sighing, Kuroo gently nudged Kenma with his shoulder. “Kenma, can I…” he trailed off, not looking at the blonde. When Kenma didn’t respond, Kuroo looked up to see the smaller man blushing and looking at him. With a brief nod from Kenma, Kuroo leaned over and pecked Kenma’s cheek softly. His lips lingered for a moment longer than necessary, but neither of them mentioned it in their speechlessness.</p><p>     “Boooooooo!!”</p><p>     “What was that!?”</p><p>     “Laaaaame!!!!”</p><p>     Kuroo was met with jeers, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Kenma was staring up at him as if he strung the stars. The blonde was completely sober as he didn’t like alcohol, but his flushed cheeks could have fooled anyone. Kuroo stared back into golden eyes, completely ignoring everything around them. Kuroo’s eyes flickered back towards Kenma’s lips in a silent question that would go unanswered as Kuroo was slapped on the back.</p><p>     Kuroo looked up to see Matsukawa and Hanamaki staring down at him with a shot glass and a bottle of vodka.</p><p>     “That hardly counts, so the group decided that was worth double punishment while you two were making googly eyes at each other."</p><p>     Kuroo narrowed his eyes, looking around the circle accusingly. He was met with Oikawa’s shrieking laughter as the very drunk brunette tried to tip back a drink for himself only to be stopped by his husband. Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked around the circle, offering a shot or two to each guest after giving Kuroo his own drinks.</p><p>     Kuroo quickly drank his punishment and shook his head to try and rid it of the fuzziness. He blinked blearily as the world shook a little bit. He leaned down to the floor to spin the bottle, seeing it land on Kageyama. Kuroo leaned back on the couch and wrapped his arm around Kenma, bringing the blonde to rest warmly against his side once more. “Hmmm what do you think, Kitten? Should I make him do a truth or a dare?”</p><p>     “That’s not how it works…” Kenma quietly responded, causing an increasingly drunk Kuroo to chuckle.</p><p>     “Ah yes. I guess it isn’t.” Kuroo turned his attention away from the blonde dangerously close to being in his arms to instead rest his gaze on Kageyama. “Tobes! Truth ‘r dare?”</p><p>     Kageyama slurred as he said, “Truuuuuth.”</p><p>     Kuroo nodded his head, completely serious. “When’d you know you were in love?” Kuroo began to run his fingers through Kenma’s hair again.</p><p>     Kageyama’s gentle squeeze of Hinata’s hand did not go unnoticed by the perceptive Kuroo, and he slowly began to trace his way down Kenma’s arm as Kageyama thought about his response. Kuroo’s touch allowed shivers throughout Kenma’s entire body as he felt electrified. Kenma’s hand reached up to close the distance, silently accepting Kuroo’s drunken advance, though he promised himself and Kuroo internally not to allow anything further until they had had a sober talk.</p><p>     “Well,” Kageyama began, “I think it was when I first saw one of his videos. I mean… the moment I saw him I guess?” he hesitantly answered, not completely sure. He refused to look over at his boyfriend, not wanting to be made fun of.</p><p>     “No way! Me too!” Hinata yelled, not watching his volume at his level of drunkenness.</p><p>     “Interesting. Noted…” Kuroo remarked. He turned to look at Iwaizumi, but the spiky haired man was too focused on cuddling his emotional husband. He looked over at a sober Tsukishima, but the blonde immediately shook his head.</p><p>     “Nope. Not answering. Never ev--”</p><p>     “He once told me that it was as soon as he saw me as well!” Yamaguchi interrupted, causing his boyfriend to flush deep red. “He was veeeeery drunk and made me promise to neeever tell anyone, so keep it a secret, mkay?” Yamaguchi leaned up to kiss his boyfriend's cheek, proud of himself for keeping the secret so well.</p><p>     “Urusai, Tadashi.”</p><p>     “Gomen, Kei.” Yamaguchi giggled.</p><p>     “VERY interesting…" Kuroo once again made mental notes. “Just want to make sure…” he trailed off, not giving anyone anymore hints as to what he was up to.</p><p>     The bottle was handed around the circle until it landed in front of Kageyama who spun it. The bottle landed on Atsumu, who was not paying attention. Instead, the faux blonde was tracing patterns with his free hand on the back of Sakusa’s hand. His head rested near the crook of the ravenette’s neck, and Sakusa squeezed his hand to get his attention.</p><p>     “What? Oh yeah uhhhh… Tobio-kun truth ‘r dare?” he asked.</p><p>     “Uhhh truth.” Kageyama replied.</p><p>     “Woah woah woah hold up.” Iwaizumi interrupted. “Kageyama, you ask Atsumu truth or dare, not the other way around.”</p><p>     “Oh…” the two drunks nodded their heads as that rule made much more sense.</p><p>     “This will be one of the last rounds as I think you all need to get to bed. We have mattresses and a spare bedroom down the hall, so everyone can stay here for the night.” Iwaizumi sternly told the drunks around the circle.</p><p>     “Dare!” Atsumu yelled, startling everyone.</p><p>     “Hmmm…” Kageyama thought for a moment. “I dare you to share a mattress with Sakusa tonight!”</p><p>     “Done!” Atsumu smiled up at Sakusa. “Won’t this be fun, Omi Omi? Just you, and me, and the mattress…”</p><p>     “...and everyone else.” Sakusa flatly said. “Do I get a say in this?” he begged Kageyama with his eyes, though he sighed only after waiting for a short moment for a response. “Oh well. Guess it can’t be helped.”</p><p>     Atsumu spun the bottle, causing it to land on Kuroo once more. “Tetsiieeeee… truth ‘r dareeee…”</p><p>     “Mmmmmm dare.” Kuroo closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to keep as much of Kenma as close to him as possible.</p><p>     He missed Atsumu’s grin as the faux blonde made silent grabby hands towards the almost-gone supply of alcohol. “I dare you to drink the rest of this bottle!” he handed Kuroo a three-quarters-empty bottle of an unknown beverage.</p><p>     Kuroo nodded his head eagerly, already tipping back the bottle. The group cheered him on with shouts of ‘CHUG CHUG CHUG’ and whooping. After a short amount of time, Kuroo had successfully knocked back the rest of the bottle to the delight of the inebriated group.</p><p>     “Woooooo!” he cheered for himself and waved his hand around until Iwaizumi took the bottle from his grasp before he could hit Kenma or himself.</p><p>     “Alright. I think that’s enough for tonight. You can sort out who sleeps in what room yourself, you drunks.” Iwaizumi chuckled to himself.</p><p>     “Kenma ‘n I call this couch for ourselves!” Kuroo immediately declared as Kenma softly hummed in agreement.</p><p>     Others called dibs on rooms and mattresses until it was only Kuroo and Kenma along with Bokuto and Akaashi in the living room. The other two were sleeping separately in chairs after Akaashi had talked to Bokuto until the heavily drunk man fell asleep.</p><p>     Kuroo and Kenma laid down on the couch with Kuroo’s back to the couch and Kenma in front of him. The blonde was silent as he was on the verge of sleep as he had been since the movie earlier. Kuroo softly hummed to himself, never having been more at peace than he was at this moment.</p><p>     “Kenma?” he softly whispered.</p><p>     Kenma hummed quietly in response and gently turned himself to face Kuroo. The two had barely any distance between them on the couch, but they were comfortable enough.</p><p>     Kuroo twirled some of Kenma’s hair through his hand, thinking. “I love your hair.” Kuroo said after a minute. “It’s cute… just like you.”</p><p>     The lights were off, but Kuroo could still see Kenma’s blush and Kenma could see Kuroo’s grin. The two lapsed into silence, just breathing in each other’s presence. Kuroo shifted after a minute, accidentally elbowing Kenma in the stomach.</p><p>     “Ow…” came the soft hiss.</p><p>     “‘m sorry…” Kuroo apologized, sadness filling his cat-like eyes. He looked away from Kenma and only looked back when Kenma gently pushed at his jaw in order to force his gaze in the faux blonde’s direction.</p><p>     “I’m not mad.” Kenma assured him. “You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing.” he could still see the apprehension in Kuroo’s eyes, so he continued by saying, “‘nd I’m not mad about earlier either.”</p><p>     “Really?"</p><p>     “Really.”</p><p>     Kuroo’s smile returned as he sat up against the couch, pulling Kenma with him. He plopped the smaller man into his lap unceremoniously.</p><p>     “Kuroo, what are you--”</p><p>     Kenma was cut off by Kuroo’s lips swooping down and capturing his own. Kuroo’s hands rested on the side of Kenma’s face as the two were locked in a chaste kiss. After a few short moments, Kenma felt Kuroo’s tongue swipe at his lower lip. Kenma opened his mouth to protest but was once again cut off. This time by Kuroo’s tongue winning the fight for dominance.</p><p>     Kenma had always figured Kuroo would be a good kisser, but he never imagined he’d be able to witness it outside of his own dreams until today. Kenma sighed as thoughts swirled around his head. He felt nothing and everything all at once and was on a sensory high. His whole body tingled from his fingertips which moved to rest in Kuroo’s hair to his toes that were beginning to burn from the uncomfortable place they were resting.</p><p>     All of a sudden, Kenma was hit with the thought of, <em>Oh god, he’s drunk</em>, and immediately pulled Kuroo’s hair to get the man to move off of him and launched himself backwards to the other side of the couch. The two panted heavily, trying to catch their breath.</p><p>     “Wow.” was all Kuroo could say.</p><p>     Kenma rested his head in his hands softly shaking it back and forth. <em>You’re completely sober and you still managed to take advantage of your best friend. He made it perfectly clear earlier that he was not romantically interested in you when he kissed your cheek you IDIOT. </em></p><p>     Negative thoughts swirled around Kenma’s head until Kuroo gently reached over to grasp one of Kenma’s hands in his own.</p><p>     “What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked. “Are you mad at me?” his eyes welled up with tears, further pushing the thoughts into Kenma’s head that he had messed up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="quoted-text">
  <p>     “Oh god. You’re going to hate me in the morning. I’m so sorry.” Kenma felt a tear drip down his cheek. He ripped his hand away from Kuroo and stood up. “I-I’m going to go sleep in the bathtub.”</p>
</div><p>     Kuroo shook his head. "N-no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--"<br/><br/>     "You're... sorry?"<br/><br/>     A very drunk Kuroo nodded as a tear dripped down his cheek. "I'm sorry. I l--mmph"<br/><br/>     Kenma cut him off by gently pushing the other man down so he took up the rest of the couch before rushing as fast as he could over to the bathroom. Kenma sat in the tub with his knees to his forehead until he fell asleep, wondering why he had let things go that far and if Kuroo was about to say what he thought he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again so much for all of the support!! </p><p>You are allowed to scream at me for this. I won't be mad since it's deserved...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A rough wakeup, a trip to IHOP, and the start of a conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear I love these characters. They don't deserve pain but here we are....</p><p>Just gonna pretend like today's AOT episode isn't happening.... if I don't watch it it doesn't exist... who am I kidding I'm going to watch it...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kenma woke up slowly to gently being shook. The bright, fluorescent light of the bathroom shone down on his eyes, causing him to squint. Kenma internally groaned, wondering what he’d done to deserve to be woken up painfully for the past two days.</p><p>     “--ma. Kenma. Kenma. Kenma.” the voice gently said as they continued to softly shake the unmoving Kenma.</p><p>     <em>Maybe if I keep very still and my eyes closed they’ll go away…</em></p><p>     “Kenma, I know you’re awake. Please get up so they can all go get breakfast.” the calm voice of Akaashi registered in Kenma’s bleary mind.</p><p>     Kenma groaned, and Akaashi smirked slightly in success, though Kenma didn’t see it through his still-closed eyes.</p><p>     “I don’t want breakfast. Leave me here.” Kenma pleaded.</p><p>     “What happened last night? You seem to be in the worst mood ever…” Akaashi questioned after seeing Kenma especially grumpy this morning. “I didn’t see you drink anything, so you’re not hungover… also, weren’t you supposed to sleep with Kuroo?”</p><p>     “No!” Kenma immediately blurted out. “I… there wasn’t enough space on the couch for us…”</p><p>     Akaashi narrowed his eyes, recognizing the lie but not calling Kenma out. “Okay… well most of the group is going to breakfast at IHOP when everyone’s ready and we’re just waiting on you and Oikawa now.”</p><p>     Akaashi was quiet for a moment. Kenma opened his eyes to see Akaashi looking at him up and down with pity clearly written in his eyes. “And wash your face in the sink before you come out. The tear tracks are obvious on your cheeks.”</p><p>     Akaashi turned on his heel and left without another word while Kenma raised his hands to feel his cheeks. He could feel the dried tears. He slowly sat up and threw one leg over the side of the tub at a time. He braced his hands on the sink counter before shakily raising himself to sit on the ledge. His legs were completely numb, so he took a deep breath and gently kneaded the flesh to wake it up.</p><p>     After some feeling returned, he again used the counter to push up and onto his feet. He stumbled, falling into the wall next to the sink.</p><p>     “Hey Kenma! You okay?” came the concerned shout of Iwaizumi, presumably from the living room where Kenma figured everyone had been gathering.</p><p>     “...fine…” Kenma called out loud enough to be heard. His arms moved from where they had been bracing his body against the wall and gently locked the bathroom door. Then they moved towards the sink counter, this time facing the mirror. Kenma combed his hair with his fingers before gently placing the strands behind his ears.</p><p>     After taking a steadying breath, Kenma looked up into the mirror. His breath lodged in his throat as he hardly recognized the man staring back at him. His hair was ratty and too tangled to be left down, though what really alarmed him was his eyes.</p><p>     <em>Do my eyes really look that dead?</em> The honey eyes staring back at him were like he had never seen before. Completely devoid of emotion. Kenma blinked rapidly to try and return his normal couldn’t-care-less expression to his face, but the sad look remained evident no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>     He quickly splashed some water on his face in the hopes that the coldness would shock his system to life, but Kenma was disappointed to find that he was no better off than before. Sighing, he tied his hair back into a bun, leaving a few strands out that he could still hide behind. He gave himself a final once over, fully intending to leave the bathroom afterwards, only to have his eyes catch on the hoodie covering his torso.</p><p>     <em>Kuroo…</em></p><p>     Seeing Kuroo’s sweatshirt made him regret not wearing a shirt underneath it so he could take it off. It still smelled faintly of Kuroo, and Kenma couldn’t decide if he wanted to lean into it or be as far away as possible.</p><p>     Kenma lightly slapped his cheeks to focus and be able to face the group no doubt waiting for him outside the bathroom. Determined, he opened the door and walked out.</p><p>     “There’s the man of the hour!” Bokuto laughed, causing all of the other hungover adults to cringe at his volume. “Now we can go get breakfast!!”</p><p>     “Please keep it down, Bokuto-san. You’re worsening the others’ headaches.” Akaashi calmly stated before making his way to the front door. “I’ll be taking my leave now as I have an essay and a few assignments to do. Thank you for your hospitality, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san.” Akaashi lightly bowed in thanks before walking out. The group called out their goodbyes as the man left.</p><p>     A few moments later, Sakusa spoke up. “I too have work to do this morning… and restaurants like that are filthy. I’ll be off. Goodbye.” Sakusa left without waiting for the others to return his farewell, though they could all see him walking slowly towards the train station, seemingly waiting for someone.</p><p>     “Me too! I’m going to take Omi Omi to the station so he doesn’t get kidnapped!” Atsumu left as well, not before hugging everyone goodbye, though he only gave Kenma a short nod as he respected the other man’s boundaries.</p><p>     “Is everyone ready to go then?” Matsukawa asked. He was answered with a few grunts and nods, though the group remained mostly quiet.</p><p>     As the group began walking towards the restaurant, Kenma pulled out his phone and began to play a game. He didn’t know how far away it was, but he figured he might as well occupy his time with a game.</p><p>     After a few minutes of uninterrupted playing, an energetic Hinata bounded over to him. “How’d you sleep last night? Where’d you sleep? Ooh! Whatcha playin, Kenma?”</p><p>     Kenma ignored the other man’s questions, only answering the last. “A new game my viewers recommended to me. They wanted me to play it on stream, but I don’t have time for a new video for it…”</p><p>     “Looks fun!” Hinata smiled. “You’re really good at it already!”</p><p>     “...thanks…” Kenma blushed slightly. “Do you want to try it?”</p><p>     “Yes please!” Hinata excitedly took the phone from Kenma’s grasp before immersing himself in the game.</p><p>     Kenma took his empty hands and put them in the front of the sweatshirt. He walked besides Hinata quietly, unsure what to do now that he didn’t have any way to play a game. After hearing some conversations around him from the other men, he decided to eavesdrop a bit. <em>It’s not really eavesdropping if they’re not trying to hide their conversations, right?</em> Kenma justified to himself.</p><p>     “Yo, Brokuto!” Kenma winced as he heard Kuroo’s voice, though made no motion to signal that he was listening to the conversation of the two men walking in front of him. “Did you see they’re going to be announcing who the nominees are for the Streamys later today?”</p><p>     Kenma blinked in surprise as he had completely forgotten those were coming up. <em>Maybe if I’m lucky I’ll be nominated for Gaming this year… I didn’t win last year, but maybe this year?</em></p><p>     “Yeah, Kubroo. I wonder what category we’d be in if we were nominated…”</p><p>     “When, my dude. When we get nominated.”</p><p>     The two high-fived, and Kenma rolled his eyes at their childishness.</p><p>     “Hey, Kenma!” Kuroo called out. “D’ you think any of us will win any categories this year?” Kuroo and Bokuto looked behind themselves at Kenma to see what he thought.</p><p>     Kenma didn’t know how Kuroo knew he had been listening, but he figured it must have been with how long they’ve known each other that Kuroo just knows everything about Kenma at this point. <em>Well, almost everything…</em> </p><p>     Kenma simply shrugged as an answer to Kuroo’s question, not looking up at the other men.</p><p>     Bokuto turned around after Kenma’s response, though Kenma felt Kuroo’s eyes linger on him for a bit longer. Kenma let out the breath he had been holding after a minute before relaxing his tense shoulders.</p><p>     He lost himself in his thoughts until they arrived at the IHOP.</p><p>     “Dude, we should totally vlog this!” Bokuto excitedly pulled out the camera that he took with him everywhere.</p><p>     Kuroo nodded rapidly and was about to voice his agreement before Iwaizumi stepped in. “No vlogging. You guys need to be civil while we’re in public. Geez…” Iwaizumi shook his head before offering a sympathetic smile to Kenma. “I don’t know how you and Akaashi deal with those two.”</p><p>     A small smile graced Kenma’s features, before his neutral bored face returned after seeing Kuroo looking at him out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>     The group walked in and was placed at a table in the back large enough to fit them. Before anyone had settled down into any seats, Kenma tugged on the sleeves of Oikawa and Hinata. His two friends looked at each other and nodded.</p><p>     Oikawa pulled out a chair for Kenma, gently pushing the man to sit down. Immediately after, Oikawa and Hinata sat down flanking his sides. Kageyama and Iwaizumi sat on their partner’s other side.</p><p>     Oikawa could see Kuroo frown and make his way to the seat across from Kenma. Oikawa subtly nodded his head towards the seats across from the faux blonde. Matsukawa and Hanamaki beat Kuroo to them as they sat down across from Kenma. No one missed the small sigh of relief that left Kenma’s lips, although no one said anything.</p><p>     Kuroo felt a confused pang in his heart and made a mental note to talk to Kenma after breakfast.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     After Hinata gave Kenma his phone back, the blonde was able to ignore and forget the world around him and focus on his game. The noise around him blurred as food was placed in front of him, presumably ordered by Hinata or Oikawa as it was exactly what Kenma would have ordered.</p><p>     The group around him ate their fill as Kenma slowly worked away on both the small stack of pancakes and game ahead of him. He was only roused out of the world as he was gently shook by Oikawa as everyone else had seemingly already begun walking away from the table.</p><p>     “Hey, we’ve already paid-- don’t look at me like that. I wanted to pay for your meal-- and it’s time to go now.” Oikawa glanced around, his tell-tale sign that there was something more he wanted to say but was hesitating.</p><p>     “Just tell me.” Kenma bluntly said.</p><p>     Oikawa smiled sadly at Kenma before sighing. “Well… Kuroo wanted me to tell you that he wants to talk with you out front. He said Bokuto is going on ahead back to their apartment and that Kuroo would escort you home.”</p><p>     Kenma made a face and Oikawa laughed. “Yeah I figured you’d react that way, but he already sent Bo off and is waiting outside. Maybe just try to… I don’t know… hear him out?”</p><p>     Kenma frowned before putting both the phone and his hands in the front pocket of the borrowed sweatshirt.  “I don’t want to have that conversation now.”</p><p>     “Did…” Oikawa played with his fingers. “Did something happen after we all went to bed last night? If so, I swear I’ll go out there and--”</p><p>     Kenma softly shook his head. “No, it’s okay. It has to happen eventually, though I wish he would have given me more time to think.”</p><p>     “He, and everyone else for that matter, noticed you acting less… you today, so I think he’s concerned and just wants to find out what’s up. It’ll be--”</p><p>     “Hey! Are you guys planning on leaving today, or do you want to live at this IHOP!?” an impatient Iwaizumi called out from nearby.</p><p>     “Coming, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa replied before lowering his voice to address Kenma once more. “I just want to make sure you’re happy…”</p><p>     Kenma hesitantly opened his arms and allowed Oikawa to hug him gently. “...thanks…” was all Kenma had to say for Oikawa to feel his gratefulness and appreciation for the other man.</p><p>     “I think we really do need to go now, though. We’re getting looks from the employees and there's only so long Hi-chan can distract Kuroo for before he storms in here and drags you out.”</p><p>     Kenma huffed a soft laugh before walking towards the exit with Oikawa. His exit was hopeful, though he was still unsure how the confrontation would go.</p><p>     Outside of the restaurant, he could see the rooster-haired man smiling at a chatty Hinata. Kenma smiled at seeing two of the most important people in his life getting along, but it soon turned into a pang of sadness as Kuroo looked over at him and immediately made eye contact.</p><p>     Kuroo hesitantly raised a hand in greeting, and Kenma nodded at him. Hinata waved goodbye to Kenma after seeing where Kuroo’s attention had drifted to. The orange-haired man skipped away over to where his own boyfriend was waiting with his hand outstretched.</p><p>     Kenma sighed as Hinata’s departure left him with no buffer between him and Kuroo.</p><p>     “So…” Kuroo awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>     Kenma remained silent and made no motion that he had heard the man. With no words spoken, he began to start walking towards the train station that would take them home.</p><p>     “The bathtub must not have been comfy… you should have come back to the couch. You could have come back any time!” Kuroo was clearly unsure of what to say.</p><p>     Kenma sighed and stopped walking. He looked the quiet Kuroo straight in the eyes. “Why did you kiss me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a great week!! See ya!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A confrontation at Kenma’s home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for 1.5K hits!! You all are so wonderful!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kuroo froze in his tracks. “Sorry, what?”</p><p>     Kenma didn’t back down, nor did he look away. “You heard me. Why did you kiss me last night?”</p><p>     A cold wind blew through the warm morning air and directly into the two men’s hearts.</p><p>     Kuroo’s eyes widened before he looked away. Brushing a hand through his hair, he refused to acknowledge Kenma’s eyes still trained on his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>     Seeing red, Kenma reached out and gripped Kuroo’s top. “Bullshit!!! I know you remember!” His normally calm mask was crumbling.</p><p>     Kuroo instinctively brushed Kenma’s hand off of his torso. Kenma’s hand stung where Kuroo’s rejection had hit him. He cradled the hand near his chest for a moment before shoving both hands into the front pocket of the borrowed sweater</p><p>     “I don’t remember. You know I had too much to drink.” Kuroo started walking again, forcing Kenma to do the same. “Look, I can try to remember, but I don’t want to do this now. Can it wait until we get to your home? I don’t want to argue in public. It could look bad.”</p><p>     Kenma fumed. “Why does it have to wait? This is important. Who cares!?”</p><p>     “You need to calm down.” Kuroo responded. “Besides, I wanted to walk you home to find out what was up with you, not to be interrogated about something I don’t even remember.” he brushed off Kenma’s anger.</p><p>     “Yeah, well, now you know why.” Kenma spat out.</p><p>     Kenma glared at Kuroo for a moment longer before the two lapsed into silence, neither of them stealing glances at the other. The walk to the station was both quiet and awkward, and Kenma spent the time silently stewing about all of the things he wanted to say.</p><p>     <em>Why is he lying to me? I saw the look in his eyes, he knew what I was talking about! I don’t understand… I need to know why…</em></p><p>        </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     The two remained in tense silence throughout the train ride and into Kenma’s home. After Kenma had locked the front door, the shorter man turned on his heel and briskly walked towards his bedroom. Before crossing the threshold into the other room, he pointed at a couch nearby. Without looking, he told Kuroo in a flat tone, “Sit.”</p><p>     Kuroo obeyed stiffly, unsure if he should sit up straight or relax as he normally did when in the other man’s home. It still looked the same as usual, but somehow it felt as if the light shining in from the windows didn’t reach far enough into the room. The rooms normally ran a bit colder than most people liked, but the tense and suffocating atmosphere made Kuroo feel as if he needed several more layers of clothing despite the fact that he normally ran hot.</p><p>     He didn’t look around as he normally did, playing a small game with himself to figure out if anything had changed since his last time there. Rather, the rooster-haired man trained his gaze on his shaking hands. He rubbed them together to try and warm them up a bit, but the cold tingled his skin and traveled from his fingertips to his toes.</p><p>     Feeling frostbitten, he wished this was a normal visit to Kenma’s home so that he could get up and run the kettle for some tea. He knew, however, that he was not welcome to stay long.</p><p>     After a few minutes of bated breath, he heard Kenma take a few deep breaths from just beyond the closed bedroom door before walking out into the open room. He made no move nor sound to offer Kuroo any hospitality, and Kuroo kept his gaze focused on his hands.</p><p>     “Here.” After a minute of silence, Kuroo looked up to see Kenma standing in front of him, holding his arms out to Kuroo. The sweatshirt resting in his hands registered in Kuroo’s mind as his only after a minute of silent confusion. He looked back at Kenma to see that the man had changed into a sweatshirt clearly his own before a pang of hurt hit his chest so hard that the hand not reaching for the sweatshirt traveled to hit heart and gripped the clothing covering it. Kuroo placed the sweatshirt in his lap, but not before frowning to himself.</p><p>     “Thanks…” he quietly muttered, though he didn’t really mean it.</p><p>     Kenma sat down in a comfortable chair nearby, studying Kuroo for a few silent minutes. A clock ticked on the wall, filling the room and reminding Kuroo of his own silence.</p><p>     “So,” Kenma’s quiet voice rang out in the quiet room, causing a startled Kuroo to jump in his seat. “I know you remember. I know you well enough to see it in your eyes that you were lying. Why?”</p><p>     “Why what?”</p><p>     Kenma’s knuckles began turning white from how hard he was gripping his own knees in an attempt to not strangle Kuroo. That was the only indicator of his true feelings as he calmly replied, “Why did you kiss me and then lie about it? I just wanna know. I think you owe me that much.”</p><p>     “Well, why did you kiss back then?” Kuroo raised his voice without looking up, stunning Kenma into silence for a moment.</p><p>     Kenma took a deep breath in and then out before a clearly forced, level voice Kuroo had never heard the other man speak before replied, “You know why. Now answer my questions.”</p><p>     Kuroo’s throat dried up as he thought hard about what Kenma had said. His silence lasted for too long as after a minute, Kenma prompted him again, this time more soft. “Kuroo, please. I need to know why you kissed me again long after the dare was completed.”</p><p>     Kuroo remained silent.</p><p>     Kenma sighed deeply before standing up. He walked closer to Kuroo until he was close enough to reach out and grip his face if he was so inclined. “Why won’t you answer me?” Kenma’s plea came out breathy and desperate.</p><p>     Kuroo looked up for the first time in a while to meet Kenma’s gaze. Shiny eyes met his own, and he was filled with self-loathing. <em>Look what you did, </em>he scolded himself<em>. Kenma looks like he’s about to cry.</em></p><p>     A single tear fell down his cheek, and Kuroo longed to be the hand that reached out to brush it gently away from the other man’s soft cheeks. Instead, he was forced to watch as several more tears joined in and painted Kenma’s face.</p><p>     “I’m sorry.” the words escaped Kuroo before he could stop them.</p><p>     Kenma’s soft, hiccuped breaths halted for a moment, though the tears continued. A too-calm Kenma slowly blinked a few times before taking a shaky breath in and out. “What did you just say?”</p><p>     Kuroo’s eyes remained locked onto Kenma’s, unable to look away. His lips parted but nothing passed between them as he was unsure of what to say to fix things.</p><p>     Kenma’s eyes pleaded silently with his own, begging to be told why.</p><p>     “I… I don’t know.” Kuroo finally responded. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I--”</p><p>     “Stop.” Kuroo’s quiet pleas were cut off by the single word from Kenma. Kenma’s hurt and anguish could be felt through the syllable. “Get out.”</p><p>     “Wh-what?” Kuroo shuddered and his eyebrows furrowed. “Why--”</p><p>     “Get out!” Kenma’s voice began to rise. “Why do you keep lying!? Why can’t you just be honest with me!? I can’t sit here if you can’t even be honest with me or your feelings! I can’t look at you if you can’t even own up to your own actions.”</p><p>     Kuroo stood up, but began to argue back. “I wasn’t the one that was sober! You kissed back!”</p><p>     Kenma’s expression morphed into one of hurt. “I know, and I’m so sorry for that. I didn’t want to kiss you under those circumstances I just… got caught up in the moment. But you were the one who took advantage of my feelings!”</p><p>     Kuroo shook his head in disbelief. “We’re both at fault here, let’s just stop it at this.”</p><p>     “No!” Kenma refused to let it go. “I know you can handle your alcohol better than that. You had mostly sobered up by then! You knew what you were doing!”</p><p>     Kuroo scowled at Kenma, an expression the other man had never seen aimed at him before. Kuroo began to walk towards the door with Kenma right next to him. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have kissed you and it won’t happen again. Happy?”</p><p>     “Not at all! That doesn’t change the fact that you did kiss me. Twice, even!”</p><p>     “It meant nothing, then! There you go. There’s your reason. There is none!”</p><p>     Kenma stopped walking and Kuroo reached the door, unlocking it and turning the handle. Before he could open the door, he felt Kenma grip the back of his top. He slightly turned his head to meet Kenma’s gaze. His eyes reflected nothing but cold as he steeled himself with his resolve. Kenma’s eyes flickered on his own, seemingly searching for something he could not find in the front Kuroo had put up.</p><p>     “Please…” Kenma didn’t even know what he was pleading for at this point.</p><p>     “I don’t even know why I ever felt the urge to kiss you of all people.” Kuroo got the final word in before opening the door and closing it gently behind himself as he left.</p><p>     Kenma sunk to his knees, sobbing into his hands and wondering how it had gone so wrong.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     Kenma didn’t know how long he spent sitting there on his knees with his head in his hands. He only got up when the pain in his knees became unbearable, and he shakily walked towards his bedroom. He flopped down onto the bed and reached for his phone. He felt it buzz in his palms and saw the reminder he had set for himself a week ago was going off: <em>Minecraft stream tonight! Have Sho be a guest?</em></p><p>     Kenma had never been more thankful for his own insight before than he was in that moment. He dialed Hinata’s memorized phone number immediately, hoping that the man would pick up. Hinata picked up on the first ring, not giving Kenma any time to calm his breathing.</p><p>     Without giving Hinata the chance to say anything once he’d picked up the phone, Kenma began talking as soon as he heard the click signaling the call went through. “Hey Sho, I need you to spend the night here tonight and be on my stream as well, no questions asked. If you want to bring Kageyama as well, you can but I really need someone here.”</p><p>     Kenma could hear Hinata quietly talking to someone, presumably Kageyama, for a moment before clearly speaking to Kenma through the phone. “Sounds good, we’ll be there. Can I ask what game it is and if we should bring anything?”</p><p>     Kenma let out a sigh of relief that was clearly audible through the phone line. “Thank you.” he took a moment further to steady his breathing before answering Hinata’s only questions.</p><p>     “It’s gonna be Minecraft, and you don’t have to bring anything. I was going to order some pizza, but if you have drinks you can bring that would be great.”</p><p>     “This’ll be so much fun!”</p><p>     Kenma could hear Hinata’s smile through the phone and a small smile graced his own features. He sniffled one last time before focusing his mind on the fun times to come.</p><p>     “And,” Kenma could hear Hinata lower his voice, presumably so Kageyama couldn’t hear, “if you need to talk, he’ll understand and be okay with leaving the room.</p><p>     “I really appreciate that,” Kenma smiled a little more, “but I’ve seen how he looks at you and how much you trust him, so I’ll trust him. We’ll talk after the stream, but yeah… it’s not going to be pretty…”</p><p>     “Hmmm…” Hinata went quiet after a moment. “I’ll keep that in mind. We’ll see you later then, yeah? The usual time?”</p><p>     Kenma gave a quiet grunt of agreement before the line went dead. His cheeks felt sticky and uncomfortable from the remnants of tears, but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of the bed. He laid there scrolling through his Instagram for a few minutes before he got a message from Hinata on the app.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>ninja_shoyou: I can see you’re active, and I know you need a shower. I believe in you! You can do it :)</em> </strong>
</p><p>     Kenma smiled at his friend’s thoughtfulness and how Hinata knew that Kenma needed a gentle push to get up when he was feeling like this. Kenma ran the encouragement through his mind as he got up and made his way to the bathroom with a towel in his hand.</p><p>     He shivered as he left the warmth of his room, reminded of how he no longer was in Kuroo’s sweatshirt. The pang of loneliness filled him momentarily before he shook his head and reminded himself of his goal. <em>Shower and then get ready for the stream tonight. Be professional. After all, tonight’s a big night what with the Streamy nomination announcements and all. </em></p><p>     Kenma continued to focus his attention on taking a long hot shower to recalibrate himself, ignoring the lingering thoughts and repetitions of Kuroo’s words in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>     “I don’t even know why I ever felt the urge to kiss you of all people.”</em>
</p><p>     Kenma shook his head softly, ignoring the desire to sink to his knees once more in the shower and cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, were you expecting a happy chapter? Ahahahahahahahaha no.</p><p>Thanks for reading!! Have a great week!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Panicking in a hallway, good friends, and Streamy announcements.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW // heavy angst and details of self harm (digging nails into your palms, struggling to breathe, brief screaming, self loathing)</p><p>I will put a summary in the end notes for anyone who wants it. Tags have been updated but let me know if I missed one. Stay safe and have a great week!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <em><span class="u"><strong>TW // heavy angst and some themes of self harm throughout the begginning/middle of the chapter (digging nails into your palms, struggling to breathe, brief screaming, self loathing). </strong></span></em></p><p>     The door closed gently behind Kuroo as he left. He staggered a few steps away from the other man’s apartment before collapsing against the side of the hallway, unable to go any further. His hands, balled into fists gently rubbed against his cheeks as he tried to will the tears away.</p><p>     <em>Why did you say that, dumbass? That was the WORST thing you could have done.</em></p><p>     Kuroo sank to his shaking knees in that lonesome hallway, unaware that Kenma was doing the same a few feet away.</p><p>     <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid.</em></p><p>     His cheeks burned with the sheer force with which he was rubbing them, but there was no one to gently stop him. Kuroo winced, feeling his nails digging harshly into his palms.</p><p>   <em>  I need to call Bo…</em></p><p>     The first coherent thought in a while rang clear through his mind. One hand reached into his pocket as the other rang through his hair, thoroughly ruining the already-messy style. He had to consciously loosen his grip on the phone as he felt himself on the verge of snapping it in half.</p><p>     Taking a few deep breaths that did nothing to calm himself, he pressed the call option on Bokuto’s contact. The phone immediately cut to voicemail.</p><p>     Kuroo tried again. Voicemail.</p><p>     Again and again he reached for the lifeline that he couldn’t quite grasp.</p><p>     Unable to formulate the rational thought of Bokuto’s phone being dead, off, or even being on a call with Akaashi, Kuroo immediately slipped his phone back into his pocket.</p><p>     Kuroo choked on his own sobs for a minute as he clawed at his own throat. When that pain felt like nothing, his hands moved to grip the sweatshirt laying in front of him. He shakily brought it to his face and buried himself in it. The faint scent of Kenma lingered, and Kuroo’s pained scream was muffled.</p><p>     He felt his own phone buzz faintly in his pocket, but he ignored it to instead focus on replaying his and Kenma’s argument and the memory of Kenma’s haunted expression as the conflict escalated.</p><p>     The phone continued to buzz to the point of annoyance. Without looking at who it was, Kuroo barked at the caller, “STOP CALLING ME!!” before immediately hanging up.</p><p>     Using the rush and adrenaline from the anger, Kuroo braced himself against the wall, gripped his spare sweatshirt, and stood up. He swayed a bit as he walked down the hallway to the stairs. He only made it halfway down to the ground level before his thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone.</p><p>   Seething, he picked up the phone. “What the f--”</p><p>     “Kuroo, stop. It’s me.” The concern was clearly evident in Tsukishima’s voice as he interrupted Kuroo. “I called you initially because I had a question, but now I…” he trailed off, knowing Kuroo would spot his lie and he was unsure of what to say.</p><p>     Kuroo scoffed. “Well don’t be. Everything is sunshine and daisies.” he barely recognized his own voice at this point.</p><p>     The line was quiet for a moment as Tsukishima uncharacteristically hesitated with his next words. “Look… I don’t know what happened, but Tadashi is out of the apartment tonight so if you’re going to drink or whatever, please just do it here so I know you’re safe.”</p><p>     The ‘please’ shocked Kuroo into his own silence, but did not quell his internal rage. “I don’t need any help.”</p><p>     Tsukishima’s sigh was audible through the call, but his words remained level. “I understand. You know where we live, and the door will be unlocked. Come over any time.”</p><p>     The line went dead. Kuroo sighed deeply.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     The walk back to the station towards his and Bokuto’s apartment felt like it took longer than normal, solely due to Kuroo dragging his feet and walking with no purpose. He walked inside and received no greeting as the apartment was empty.</p><p>     Kuroo glanced around the place, wondering why everywhere felt so cold.</p><p>     He spotted a note on the table in Bokuto’s messy handwriting which read: <em>im at kaashis for this paper hes writing. so smart!!!!!!!!! -Bo ps wont b home tonite, so have kenma over ;)</em></p><p>     Kuroo threw the paper in the recycling bin, unable to look at it more than the one time required.</p><p>     He sighed as he walked to his room. He threw the borrowed sweatshirt on the floor, unwilling to do anything with it at the moment. He felt dirty just standing there in his own skin after all that he had said to Kenma.</p><p>     <em>Why can’t I just be an adult? Kenma wanted a straight answer, and instead, I insulted him. He’s never going to forgive me. I shouldn’t have kissed him… What was I thinking!?</em></p><p>     Kuroo mindlessly buzzed about his room, grabbing clothes presumed to be clean from the floor. After getting to the bathroom, he braced his hands on the counter. He did not look up, unable to look himself in the eyes. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the counter painfully hard.</p><p>     <em>What happened? Why was I so mean to him? He didn’t deserve that…</em> Kuroo considered Kenma’s actions for a minute. <em>Why was he mean back? We’re both to blame but he--</em> Kuroo’s breath hitched and he shook his head. <em>He took it too far. I took it too far… I was drunk, but he kissed back. And then got mad about it! WHY!?</em></p><p>     Kuroo’s head began to pound as the past few hours finally took their toll on him. <em>I should text him and apologize.</em> He reached for his phone on the counter right as it buzzed.</p><p>     <em>Kenma?</em> Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat. Did<em> he--</em> Kuroo’s hopes were dashed as the screen flashed to show that it was Tsukishima who had texted him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tsukkipoo</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😉</strong>
  <em>: let me know when you get home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tsukkipoo</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😉</strong>
  <em><strong>: </strong>and please dont worry about being a bother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tsukkipoo</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😉</strong>
  <em>: ive got alcohol and food</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     A brief smile graced Kuroo’s face as his friend’s thoughtfulness warmed his chest. He didn’t question how Tsukishima had known he wasn’t home. Clearly someone other than him and Kenma knew and was looking out for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rooster</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😑</strong>
  <em>: i’ll text you when im on my way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rooster</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😑</strong>
  <em>: and thanks</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     The message was immediately read, but neither sent another message as they moved on to other things.</p><p>     Kuroo’s shower was scalding hot and left his skin red and feeling raw, but he barely noticed as he dressed in his casual clothes.</p><p>     Afterwards, Kuroo sat himself down in their living room and began to work on editing their latest video. <em>Of course Bo forgot,</em> he internally complained. But really, he was thankful for the distraction. In almost no time at all, the upload was scheduled and Kuroo was once again met with nothing but silence and his own thoughts.</p><p>    <em> I can’t do this.</em> He thought abruptly before all but rushing around the apartment to grab his phone, mask, wallet, and keys. He left as soon as he could, texting Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rooster</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😑</strong>
  <em><strong>:</strong> omw. need me to grab anything from the store?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>   He did not have to wait long for a response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tsukkipoo</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😉</strong>
  <em>: cant hurt to have more snacks</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rooster</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>😑</strong>
  <em>: got it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Kuroo’s steps felt lighter than they had all day as he walked to the convenience store near the station. He walked into the store with purpose, immediately making his way to the aisle with the snacks he knows that both he and Tsukishima like. It was silent aside from the video playing from the cashier’s phone and the quiet whispers of the couple standing in front of the drinks. Kuroo paid them no mind, assuming they were fans who recognized him despite the mask seeing as it did nothing to disguise his unique hairstyle.</p><p>     Kuroo busied himself with picking from the wide selection of chips and candies before deciding to get plenty of both. <em>After all, </em>he thought<em>. It’s going to be a long night.</em></p><p>     With a sufficient selection of snacks in his arms, Kuroo turned to make his way to pay. Before he could take more than a few steps, however, he was stopped by the couple. The man with black hair and a hat and sunglasses was looking at his phone, clearly not interested in confronting Kuroo.</p><p>     After observing the man, Kuroo turned to look at the man whose hand he was clasping. He immediately recognized Hinata’s wild hair, causing him to stagger backwards in shock.</p><p>     “Hi!!” Hinata beamed at him. “It’s crazy running into you here! I mean, we just saw each other this morning!!”</p><p>     Kuroo nodded before nervously responding. “Yeah…” his eyes darted around, looking for the quickest way to escape.</p><p>     His plans were foiled as Hinata continued to speak. “That’s a lot of food you’ve got there! Are ya going to Stingyshima’s place? Is he making you pay for all of that yourself!”</p><p>     Kuroo narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly. “What makes you think that?”</p><p>     “Well, I knew Tadashi was going to be back at Oikawa’s tonight since they’re recording a video together, and I figured that you could cheer him up if he was all pouty about being left behind!”</p><p>     Hinata’s smile and earnest attitude made the lie almost believable, but Kuroo knew better. “Uh huh. Yeah. And where did you say you were going?”</p><p>     There was a brief falter in Hinata’s expression that confirmed Kuroo’s suspicions. He felt his blood boil slightly, but fought internally to keep cool. “How much did he tell you?”</p><p>     “I’m sorry, how much did who tell me about what?” came Hinata’s reply.</p><p>     Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t believe that act for a second.”</p><p>     Hinata winced ever so slightly at Kuroo’s harsh words but remained quiet otherwise.</p><p>     Kuroo scoffed. “I at least hope he told you the whole truth.” Kuroo frowned before brushing past the couple. He turned back for a moment to address them one last time. “I need time so don’t bother reaching out to me.”</p><p>     Hinata felt as if the other man’s words were meant less for him and more for the absent faux-blonde. Either way, he now knew that he absolutely had to be there for Kenma seeing as the man had apparently had a falling out with his longest friend so large that they were nowhere near speaking terms.</p><p>     As Hinata watched Kuroo pay for his items and leave without looking back, he turned to his boyfriend. “This seems pretty bad, Tobio. I’m worried.”</p><p>     Kageyama put his phone away before lightly squeezing Hinata’s hand in comfort. “Let’s pay and then head over.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     Kuroo felt like screaming and tearing his hair out as he watched the couple rush to get onto the train before it left.<em> I should have known they’d be getting on too. This is the one time I hate how convenient it is that my two best friends live in the same direction.</em> Kuroo sighed deeply before completely turning his body away from the couple.</p><p>     He could once again hear their whispers and feel Hinata’s eyes burning into him with unanswered questions, but Kuroo refused to give in.</p><p>     As the train reached the stop where Kuroo would get off, he made his way towards the exit. He refused to meet Hinata’s eyes as he and Kageyama had sat directly next to the exit. Kuroo rushed off and away from the two as the doors closed behind him and the couple continued on their way towards Kenma’s.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     Kuroo hesitantly knocked on the door to Tsukishima’s apartment, out of breath from rushing up the stairs. <em>I shouldn't have run up those, </em>he internally complained<em>. I'm too old for this.</em></p><p>     Only after a minute of waiting. The door opened to unsurprisingly reveal Tsukishima.</p><p>     Tsukishima sighed deeply before turning his body to allow Kuroo to step inside. "Come in. Take your shoes off. You can set them over there." He gestured vaguely at the corner where Kuroo could see a single pair of shoes resting.</p><p>     "That was a pretty deep sigh there, Tsukkipoo. Do I really look that horrible?" Kuroo joked as he stepped inside the home, closing the door behind himself.</p><p>     "Yes." Tsukishima deadpanned with no hesitation as he turned to walk to the living room. "You look like shit."</p><p>     A genuine frown overtook Kuroo's expression for a moment before he attempted to shrug it off. "That's fair." He followed Tsukishima into the living room and set the bag of snacks on the coffee table in the middle.</p><p>     Tsukishima glanced up at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the TV.</p><p>      "What, no 'thank you, Kuroo!' or even a 'You're the best, Kuroo!'?" He raised his voice to be squeaky high as he feigned an imitation of Tsukishima.</p><p>     Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "It's my home."</p><p>     Kuroo sighed before making himself comfortable on the other side of the couch from Tsukishima. "Whatever."</p><p>     The two were quiet for a few minutes aside from the sound of the TV and eating. Kuroo appreciated that Tsukishima made no attempt to discuss the events of earlier in the day despite the fact that the unknown must have been eating away at the blonde.</p><p>     Kuroo was about to bridge the gap when both of their phones went off at the same time. Briefly looking at each other curiously, they each checked and saw that Atsumu had sent them a link to the Streamys nominations announcement.</p><p>      Kuroo nervously hesitated to look, silently trusting Tsukishima to tell him the results.</p><p>     "Congratulations, Streamy Nominated Kuroo Tetsurou." A brief smile graced Tsukishima’s features and Kuroo sighed with relief at the good news.</p><p>     Tsukishima’s smile faltered for a second after he continued scrolling and Kuroo looked over at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"</p><p>     "Oh, nothing." Tsukishima dismissed. "I'm just seeing which of our friends are nominated as well, and Kenma was nominated for Gaming."</p><p>     Kuroo’s breath hitched as his head was filled with Kenma once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary: Kuroo freaks out at his and Kenma’s argument and tries to call Bokuto for support. Bokuto is likely busy or his phone is dead so he doesn't pick up and Kuroo begins to spiral. He gets a call from someone and initially ignores it but eventually picks up after several calls to find that it's Tsukishima inviting him over to hang out because Yamaguchi is apparently out of the house for the day and definitely has nothing to do with Kenma. Kuroo gets back to his home and finds a note saying Bokuto is hanging out with Akaashi for the day and that Kuroo should invite Kenma over, further hurting Kuroo. Kuroo’s spiral begins again as he questions who is more at fault considering he wasn't sober during the kiss, Kenma was and didn't pull away immediately, and Kenma blew up at him when he didn't know what to say. He eventually wants to text Kenma and apologize but gets a text from Tsukishima before he can, reminding him that the offer to hang out is still on the table. Kuroo agrees and decides to go after being overwhelmed by his solitude. Kuroo goes to the store to get snacks and runs into Kageyama and Hinata who are getting drinks to hang out with Kenma. Kuroo thinks that Hinata is behind Tsukishima’s invitation since the two are friends, and Kuroo expresses that he doesn't want to talk about the whole thing for a while. The three all end up on the same train since Tsukishima and Kenma live in the same direction and Kuroo is relieved to get off first. Tsukishima and Kuroo sit around together comfortably watching TV for a bit before Atsumu texts them a link that lets them know that some of their friends are nominated for Streamys. Tsukishima congratulates Kuroo for his and Bokuto's channel being nominated and reluctantly tells Tsukishima that Kenma was as well. </p><p> </p><p>Phew what a chapter... I promise next week's will be fun Minecraft with KenHina!!! Random fun fact to wrap this all up, I'm in the process of learning German and Spanish, but English is my first language!! Have a great week and stay safe!!!!! 💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama play Minecraft.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who went back and fixed the format of every chapter from both works and added a summary before every chapter yesterday?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Hi guys, can you hear me?” Kenma’s soft voice overpowered Hinata’s hushed whispers to Kageyama, though those ceased once Kenma started the stream. “Oh good. Hi chat.” Kenma greeted with a smile on his face.</p><p>     “Hey!! Did you guys miss me!? Sorry I haven’t been on a Kodzuken stream in a while!!” Hinata immediately took over the stream with his boyish charm and sunshine personality. “Oh wow! Chat’s going so fast today I can’t even read it!! Hmmm… looks like you guys are excited to see us though!”</p><p>     Hinata’s giggles filled the otherwise quiet room, causing both Kageyama and Kenma’s hearts to clench at the happy sight. Hinata reached next to him and pulled Kageyama closer to himself and farther into the frame. “I brought my boyfriend, Tobio, with me today! It’s his first time gaming with Kodzuken, so we’re going to have to go easy on him!” Hinata winked at the camera set up, and the chat swooned.</p><p>     Kenma continued reading chat, glad to have something to occupy his senses. “Yes, hi guys. Uhhhh… no I brought out extra monitors and desks with mics for them. There’s no way we’d all fit on my monitor. Yeah it has been a while since I had a guest. Don’t get used to it.” Kenma’s dry humor caused a flurry of comments to rush in from chat, and Kenma had to squint in order to read them all.</p><p>     As Kenma continued answering questions, Hinata and Kageyama moved their desk chairs to the monitors already set up. Hinata continued to watch Kenma from the corner of his eye, but the faux-blonde seemed to be doing alright, at least for the time being.</p><p>     “Yes, we’ll be squad streaming tonight. I’ll set it up now. One sec guys.” Kenma quietly tapped away at his keyboard until the squad stream was set up to where viewers could easily move from seeing Kenma’s monitor with the title card and his facecam to Hinata’s screen with Minecraft and a facecam and Kageyama’s with the same. “Yeah, those two already had Twitch accounts, though they don’t stream, so this was the easiest way even though we’re all in the same room.” Kenma continued to squint at the flurry of chat. “No, we have a discord call up and the mics won’t pick up each other until they yell.”</p><p>     “Until?” Kageyama asked warily.</p><p>     “Until.” Hinata nodded somberly. “Playing Minecraft with Kenma is scary because he plays on Hard mode.”</p><p>     Kageyama blanched. “But I’ve only ever played on Peaceful???”</p><p>     “Oh boy.”</p><p>     Kenma let out a soft laugh at their conversation before groaning at chat. “Yeah yeah, I know. I thought I could get you guys to forget the glasses check if I didn’t say anything.” Kenma reached off-screen before popping open his glasses case and putting on the frames. “Fine. Happy?”</p><p>     The chat erupted into glasses emotes.</p><p>     “Why did I let you guys make that? Ugh…”</p><p>     Hinata giggled before clapping his hands together. “Alrighty! Let’s get started!!” The bright man clicked ‘Create a New World,’ but Kenma stopped him before he could get any further.</p><p>      “Oh no, Sho. I already have the seed for tonight’s world.” Kenma’s tone sent shivers down his guests’ spines. “We’re right in front of a Woodland Mansion and there’s supposed to be a stronghold in the cave a few blocks away.” He grinned. “Should be a lot of fun.” Tonight’s goal is to beat the game.”</p><p>     Hinata ran his hand down his face. “You’re going to be <em>carrying</em> this team, Kenma.”</p><p>     Kenma shrugged. “When am I not?”</p><p>     After a brief struggle with the loading screen and blocking other screens so the viewers couldn’t join, Kenma, Kageyama, and Hinata managed to spawn in a world together.</p><p>     “Woah, this house is so pretty, Kenma! How’d you build it so fast?” Kageyama expertly moved his character closer to the Woodland Mansion. All of his time spent in Creative Mode or Peaceful allowed him to move fluidly and build beautiful houses, though he had not spent much time exploring the extent to which a Minecraft world could contain structures.</p><p>     Kenma and Hinata stifled their giggles but made no move to stop the naive ravenette.</p><p>     “Wait… Kenma? Why are these villagers grey? Is that… an axe!? Hell no!! Oh god where’s the exit??? Kenma? Hinata? HELP!” Kageyama frantically ran deeper and deeper into the mansion and into the nearest empty room before taking blocks from a nearby chest and blocking himself in. Kageyama looked over at Hinata and Kenma’s screens on the other sides of the room only to find them playing the game completely differently.</p><p>     “So, Kenma… did you hear that the nominations for the Streamys will be tonight?” Hinata and Kenma chopped away at trees with their stone axes, creating a large supply of wood in their inventories. “I bet a few of our friends have a good shot at it!”<br/>        “Eh…” Kenma brushed it off, though he knew that he was not completely successful at hiding his true excitement. “It’d be nice to have our friends get the recognition they deserve.” Without breaking from his concentration on what he was saying, Kenma expertly killed a creeper without taking any damage as he walked further and further into the cave.</p><p>     “That’s nice of you to say!” Hinata smiled as he followed behind Kenma, though with significantly less health due to a run-in with a single zombie.</p><p>     “Uh, guys? A little help here?” Kageyama could hear Vindicators and other Illagers outside of his blockade, and he began to sweat. “WHAT IS THAT!?” He screamed as a Vex flew at him after passing through his blockade. “I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die! This is it, oh my god.”</p><p>     Hinata did nothing to hide his giggles as he peered over at Kageyama’s screen. “Seems like a tough situation, Baka. Sucks to suck.” Hinata stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend who responded by sticking his tongue out as well.</p><p>     “Boke, watch your own screen.” Kageyama’s tone hinted at him having some sort of smug satisfaction, and Hinata immediately returned his attention to his own screen only to find that he was down a lot more health than he was before.</p><p>     “Wh-- Kenmaaaaaa!!! Why didn’t you protect meee!?” Hinata whined as he ran as fast as he could out of the cave and its horrible skeletons.</p><p>     “Not my job. So anyways…” Kenma returned his attention to his screen and his own chat, completely ignoring Hinata’s plight.</p><p>     Hinata fake pouted for a minute before noticing that it was going to be nighttime very soon. “Oh geez, I guess I’ll start making our house since APPARENTLY NO ONE ELSE EVER WANTS TO HELP ME!!” He exaggerated his anger, though he added in a childish ‘hmph’ to the end to show that he was only kidding around.</p><p>     Kageyama hesitantly broke a single block from his blockade only to be met face to face with an Illusionist. “OH MY GOD!” he jumped in his seat before immediately trying to replace the block. He missed a few times, only managing to block <em>himself</em> from getting to the blockade, but he eventually succeeded and was alone in the darkness with nothing but himself and a single chest with a few blocks inside. “I’d help, but I’m still STUCK IN THIS STUPID FREAKIN’ MANSION!!”</p><p>     “Oh look. Diamonds.” Kenma monotonously stated before breaking them carefully.</p><p>     “HUH!?” Kageyama and Hinata momentarily ripped themselves away from their screens to peer over and see the light blue ore on Kenma’s screen.</p><p>     “How!?” Hinata demanded. “You must have used hacks or something!!”</p><p>     “Nope.”</p><p>     “Can you come up and help me make this house? Monsters are going to be spawning up here soon…”</p><p>     “Sorry, I can’t hear you over all of the diamonds I’m getting down here. What did you say?”</p><p>     Hinata frowned and pouted at Kenma, but the blonde refused to give in. Kenma went deeper into the cave and all of its nooks and crannies whilst Hinata rushed to finish the walls of the house before darkness fully hit.</p><p>     Everyone was immersed in their own part of the game until a spider began attacking Hinata after crawling into the house from the unfinished roof.</p><p>     “No no no no!!!! I’m too young to die!” Hinata pleaded as he was on half a heart. “I’m a good boy, I swear! I never even got to put my Minecraft bed next to Tobio’s! I--”</p><p>     Hinata cut himself off as he was met with a ‘GAME OVER’ screen.</p><p>     “Awww, Boke… that was so sweet of you… I’d love to put my Minecraft bed next to yours, but I’m still stuck…” Kageyama blushed.</p><p>     “That’s it!” Hinata took off his headset without respawning and marched over to Kenma’s desk. “Come back up to the surface and help me rescue Tobio! Pleaaaase?”</p><p>     Without looking up, Kenma continued mining diamonds. “Just let him die. He’ll respawn outside. It’s not like he has anything useful anyways for when he loses his inventory…”</p><p>     “It’s the principle of the matter.” Hinata countered before continuing to beg. “Please please please please please please pleaseeeeeeeee? I won’t stop asking until you dooooo!!”</p><p>     “Ughhhhh fine. Let me put on my diamond armor and grab my diamond sword and then I’ll be up.” Kenma acquiesced. “Guess I don’t have time to enchant it…”</p><p>     “ENCHANT YOUR-- you know what? Nevermind. Just help me rescue my boyfriend and I’ll forgive you for being stingy.”</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes, but exited the cave anyways. Morning had dawned, and Kenma was met with Hinata’s freshly respawned body with a wooden sword.</p><p>     “Absolutely not. You’re not going in there like that.” Kenma waved a hand towards Hinata’s character on his screen.</p><p>     “Naked?” Hinata wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>     “Please don’t call it that. Here’s some armor.” Kenma graciously tossed a full set of iron armor and weaponry at Hinata’s feet before sprinting in the entrance of the Woodland Mansion. “Kageyama, where are you?”</p><p>     Said man hesitantly broke a block in the blockade once more, only to be met with a face-full of Vindicator. “Uhhhhh… a dark room?”</p><p>     Hinata smiled and laughed at Kenma’s grimace</p><p>     “Great. Very helpful.” Kenma sarcastically responded before sighing. “Guess we’re not defeating the Ender Dragon tonight…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     “Oya oya? Missed call from Kubroo and a few texts from Hinata and Tsukki!? I'm pretty popular, huh, Aghaashee?"</p><p>     Akaashi paused his typing and slowly looked up at Bokuto. "Any follow-up texts from Kuroo-san to tell you why he called?"</p><p>     "Uhhhh none!" Bokuto said. "Must have butt-dialed me!!!" He laughed.</p><p>     Akaashi hummed in slight agreement before turning his attention back to his laptop and his paper. "What did Hinata text about then?"</p><p>     "I'll read it out loud!!" He pretended to clear his throat, causing Akaashi to smile slightly at his silliness. "It says, 'Hey Bokuto-senpai!! I don't know how much Kuroo-senpai has told you but he and Kenma got into a big fight, so I'm keeping Kenma company tonight.'" Bokuto paused his reading, looking up at Akaashi with wide eyes. "Kuroo and Kenma.... fought?" He mumbled before dropping his phone.</p><p>     Akaashi picked it up and continued reading, if only to figure out what was going on. "Hinata says he's texted Tsukishima-kun and that he's keeping Kuroo-san company but Hinata wants to make sure you keep him company for the next while." Akaashi summarized.</p><p>     Bokuto nodded to show that he understood, but he remained quiet otherwise.</p><p>     Akaashi frowned as he knew that Bokuto was in his apartment keeping him company while his best friend was having a horrible time. “Did you want to… go over to Tsukishima-kun’s and--”</p><p>     “YES! LET’S GO COMFORT MY KUBROO!!” Bokuto ran out of Akaashi’s apartment, filled with renewed vigor and a steadfast resolution.</p><p>     Akaashi smiled softly at his close friend’s conviction and mumbled, “I’ll grab the ice cream from the fridge” before walking out with Bokuto’s phone still in hand.<em> I hope Kuroo’s okay...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! Not sure what next week's chapter is going to bring with the Third Gym squad... time to go write it!!</p><p>Have a great week!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 3rd Gym Squad hang out and Tsukishima and Kuroo make a bet.</p><p>     Fluff instead of angst for 2k reads!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I completely rewrote the entire chapter Friday night, literally 12 hours before I posted it on my Instagram, because the first draft was so horrible and I didn't want more angst this week.... so here ya go.</p><p>     THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 2K READS AND 100 KUDOS!! :D So awesome!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <em>Knock knock</em></p><p>     “Door’s unlocked!” Tsukishima called from the living room.</p><p>     Bokuto rushed inside the apartment and immediately ran towards Tsukishima’s voice. He skidded to a halt so he wouldn’t run into the coffee table in front of the TV, but his eyes continued to frantically move around the room. “Where’s my Kubroo!?”</p><p>     “Go take off your shoes.” the blonde grimaced. “And he’s just in the bathroom.”</p><p>     Akaashi calmly entered the room before motioning to Bokuto to go back to the front door and place his shoes next to the others. Akaashi sat down on a chair near the counter, away from the couch where he figured Kuroo was laying down. “Thank you for allowing us to come over, Tsukishima-kun.”</p><p>     Tsukishima didn’t turn around from where his attention was focused on the TV. Even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to see Akaashi since Tsukishima was sitting down in front of the couch. “It’s nothing.” He stated levely. “He just needs other people right now…”</p><p>     Akaashi nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as Kuroo reentered the room with Bokuto hanging off of his shoulders.</p><p>     “C’mon pleaaaase???” Bokuto begged.</p><p>     “No.”</p><p>     “Pleaaaase? I really wanna!!!”</p><p>     “No. We are not playing MarioKart tonight. You know how competitive Tsukki gets and I’d hate to embarrass him in his own home…” Kuroo snickered as he sat down behind the blonde on the couch.</p><p>     “We both know I would beat you in MarioKart. Or any game.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.</p><p>     “Oya? Is that a challenge?” Kuroo lazily tossed an arm off of the couch and hit Tsukishima in the face.</p><p>     “Can’t we just play some peaceful game like Minecraft or… Monopoly?” Akaashi cut in.</p><p>     “Monopoly? No way.” Bokuto immediately shot the suggestion down with a pout. “Kuroo gets way too into it and takes the fun out of being a capitalist…”</p><p>     Tsukishima nodded his agreement. “How about a compromise?” he cleared his throat to begin the proposal. “If I come out on top after a Cup you have to text Kenma and ask him to meet up.”</p><p>     Kuroo opened his mouth to protest, but Tsukishima quickly cut him off. “You can’t let this go on any longer than it already has. I don’t know what this argument was over but it can’t be more important than your friendship.”</p><p>     Kuroo looked down as he thought over Tsukishima’s words. <em>Is it?</em></p><p>     “If you win… well, I’m not worried about it. Agreed?” Tsukishima stuck out his hand for Kuroo to shake.</p><p>     “Now hold on a minute…” Kuroo smirked. “I want to pick your punishment for when <em>you</em> lose.”</p><p>     “Tch. As if I would.” Tsukishima stood up and made his way to sit on the other side of the couch from Kuroo. “Go ahead and pick anything.”</p><p>     “Anything?” Kuroo asked slowly before reaching out his hand for a handshake.</p><p>     Tsukishima hesitated for a moment before grasping Kuroo’s hand. “Anything.”</p><p>     Kuroo’s expression melted into a grin that sent shivers down Tsukishima’s spine. After the handshake was broken, Kuroo clapped his hands together. “Right! Let’s get on with it then, shall we?”</p><p>     “Are you not going to tell me what you picked?”</p><p>     “What, are you worried you’ll lose?” Kuroo taunted.</p><p>     Tsukishima scoffed before making his way to cast his Switch to the TV. He looked back at Bokuto and Akaashi who had moved to sit on the floor in front of the couch. “You two want in?”</p><p>     Bokuto scooted around until he was satisfied with resting in between Akaashi’s legs. No one commented on the two men’s fierce blushes.</p><p>     “Yeah, we’ll play.” Akaashi covered his red face with one hand while reaching his other hand out for a controller from Tsukishima.</p><p>     Once Tsukishima had settled back onto the couch, the group began picking players. Kuroo rushed and successfully managed to steal Waluigi from an upset Bokuto.</p><p>     “But I don’t want Wario…” Bokuto replied to Akaashi’s attempts at consoling him. “He’s the way worse brother!!!”</p><p>     “How about Bowser? Or Donkey Kong?” Akaashi suggested as he selected Princess Peach.</p><p>     Bokuto scanned the character roster before his eyes lit up. “This one!” He proudly exclaimed as he selected Baby Rosalina. “Rosalina is the best!!”</p><p>     Tsukishima’s hands moved on autopilot to select Luigi.</p><p>     “Y’know…” Kuroo dangerously began. “Luigi kinda reminds me of your boyfriend.” At Tsukishima’s narrowed eyes, Kuroo rushed to explain. “I mean that he’s fairly mild-mannered except when he gets worked up and he’s a genuinely nice guy!” He paused before a mischievous grin overtook his face. “And the whole green thing they’ve got going on.”</p><p>     Kuroo managed to deflect Tsukishima’s incoming foot with his arm before the blond’s foot could damage him.</p><p>     “Who does Yamaguchi-kun like to play as?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>     A small smile made its way onto Tsukishima’s face as he thought about his partner. “He likes Yoshi and Shy Guy but he doesn’t really have a preference of one over the other.”</p><p>     The others nodded along as the answer made complete sense when they thought about what Yamaguchi was like.</p><p>     “So… what Cup are we going to play?” Kuroo asked the group in general.</p><p>     “Ooh ooh! Let’s do the Lightning Cup!” Bokuto jumped in causing Tsukishima to move his cursor over to the Lightning icon on the Cup selection screen. “It has Tik Tok Clock, Piranha Plant Slide, Grumble Volcano, and the hard Rainbow Road!!”</p><p>     The rest of the group grimaced at the painful choice, but no one spoke up in opposition as they couldn’t bear to be the reason why Bokuto was unhappy or pouting.</p><p>     The first few races went about as expected with Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Akaashi always placing in the top 5 spots and Bokuto in the last 5.</p><p>     During Tik Tok Clock, the race ended with the cogs at the finish line changing direction as Tsukishima was on them, allowing Kuroo to zoom past him and squeak into second after Akaashi and with Bokuto in eighth. Piranha Plant slide went much the same way with Akaashi easily winning as Tsukishima managed to place several places higher than Kuroo who kept getting chomped by Piranha Plants. Bokuto finished ninth. In Grumble Volcano, everyone but Akaashi had issues with not falling off of the track.</p><p>     “I just drive cautiously,” he claimed. “You all drive like maniacs.”</p><p>     Akaashi again finished first with Kuroo and Tsukishima claiming positions in the first couple spots. Bokuto’s twelfth place finish caused him to pout. Akaashi was quickly able to convince Bokuto to finish the Cup with soft caresses of his hair.</p><p>     Everyone shifted around where they were sitting nervously as the game moved to Rainbow Road. Kuroo and Tsukishima gripped their controllers harder and they stared almost unblinkingly at the TV.</p><p>     As the game sounded off to signal the start of the race, Kuroo was halted before he even left the line as he had screwed up the boost. Tsukishima shot ahead and began racing around the track.</p><p>     “Dang it!” Kuroo complained. “I keep screwing it up!”</p><p>     “Thanks for the head start, you--” Tsukishima’s taunting was cut short as he went zooming off of the track. He frowned heavily as he saw Kuroo’s Waluigi catch up and subsequently pass him as Tsukishima had to start accelerating from zero.</p><p>     “Waaaaaa!” Kuroo yelled as Tsukishima managed to hit him with a red shell.</p><p>     Kuroo and Tsukishima remained close throughout the race with their positioning coming down to the last turn and final stretch.</p><p>     Tsukishima managed to use a shortcut as Waluigi and Luigi raced neck and neck to the finish line. Kuroo’s Waluigi repeatedly hit Tsukishima’s smaller Luigi, causing Luigi to be pushed behind the larger character.</p><p>     The finish would normally have been a photo finish, but the game was able to tell that Kuroo had beaten Tsukishima by a hair’s breadth of an inch.</p><p>     The blonde groaned. “That’s practically cheating!”</p><p>     “I’m using what’s available to me.” Kuroo grinned. “Time to see the results.”</p><p>     To say Kuroo and Tsukishima were shocked was an understatement. The two men were forced to see Akaashi’s Princess Peach celebrating her win which neither had seen coming.</p><p>     “Why are you surprised?” Bokuto laughed. “He got first in every race!”</p><p>     “I guess you guys just didn’t notice me finish because you were so far behind me every time. I kind of forgot we were racing.” Akaashi teased as Kuroo and Tsukishima looked away from the screen, embarrassed.</p><p>     “Ugh, I can’t believe we ended up tieing for third!” Kuroo groaned before observing how Akaashi was petting Bokuto’s hair to comfort the man who had come in 9th. Kuroo reached his hand towards Tsukishima and ruffled his blonde hair.</p><p>     “Quit it!” Tsukishima slapped Kuroo’s hair. “I’m not a dog!”</p><p>     Kuroo held both hands up in a surrender. “Coulda fooled me.” he smirked.</p><p>     “Well... you didn’t win so you’d better start preparing your text to Kenma.” Tsukishima looked down his nose at Kuroo triumphantly.</p><p>     Kuroo pouted as he reached for his phone in his pocket.</p><p>     “Now wait a second…” Akaashi spoke up. “Tsukishima didn’t win either. You tied for third, I got first.” The happy Princess Peach on the screen reminded the group of that fact. “Doesn’t that mean that Tsukishima has to do whatever Kuroo decided?”</p><p>     “Wait a minute…” Kuroo slowly turned to look at Tsukishima. “It does!” his face split into a grin as Tsukishima winced.</p><p>      “Fine, but you have to go first.” Tsukishima groaned.</p><p>      “Nuh uh…” Kuroo cryptically began. “I might as well tell you first since you won’t be able to do it right now. Trust me.”</p><p>     Tsukishima looked at him curiously. “Alright then. What is it?”</p><p>     Kuroo took a few deep breaths in and out to calm himself after he had just worked himself up from excitement. “You have to propose to Tadashi!”</p><p>     Tsukishima’s face paled and a gasp was heard from the other two men in the room. The blonde’s jaw dropped in shock as his eyes bugged out. “W-what?” he stammered. “Why w-would y-you--”</p><p>     “Oh please. I know you’ve been hiding the ring in your drawers for weeks now.” Kuroo nodded to where Tsukishima had unconsciously looked into said room. “I’m surprised Tadashi hasn’t found it yet…”</p><p>     Tsukishima nodded in agreement before returning his gaze to the floor. “Alright.” he said after a moment. “But only because I want to do this anyways and I’m going to do it my way. Besides… you still have to text Kenma.” he smirked.</p><p>     Kuroo and Bokuto cheered as the group all found themselves smiling.</p><p>     “Congratulations on your engagement, Tsukki!” Bokuto cheered.</p><p>     “Bokuto-san, he hasn’t asked yet.” Akaashi pointed out.</p><p>     Bokuto pouted for a moment before his expression picked up again. “Yamaguchi is obviously going to say yes!”</p><p>     Nobody commented on the small smile that graced Tsukishima’s face nor did anyone acknowledge his quiet comment of, “he’ll be a Tsukishima soon enough.”</p><p>     The group quietly steered away from the impending engagement as Kuroo pulled out his phone again. He saw in his Twitch notifications that Kenma was streaming, but brief encouragement from Bokuto allowed Kuroo to shake off his nervousness and work out the text.</p><p>     The final draft the group decided on read: <em>‘Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you on your nomination and to ask if you would be willing to meet with me sometime so we could talk’</em></p><p>     Kuroo considered joining Kenma’s stream to check and see his reaction for when the faux blonde read his text, but Kuroo decided against it and instead decided to continue mindlessly watching TV with his other friends.</p><p>    The night was a success and the future was looking brighter than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah so there isn't much MarioKart in this chapter because I thought the dialog/interactions were more important and every time I tried writing it, it sucked. </p><p>     Executive decision that Tsukiyama deserves the world.</p><p>     Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great week!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leaving early, arriving late, and a talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Between chapter 138 of AOT and this newest episode later today, my emotions are ruined. </p><p>I hope everyone had a good week :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Alright, thanks so much for joining this stream and watching me and my friends play some Minecraft. Stream highlights will be up on my YouTube channel in the next few days so look out for that. See you guys next time.”</p><p>     Kageyama, Hinata, and Kenma stood side by side in front of Kenma’s facecam, waving to the camera until Kenma turned off his equipment.</p><p>     “Thanks for joining me tonight--” Kenma peered at the time displayed on a nearby clock. “Or I guess it’s the morning now, huh…” he nervously shifted on the balls of his feet.</p><p>     Hinata chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so. We had fun the entire time though, right Tobio?” Hinata nudged his barely-awake boyfriend.</p><p>     “Huh? Right. Uh, yeah, it was fun. Maybe next time we could do this when there’s still daylight outside though…”</p><p>     The trio exited Kenma’s gaming room before walking to the kitchen.</p><p>     “Thanks for being here, guys. I… I don’t know what I was going to do with my night.” Kenma admitted.</p><p>     Hinata’s eyes shone with unshed tears as he all but tackled Kenma into a hug. “We wanted to be here Kenma, whether you’re ready to talk or not.”</p><p>     Kenma nodded softly before closing his eyes. “I think I want to get this off of my chest…” he paused to collect his thoughts before continuing. “Kuroo kissed me on the couch last night and I may or may not have kissed him back and then it was this whole thing and--”</p><p>     “Kenma? Breathe. It’s okay. Take your time.” Kageyama cut in.</p><p>     “Thanks…” Kenma swallowed the glass of water offered to him by Hinata. “So then after IHOP, we talked in my living room and then it turned into a yelling argument sort of thing and he ended up saying he didn’t know why he kissed me of all people.”</p><p>     Kageyama and Hinata gasped at hearing Kuroo’s hurtful words, though remained silent to let Kenma talk without interruption.</p><p>     “He left the apartment after that and we haven’t talked since. It feels like a week ago even though it was just a few hours, so I guess I’m just struggling to understand what happened and what to do…”</p><p>     Hinata and Kageyama shared a glance before Kageyama spoke up. “I’m not very close to everyone yet, but I think I’ve seen enough to know that you two work well together. I don’t think he meant what he said, but it is still horrible that he said that stuff in the first place. Are you going to call him?”</p><p>     “No, probably not. I’ll probably let it sit for a few days until I can get my thoughts together about what I want to say.”</p><p>     “Good call.” Hinata said. “I agree with Tobio in the fact that I don’t think he meant any of it, but none of us know what goes on in his head so it might just be safer to let it all cool off. Either way, we--”</p><p>     Hinata’s phone ringing cut off whatever he was going to say as he answered it.</p><p>     “Yeah? Uh huh? What? No! We’re at Kenma’s! No, we agreed for tomorrow at eleven! Yes I know how early in the morning it is, do you? Sorry. I really can't, I swear. It’s for--” Hinata let out a frustrated sigh as presumably, he was struggling to get a word in around his mother on the phone. “Ugh fine. But just know that I’m not happy about it.” Hinata angrily hung up after another minute.</p><p>     He reluctantly turned to Kenma. “Kenma… Tobio and I were going to have lunch with my mom tomorrow, but she apparently just decided she wants to spend the day with us which requires us to spend what’s left of the night at her house. I tried to tell her that we’re here because it’s important but she saw the stream and thinks it’s only for that.” Hinata ran a hand through his hair that was quickly clasped by Kageyama.</p><p>     “It’s okay.” Kenma waved off. “I know your mom and I get that she wants to spend as much time with you guys as possible. She lives nearby so if you guys leave now you should be able to get there before the weirdos go outside.” His small attempt at humor did not distract Hinata.</p><p>     “Kenma, are you <em>absolutely sure</em> that you’ll be okay tonight?”</p><p>     “No, you’ve already done more than enough. If I need to, I can call… Tooru and Tadashi. I think they’re together tonight so it shouldn’t be hard to reach one. I promise I’ll be okay. Besides,” he offered a weak smile, “I’ve got an early morning tomorrow anyways.”</p><p>     Hinata hesitantly accepted Kenma’s reassurances, but only after a quick promise of a call at any time if the faux blonde began to think hurtful thoughts.</p><p>     As soon as the door shut behind Hinata and Kageyama, a cold breeze surrounded Kenma. Alone once more, knowing that he didn’t want to be. He took his phone out of the pocket and suddenly being cold was the least of his worries.</p><p>     <em>Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you on your nomination and to ask if you would be willing to meet with me sometime so we could talk</em></p><p>     Kenma’s phone clattered to the ground. <em>He wants to talk?</em> he thought. <em>It’s been less than a day. What is there to talk about!?</em></p><p>     Kenma left his phone on the ground before walking to his kitchen sink. A quick splash of water to his face made Kenma feel more awake, but the text was still sitting there in his notifications when he checked again.</p><p>     He didn’t want to bother anyone more than he already had, so Kenma returned to silent solitude as he let the text stew in his mind.</p><p>     <em>What does he even want to say to me? Nothing he can say can change the way he feels about me… rather, doesn’t feel about me, I guess…</em> Kenma frowned to himself. <em>I thought he made it very clear that friends are all we’ll ever be, so why do we need to meet up in order to talk through this? He makes it sound like more than a simple apology for being an ass to me…</em></p><p>     Kenma shrugged to himself as he considered how to respond to the text. <em>I’m not sorry for anything I said though. I want to know why he kissed me back if there’s nothing between us. I can’t be friends with someone who can’t be honest with me.</em></p><p>     With his mind made up, Kenma simply texted back: <em>Fukurodani’s 10 am.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     Kuroo’s morning began abruptly as a bag was tossed onto his chest. “Ow?” His eyes remained closed due to light sensitivity as he turned his body to face the culprit. “I was sleeping! Come on.”</p><p>     “Sorry!” the voice he vaguely recognized as Tadashi squeaked. “I didn’t know someone was on the couch and I never would have thrown my stuff on you, it’s just that I normally toss my bag on there and I just got home and--”</p><p>     “Babe?” Tsukishima’s tired voice rang out from the kitchen. “Are you home? I’m in the kitchen. Ignore the rooster on the couch. Our other house guests left an hour ago since Akaashi had work and an assignment to do.”</p><p>     Kuroo slowly opened his eyes and stifled a giggle as Tadashi all but skipped to the kitchen in order to stand on his tippy toes and press a soft kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek. Tsukishima chased Yamaguchi’s lips as they retreated and captured him in a lingering chaste kiss. Kuroo looked away embarrassedly at the loving display of affection before checking his phone on the table.</p><p>     “Oh!” he unconsciously reacted out loud, snapping Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s attention towards him with blushes coating their cheeks. “It’s from Kenma!”</p><p>     Tsukishima’s surprise was shown on his face for a split second before his sarcastic mask returned. “I’m surprised he texted you at all.” he teased. “What did he say?’</p><p>     “What are you, a gossip queen? None of your business!” Kuroo grinned. He stood up and walked towards the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with Kenma at ten.”</p><p>     “Not a date.” Tsukishima unhelpfully chimed in. “Make sure you know exactly what you’re going to say to him so you don’t sound like an idiot!”</p><p>     “Uhhh…” Yamaguchi worriedly said. “Isn’t it already 9:50? Fukurodani is more than ten minutes away…”</p><p>     Kuroo’s eyes snapped to the time displayed on his phone only to see that Yamaguchi was right. “Shit!!! I gotta go! Thanks for everything Tsukki and good luck!” he called out as he rushed out of the apartment.</p><p>     “Good luck? With what?” Yamaguchi inquired.</p><p>     “Don’t worry about it, Tadashi…” Tsukishima said with a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>      Kuroo sprinted into Fukurodani and frantically whipped his head around to see if he could find Kenma. His frantic text of ‘<em>I just woke up so I’m going to be a bit late. I’m rushing over, I promise’</em> was read but left unanswered, further piling onto Kuroo’s already tall mountain of nerves.</p><p>     “He’s in the back.” the calm voice of Akaashi met Kuroo with no form of greeting. “He’s been here since 9:30 and keeps looking from his phone to the door. Hurry up.”</p><p>     With no time for jokes, Kuroo walked as quickly as possible without running towards the now-located faux blonde. Kuroo knew the exact moment Kenma saw him from his peripheral vision due to Kenma stiffening in his seat and turning his phone off.</p><p>     “I asked Akaashi to bring us our usuals as soon as you got here and I already paid, so don’t worry about it.” Kenma spoke immediately once Kuroo was within earshot.</p><p>     “Oh. Thanks.” Kuroo dumbly stated before sitting down stiffly in his seat.</p><p>     The silence was broken minutes later as Akaashi set the hot beverages down between the men. As he walked away, Akaashi nudged Kuroo, jolting the other men out of his thoughts and into the realization that he was the one who needed to start the conversation.</p><p>     “Look,” he began, “I took everything way too far and said some things I deeply regret and definitely shouldn’t have. I was under the influence of alcohol and kissed you without permission which is definitely not okay. I’m sorry I hurt the one I love.”</p><p>     Kenma had been silently listening to Kuroo with a neutral look on his face, but Kuroo’s last sentence pushed him over the edge. He took a deep breath so as not to blow up in a public space. “You don’t get to say that to me.”</p><p>     “What? That I love you?”</p><p>     “You know that you don’t mean it the way that I do. It’s unfair for you to try and use my feelings like this.”</p><p>     “Oh come on. I wasn’t trying to--”</p><p>     “Please just… don’t.” Kenma briefly looked up at Kuroo from where his gaze had been fixed on the table only to see that Kuroo’s expression was unreadable. Frowning to himself, Kenma began saying his own peace.</p><p>     “I get that you think you’re helping, but you’re not. Please don’t try to force romantic feelings for me. I don’t need pity. I just wanted to know why you kissed me, but I won’t push you anymore. However, I can’t be friends with someone who lies to me like that. I feel betrayed.”</p><p>     “Kenma, I--” Kuroo paused for a moment. “I just want us to be friends and go back to the way things were.” he nodded as if his conclusion was a general consensus that had solved every problem.</p><p>     Kenma cringed slightly before shaking his head softly. “I don’t think I can be friends with someone I can’t trust to be honest with me.”</p><p>     Kuroo's eyes widened as he internally panicked. “Is there anything I can do to convince you that I mean what I’m saying now?”</p><p>     Kenma shook his head. “No… I just need time to build up the trust again. I have a lot to think about and… I’m sorry too for how pushy I was I--” Kenma struggled to force words out of his throat, finally settling on remaining silent once more.</p><p>     Kuroo frowned at Kenma’s lack of a continuation. "And?"</p><p>     As soon as the word left Kuroo's lips, he regretted it. Kenma’s hurt expression etched itself into his mind and Kenma clearly had not expected Kuroo to expect an apology deeper than a simple 'sorry.'</p><p>     “A lot of things were said and I... definitely didn't help anything. But I really do need time. I mean, it's been like..... a day at this point. Don't you think this is rushed?" Kenma pointed out.</p><p>     Kuroo frowned. "Well, I don't want to be fighting you so I figured we should make up quickly."</p><p>     Kenma squinted and sighed. "Kuroo..." He didn't miss Kuroo’s flinch at the lack of his typical 'Kuro' before continuing. "Are you actually sorry for anything or are you trying to just pretend it never happened?"</p><p>     "Kenma, that's ridiculous. I--"</p><p>     "Is it? Because you can't give me any straight answers. I get that I'm asking you to think deeper than you'd like but... you can't even do that for me?"</p><p>     Kuroo avoided Kenma’s pleading gaze. "Kenma, I'm sorry. I just want..." he paused. "I want us to be okay again.</p><p>     ”I don't know if we can. We can try but... I can't say the trust is there." Kenma whispered loud enough for Kuroo to hear, though it felt like Kenma had shouted it all the same.</p><p>     While deep in his thoughts, Kuroo almost missed Kenma standing up and grabbing his things. “Well… I’m going to go.” he said. “I’d like to get back to editing a video that I’m working on and… have time to think…”</p><p>     Without even the chance to say goodbye, Kenma’s departure was just as abrupt and rushed as their attempt at making up a friendship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm planning to wrap up this story in the next two months, hopefully before the middle of May... but we'll see. I'm planning on starting the 'final arc' next week...</p><p>Have a great week and thanks for reading!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Q&amp;A, an argument, and progress.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far!!! I hope you enjoy it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Bro, are we even allowed to film in here?” Kuroo whispered and he and Bokuto crept through the convenience store aisles, giggling quietly to themselves.</p><p>     “Uhhh… probably?” Bokuto shrugged. “I figured we might as well do a Q&amp;A while having a night out on the town!!” he smiled.</p><p>     Kuroo rolled his eyes and laughed. “Sounds about right for our channel. This isn’t a livestream so I’m guessing I’m going to be the one editing this later. Great.”</p><p>     Bokuto grinned. “Yup! First question!!!” he paused to open up Twitter on his phone. “I’ve got a few questions already picked out from you guys, and I’m super excited to share what we’ve been doing!” he glanced down at the screen. “Alright! Uhhhh… Oh! Here’s a good one! ‘are you guys excited for the Streamys?’” Bokuto looked up at Kuroo.</p><p>     “I’ve got this one. Let me have the easy questions.” Kuroo smiled. “Bokuto and I are super stoked for next week. We’ve been hyping ourselves up for the last few weeks or months or whatever for this opportunity, but it’s all thanks to you guys!”</p><p>     “Woah! Save it for the acceptance speech, Kubroo!” Bokuto cut in.</p><p>     Kuroo rolled his eyes good-naturedly before walking away from Bokuto and toward a snack aisle. “You take the next question, Bo. I’m going to look around.”</p><p>     Bokuto shot Kuroo a thumbs up before he turned the camera back toward himself. “Now that we’re alone…” Bokuto winked at the camera before bursting out into laughter. “Just kidding! Next question! ‘Who’s your special guest you’re bringing to the Streamys?’ Ohhhh that’s a good one…”</p><p>     Bokuto’s answer was cut off by a woman walking past him who gave him a dirty look. “Ouch…” Bokuto quietly said to himself. “Guess I have to keep it down… Anyways….”</p><p>     He rested his chin on his hand, pretending to think hard about his answer before finally saying, “I’m bringing my Akaashi!” he smiled to himself. “Akaashi already told me that he’s been planning work and school ahead of time to make sure he can come with! Isn’t that exciting!?” he asked himself since there was no one else around to respond.</p><p>     “Hmmm… let’s see…” Bokuto walked around the store aimlessly as he looked for the next question to answer. “Here’s two questions in one. I’ll knock ‘em out for Kuroo and then we’ll go find him. Not sure where he is in the store…” Bokuto craned his neck attempting to locate the other man but was unsuccessful.</p><p>     “This person asks, ‘where’s kuroo been on the channel recently? Also, new squad collab with Ninja_Shoyo or Kodzuken soon?’” Bokuto frowned a bit as he thought about how to answer. Carefully, he said, “Kuroo’s been working on his own stuff recently and has been super busy with personal stuff… family. And uh… maybe to the collab question. I can text them later and see if they’re down for another week after all this craziness, but no promises!” Bokuto breezed through the questions.</p><p>     “So anyways, now let’s--”</p><p>     “Excuse me, sir?” A store employee tapped Bokuto on the shoulder. “You can’t be filming here. I’m going to have to ask you to stop filming or leave the store.”</p><p>     Bokuto flushed a bright crimson. “Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry! I’ll stop filming now!” he muttered to himself as the employee walked away. “Stupid Kuroo, wandering off like that.”</p><p>     Bokuto walked toward the exit of the store where he found a patiently waiting Kuroo. “Bro, where were you!!” Bokuto asked as the two walked out.</p><p>     Kuroo shrugged as he adjusted his grip on the obvious bag of junk food. “Just explorin’ the store… How’re the questions going?” He teasingly asked.</p><p>     “Come onnnnn…” Bokuto whined. “You can’t just ask that if you’re not going to help!! For all you know, I could have said something super mean about you! What do you think about that, huh!?” Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo.</p><p>     The other man laughed. “I’ll just edit it out later.”</p><p>     “Dang it.” Bokuto pouted, knowing he had been beaten. “Can you help me answer a few more please?”</p><p>     Kuroo exaggerated rolling his eyes to show he wasn’t actually bothered by helping. “Sure. Lay it on me.”</p><p>     The two men laughed as they talked their entire way home. They barely noticed how they had made it back to their home and were still answering questions.</p><p>     “--so then Atsumu had to call the fire department to get me out of the swing. I’ve never been more mortified in my life!” Bokuto’s face flushed as he recalled the event. “Although, close second has got to be the convenience store employee almost kicking me out earlier.”</p><p>     Kuroo laughed. “Seriously!? That’s so funny!”</p><p>     Bokuto lightly punched his shoulder. “Dude, shut up! It’s not that funny!” but he soon joined in on the contagious laughter.</p><p>     “We should probably end this video now.” Kuroo said as he and Bokuto came down from their laughter. “It’s going to be hell to edit this tomorrow. Especially with all the editing I’m going to have to do of the few questions you answered on your own!” Kuroo teased.</p><p>     “Nooooo…” Bokuto rushed to say as the two entered their living room. They sat down on the couch and Bokuto turned to Kuroo. “Bro, I swear all I did was say that you’ve been busy lately and that I’m bringing Akaashi with me to the Streamys. Nothing bad I promise!!”</p><p>     “Woah…” Kuroo put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “I’m not actually mad or accusing you of anything. I trust you 100%, bro.”</p><p>     Bokuto’s brilliant smile lit up the room as the two fist bumped which transitioned into their 4 minute long handshake.</p><p>     “We good?” Bokuto asked.</p><p>     “We good.”</p><p>     Kuroo and Bokuto shared a grin as Bokuto turned the camera and focused it on them to record the end of the video.</p><p>     “I hope you guys enjoyed this video today, and we’re looking forward to our next upload being our acceptance speech at the Streamys!” Kuroo winked at the camera and Bokuto laughed.</p><p>     “Yeah, what he said.” Bokuto added. “Thanks for watching, and subscribe for more!”</p><p>     The two waved at the camera for a few seconds until they had deemed it long enough. Bokuto set the camera down on a nearby table after making sure the footage had all been saved.</p><p>     “But for real, dude. Are we good?” Bokuto asked. “Because you’ve been kinda distant for a while and I’m not sure if I did something wrong or if it was… y’know… the whole thing with Kenma?”</p><p>     Bokuto didn’t miss the way that Kuroo flinched at the blonde’s name, but Kuroo’s face became a stony mask at the sympathetic look in his friend’s eyes.</p><p>     “It’s nothing, Bo. Just nerves for next week. Don’t worry about it at all. Seriously.”</p><p>     Bokuto’s eyes narrowed at the obvious lie. “Come on, Kuroo. I want to be here for you and I know you’re not having the best of times right now. Just… let me help you. Please?”</p><p>     Something in Bokuto’s plea and saddened eyes caused Kuroo’s reluctance to fade. “It’s just…” he sighed. “I’m nervous for the Streamys, yeah… but more so that Kenma’s going to be there and I don’t know how to act around him.”</p><p>     Bokuto’s face morphed into one of surprise. “Wait,” he inquired, “so you guys haven’t been talking?”</p><p>     Kuroo shook his head. “Not really, no... and I haven’t seen him since we met to talk at Fukurodani a while ago.” he frowned. “We just kind of… silently agreed that it’d be too awkward to try and be as close as we were before…” he trailed off.</p><p>     Bokuto frowned. “What’s your hangup?”</p><p>     “Excuse me?” Kuroo was surprised at Bokuto’s confrontational tone.</p><p>     “I know the gist of what happened, what with the kiss and all, from what Akaashi told me from Kenma. I get you not wanting to tell me or anything, but your issue is making it so we all can’t hang out and I miss it…”</p><p>     Kuroo shook his head. “What are you talking about? Listen to me… this isn’t like you…”</p><p>     Bokuto stood up and pointed a finger at Kuroo’s chest. “No you listen to me. I’ve been watching you mope for <em>weeks</em> about this, patiently waiting and letting you try and work things out for yourself. I’m not as dense as you apparently think I am. I know you still watch his videos and I know you care for him. What could possibly keep you from him!?”</p><p>     Kuroo sat on the couch, shocked at Bokuto’s outburst. His head hung low as he thought about what to say. “I appreciate your concern,” Bokuto clenched his fists as he knew what was coming, “but it’s really none of your concern. It was just a dumb argument and we said some things we didn’t mean. That’s all. We’re both busy people so it’s hard for us to get back into what we used to have.” he waved a hand dismissively and offered a poorly forced smile. “You don’t need to worry about us.”</p><p>     Bokuto silently walked toward his room, opening the door. Without turning to look at Kuroo, he said, “You need to stop pushing us away and to accept how you feel. Isn’t it time for you to say something you do mean?” before closing his door.</p><p>     Kuroo sat on the couch, dumbfounded, for a few minutes before Bokuto’s words were fully processed. Great<em> job, Kuroo. You ruined another friendship. Batting zero for two these days…</em> he sighed, knowing he’d need to apologize and make up with Bokuto as soon as possible.</p><p>     He pushed off of the couch with his hands and stretched. <em>Talk to Bokuto and then figure out what to say to Kenma. Got it.</em></p><p>     He walked over to Bokuto’s door, but hesitated before knocking. <em>What do I even say to him? Sorry I was a jerk and you were right? Right about what?</em> Kuroo leaned against the wall.</p><p>     Running his hands through his hair, he sighed. <em>I can’t lose Kenma or Bokuto. I don’t think I could handle that… Bokuto first.</em> He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.</p><p>     “What.”</p><p>     Kuroo deflated at Bokuto’s flat response, but continued anyway. “Look, dude. I--” his throat felt like it was closing up. “I was wrong. I should have talked to you earlier and I really appreciate you trying to help me out. Would you…” he hesitated, unsure if Bokuto would still be willing to help.</p><p>     Bokuto’s door slowly opened, revealing Bokuto gesturing to his bed. “Let’s talk it through.”</p><p>     Kuroo smiled and happily sat down on the bed. After Bokuto had sat down as well, Kuroo spoke up again. “I never expected you to be the mature one out of the two of us.” Kuroo joked.</p><p>     “Oh please. I’m just borrowing the community brain cell today. You can take it back next week to say whatever it is that you’re going to in order to win back Kenma!”</p><p>     “About that…”</p><p>     “Oh come on! You’ve got nothin’ so far!?” Bokuto whined. “You’re worse than I thought.”</p><p>     Kuroo laughed. “Well, that’s what I’m here for, Cupid! Diagnose me, dude.”</p><p>     “Hmmm… your heartbeat sounds like… dumbass and it’s a lethal case. Sorry dude.” the two laughed for a minute before Bokuto decided to say something. “How about we try this. Just pretend I’m not here and say whatever comes to mind about Kenma and then we’ll work through it to figure out what to do.”</p><p>     Kuroo nodded before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and beginning. “I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like… all I can do is focus on him when we’re together but I can’t focus on him too hard and I’ll get lost in him. He feels like a contradiction and he confuses me even after all of these years. His smile makes me feel like I’d do anything to keep him smiling forever. My stomach twists when he frowns, and I would give him the world if he asked. I just want to spend all of my time with him… if that makes sense. I love him and he means everything to me. I’m in constant agony knowing I’ve upset him. And then there’s the fact that--”</p><p>     “Wait wait wait. Stop, dude. Go back. Rewind. What did you just say?” Bokuto cut in.</p><p>     “I’m in agony?”</p><p>     “A little before that.”</p><p>     “He means everything to me?”</p><p>     “Before.”</p><p>     “I want to spend time with him?”</p><p>     “No no, after the time thing but before everything.”</p><p>     “What?” Kuroo opened his eyes to look at Bokuto. “I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”</p><p>     “Bro, you literally said you love him. That’s awesome! Congrats!” Bokuto’s arms wrapped around Kuroo as the dark-haired man sat stiffly.</p><p>     <em>Oh god… do I? I said whatever came to mind and I--</em> Kuroo thought back through all of his time to Kenma: from late night gaming to talking on the phone about the stars; from convenience store runs to laying down in the park to rest; from crying about life to reassurance of their bond.</p><p>     <em>Kenma already is my everything.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a great week!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting ready, old friends, and a winner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made up my own categories for the Streamys because I don't think it's that important to stay true to real life in this story let's be honest...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kenma tugged at his collar uncomfortably. <em>This outfit is so stuffy, but I’ve gotten several compliments so it can’t be all that bad…</em> The faux-blonde ran his fingers through freshly re-dyed locks.</p><p>     “Quit that!” Oikawa quickly slapped Kenma’s hand. “If you keep messing around you’re going to make your hair all greasy and my hard work will have been for nothing!!” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you’re as bad as Iwa-chan when you’re nervous.”</p><p>     Kenma looked up at Oikawa through the bathroom mirror they were perched in front of while the brunette lightly curled Kenma’s hair and fastened it with barretts.</p><p>     “Don’t give me that look.” Oikawa said. “You both get so… irritable and fidgety and-- would you quit that!? You’re going to unravel the whole damn suit!!” Oikawa’s voice raised as his hands shook with exerted effort so he would not slap at Kenma’s hands again.</p><p>     Kenma smirked slightly as he toyed with the stray string he had tugged from the sleeve of his suit jacket over his white button down. “I don’t know,” he teased, “this string is awfully appealing…” His face split into a grin. “Do you think I could make an entire ball of string by the time you’re done?”</p><p>     Oikawa let out a cry of outrage. “I’m almost done! Just sit still!”</p><p>     “What’s all the racket?” Iwaizumi poked his head into the room. “Are you almost done? We have to leave soon or we’ll get stuck in traffic.”</p><p>     “We would have been done ten minutes ago, but SOMEONE is causing a fuss!” Oikawa complained.</p><p>     “Shittykawa, stop annoying Kenma then. We’re waiting for you in the living room.”</p><p>     “Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa lightly stomped his foot on the ground, only to be met with Iwaizumi leaving the room and Kenma’s snickers. Oikawa tugged on a strand of Kenma’s hair but returned to his work after being rewarded with a pained ‘ow’ from the blond.</p><p>     A short time later, Oikawa and Kenma stepped out of the bathroom and were met with several wolf-whistles and joking catcalls.</p><p>     “Wow, Kenma! You clean up nice!” Hinata winked at his friend.</p><p>     Kenma tried to hide his blushing face behind his hand, but Oikawa forced him to step into the center of the living room.</p><p>     “Behold!” Oikawa held his arms out as if he was presenting Kenma. “My greatest creation: YouTube sensation Kodzuken is ready for the Streamys!!”</p><p>     The group of friends laughed and clapped to perpetuate Kenma’s embarrassment, but the group settled down fairly quickly. Hinata set down his camera after getting a few short clips of Kenma’s profile for the event vlog.</p><p>     “Does everyone have what they need?” Iwaizumi looked around at the group as they all put their shoes on and prepared to leave.</p><p>     “Ooh! Not yet! Let me get my backup-backup lip gloss from our room, babe!” Oikawa called before rushing off, but not before getting a good glimpse at his husband’s blushing face. “Would you prefer me to wear cherry or strawberry?” he asked as he made his way back to the living room.</p><p>     “Doesn’t matter to me.”</p><p>     “Hmmm…” Oikawa studied his partner’s face for a moment before shrugging. “I put both in my clutch anyways. Now I’m ready to go!” he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand as he locked the front door behind the group.</p><p>     “Let’s do our best!” Hinata cheered as the rest other than Oikawa mumbled various words of agreement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     “Wow! Is that play-button real diamond?” Hinata pointed with the hand not occupying his boyfriend’s.</p><p>     “No, boke. That’s too expensive. How dumb are you?” Kageyama rolled his eyes, though everyone knew that he had been thinking the same thing.</p><p>     Hinata stuck his tongue out before yelping as Kenma pinched him. “C’mon, we have to get to our seats before the award ceremony starts. We’re already running late as is.”</p><p>     “And who’s fault is that?” Oikawa smirked as he walked past, dramatically flipping the longer ends of his hair. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, a moment later.</p><p>     “Hide me.” he turned and all-but begged his husband. “Please, Iwa. For the love of the algorithm, I’m begging you.”</p><p>     Iwaizumi’s eyes stealthily surveyed the room as he looked for whatever was causing Oikawa’s stress. His worried expression soon turned to a devilish grin as he lightly tugged his husband in a certain direction. “Oi, Shittykawa. I think we should walk the long way and talk to some old friends, yeah?” he turned to meet Kenma’s gaze, knowing the man would pass along the message to their friends and the rest of the group they were meeting. “We’ll catch up to you later.”</p><p>     “Iwa-chan! Haj! Babe! Sweetie! Darling! Love of my life!” Oikawa hissed as Iwaizumi dragged him to the other side of the room. “Come on… don’t be like this! You know I can’t st-- oh, <em>hello there</em>, Ushiwaka! Crazy seeing you here.” Oikawa’s voice changed dramatically as he became face-to-face with the bigger man quicker than he would have liked.</p><p>     Ushijima turned and nodded at the couple. “Oikawa. Iwaizumi. I trust you are doing well?”</p><p>     Iwaizumi grinned. “Better than ever, thank you.”</p><p>     "And what about you, huh?” Oikawa cut in. “Did you come here to see what <em>could</em> have been if your channel weren’t so shitty?”</p><p>     Iwaizumi pinched his husband’s side at his snide comment, but Ushijima seemed unfazed.</p><p>     “I’m here to support my friend, Tendou Satori, and his cooking channel. I am very excited for this opportunity he has been given the chance to experience.”</p><p>     “Really? I couldn’t tell from your big, dumb face, and I--”</p><p>     “Okayyyy…” Iwaizumi cut off his husband. “That’s enough out of you.” he turned to look at Ushijima. “It was a pleasure to run into you here, and I hope to see more of you in the future.”</p><p>     “Absolutely not.” Oikawa pouted before the two made their way towards the table where they were met with their usual group.</p><p>     “Hello.” Iwaizumi greeted the various pairs. He and Oikawa took the only two empty chairs next to each other at the table.</p><p>     Oikawa sat next to Yamaguchi while Iwaizumi sat next to Kageyama, expertly avoiding the inevitable conflict. Beside Kageyama was his boyfriend and an empty chair next to Kuroo. On Kuroo’s other side was Bokuto next to Akaashi, and then Tsukishima next to his boyfriend.</p><p>     Oikawa’s brow furrowed as he noticed that the only available seat was next to Kuroo, but he instead asked the group, “Where’s Kenma? I thought he’d be over here by now…”</p><p>     Hinata shrugged. “He said he was going to talk to Omi-Omi, but he said it’ll be quick.”</p><p>     “It’s been like 10 minutes.” Kageyama pointed out, but Hinata rolled his eyes.</p><p>     “They’ve been talking online recently since Kenma’s been teaching him games so that Omi-Omi can impress--” Hinata cut himself off before backtracking. “Anyways… Kenma’s been acting as Omi-Omi’s tutor, so they probably have a lot to discuss.” Hinata looked around the circular table as he talked, though he notably avoided a certain rooster-looking man’s gaze.</p><p>     The group went back to their own discussions, hoping to avoid conflict, but Kuroo’s attention was already lost.</p><p>     <em>He’s been hanging out with Sakusa? Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome?</em> Kuroo felt the jealousy brew as he clenched his fists.</p><p>     “Kuroo-san,” Yamaguchi quickly asked, “you said that you wanted the whole group to hang out again afterwards, right?”</p><p>     Kuroo’s attention snapped to the group as he saw them all looking at him. “Yeah, I thought it’d be nice if we had like… a squad sleepover again.” He scratched the back of his head. “I get if you guys are busy though…”</p><p>     Iwaizumi shook his head. “Tooru and I figured this would happen so we already set up our guest room and set out some extra blankets and stuff before Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama arrived today.”</p><p>     “Yeah!” Oikawa smiled. “We even set out some games and stuff we could play. Have a little competition… you know?”</p><p>     Kuroo smirked. “Oh, well… I don’t know if Tsukki will be up for competitions for the next while…” he said mysteriously.</p><p>     Everyone looked at the man curiously, including Tsukishima. “What?” the blonde questioned before it dawned on him. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up you gangly man-child.”</p><p>     Akaashi and Bokuto stifled giggles, knowing the cause of Tsukishima’s internal fretting.</p><p>     Yamaguchi looked around, confused, but was stopped from asking any questions by Kenma’s return.</p><p>     The blonde froze when he saw who the empty chair was next to, and Hinata was quick to jump out of his seat. “You know what I just remembered, if Kageyama and I sit next to each other, we’ll talk the entire time so we probably shouldn’t. Here Kenma, I’ll take the seat!”</p><p>     Kenma lightly shook his head before holding up a hand. “It’s cool, Sho. I don’t mind.” Kenma schooled his expression before sitting down next to Kuroo.</p><p>     Conversation resumed, though quieter than before and with knowing glances shot to the only two silent members of the group.</p><p>     “So…” after a few minutes, Kuroo got sick of the quiet. “What do you think so far?”</p><p>     Kenma reached up to put some of his hair in his face, but stopped when he felt Oikawa’s icy glare fixated on him. Instead, he fidgeted with his hands in his lap. “I, uh… well, it’s pretty boring. I did have a nice conversation with Sakusa-kun, but I’m glad to just be able to sit here for the next while.” he admitted.</p><p>     Kuroo smiled at Kenma’s shyness coming out. “You won’t be sitting here the whole time, since winners have to go up and give an acceptance speech.”</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes, but did not comment any further as the MC for the night stepped up to the microphone and the lights dimmed.</p><p>     “Ladies and gentlemen, can I please have your attention? I’d like to start off the event by saying…”</p><p>     The man who’s name Kuroo didn’t bother to pay attention to droned on and on about what an honor it was to be in front of the audience tonight and how he was very excited to be announcing the winners. Kuroo instead focused on watching Kenma out of the corner of his eye. Before he knew it, the first couple awards were being announced.</p><p>     As it became closer and closer to the time when the award Bokuto and Kuroo were nominated for, <em>Best Variety Channel</em>, Kuroo began to dig his fingers into his palms, leaving welts. <em>This is it, Kuroo. Biggest night of your life so far. There’s nothing you can do past this point but hope really really hard and--</em></p><p>     His thoughts were cut off as Kenma put a hand on his leg. Kuroo hadn’t even noticed that it was bouncing from all of the anxiety, but Kenma’s warm hand on his leg comforted Kuroo more than he would like to admit. Kuroo turned to face Kenma and say something, anything, but the faux-blonde shook his head lightly and kept his attention focused on his stage.</p><p>     When Kuroo began listening to the guy in charge again, he noticed that the award he was leading into was <em>Channel of the Year</em>, for which Yamaguchi was nominated. The table all held their breath and crossed their fingers as the man opened the elusive envelope.</p><p>     “And the winner is… Yamaguchi Tadashi and his channel, <em>Tadashi</em>! Congratulations!”</p><p>     The table all cheered and whooped as the greenette gave his boyfriend’s hand one last squeeze before breaking away to walk towards the stage. His nerves were clear, but he stepped up to the microphone anyways.</p><p>     “Wow, uh… thank you so much? I never imagined I’d have millions of people interested in me crocheting or doing yoga or folding laundry with my boyfriend, so I’m very honored for this. Thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout the years, especially Kei. I love you. Thanks!”</p><p>     His short speech was met with thundering applause as he stumbled back to his seat. He quickly grabbed his boyfriend’s free hand, but refused to meet anyone’s gaze because of how hard he was blushing. He didn’t see his boyfriend covering up his own blush with his hand, but the rest of the group snickered and took pictures.</p><p>     The group whispered amongst themselves as more winners were announced including Oikawa winning for the beauty community and Tendou winning for the culinary arts. When the Gaming category was up next, tension filled the table. Kenma’s hand had gravitated back to his own lap by then, but Kuroo placed his own hand on Kenma’s hand that was shaking on the table.</p><p>     Without looking up, Kenma linked their pinkies as the group waited for the next winner to be called.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so excited for AOT today, and this week's BnHA was WILD.</p><p>Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you have a great week!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More awards and a conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for 3000 hits!?? We're nearing the end!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Neither Kenma nor Kuroo could tell who’s hand was the one sweating the most, but neither released the grip their pinkies had on one another.</p><p>     Kenma let out a shudder as the announcer began rambling during his pre-announcement speech. The full gravity of him being right where he wanted to be was hitting. <em>I’m so close and I’ve worked so hard, but what if it’s not enough? What if it’s never enough? Is my Subscriber account not high enough? Was my content interesting enough? I just got lucky… I don’t deserve to be here.</em></p><p>     Kenma cast his gaze down to where his and Kuroo’s fingers were linked together. <em>I’ve messed up so much and hurt Kuroo… I don’t deserve anything. I haven’t made anyone’s life better. I’m nothing.</em></p><p>     Kenma was gently pulled from his thoughts by Kuroo’s warm breath against his ear.</p><p>     “I can hear your thoughts from here, Kenma. You’re a wonderful person and your channel has brought so much joy to everyone that comes across it. You’re the best person I know. You deserve this more than anyone, and I don’t want you to think otherwise.”</p><p>     Kuroo leaned back and removed himself from Kenma’s space, though the blonde felt himself wishing the other man had stayed.</p><p>     The two made eye contact, and Kuroo could see the gratitude evident on Kenma’s face as the faux blonde returned his attention to the stage, though with a faint blush present.</p><p>     “--and the award for <em>Best Gaming Channel</em> goes to…” the man on the stage opened the envelope, causing everyone at the table to hold their breath. “Kozume Kenma and his channel, <em>Kodzuken</em>!! Congratulations!!”</p><p>     Kenma felt the applause before he heard it as he felt like he was simultaneously drowning and flying. It took a subtle push from Kuroo and an un-linking of their pinkies to force Kenma to the stage as the shy man attempted to force out what he wanted to say.</p><p>     “Well this is… just wow.” the audience chuckled as Kenma tried to find words. “I’m a man of few words so I’ll try to keep this brief: this award belongs to not only me, but this community that has been built up by my friends and viewers that allowed for everything to be possible.”</p><p>     Kenma took a deep breath and forced his eyes to focus in the darkness off the stage. The blinding lights made it a little harder, but Kenma was able to meet Kuroo’s eyes in the darkness of the rest of the room. “My friends and I have been through a lot, but there’s no one else I’d rather be here with tonight. Thank you to everyone in my life, and thank you for your continued support.”</p><p>     Kenma bowed slightly before looking down at the ground as he made his way off of the stage. He managed to return to his seat without tripping or dropping his award. With shaking legs, he approached his chair and reached out an arm to pull it out, but was beaten by Kuroo who stood up and pulled it out for him.</p><p>     “That was quite a speech there. Really inspiring. I even took notes.” Kuroo said once he and Kenma had settled back down in their chairs.</p><p>     “I… had no idea what to say. Once you get up there, the lights and the heat and just--” Kenma let out a sigh. “It’s so overwhelming. I feel so overwhelmingly happy right now, you know?” he glanced over at Kuroo to see the other man’s gaze already fixated on him.</p><p>     “Yeah,” Kuroo smiled, “I do.”</p><p>     The two were jolted out of their daze when Bokuto snapped his fingers in Kuroo’s face. “Kubro, you need to stop making googly-eyes at Kenma for a second. It’s almost time for us!!”</p><p>    As everyone’s attention shifted away from watching Kuroo back to their conversations, Kuroo’s back straightened up and his shoulders squared. He felt a smaller hand grip his own and lay in Kuroo’s own lap as they sat in silence, waiting to hear the next winner.</p><p>     A few awards later and Kuroo’s leg was bouncing beneath the table. Kenma’s own foot gravitated toward it and calmly sat next to Kuroo’s own, offering silent support. Kuroo realized that no matter who it was last time, it was now Kuroo’s hand that was causing Kenma’s grip to loosen. Kuroo unclasped their hands to wipe the sweat on his nice pants, but he hesitated to reach out to Kenma.</p><p>     After a minute of his fingers twitching restlessly, Kenma released an almost-silent whine and quickly grasped Kuroo’s hand. Neither looked at the other for fear of any sort of facial expression causing a permanent blush on either’s cheeks.</p><p>     When the announcer was getting ready to begin presenting the award for <em>Best Variety Channel</em>, Kenma leaned over. “For what it’s worth, yours and Bokuto’s channel has made me smile every week and I look forward to every upload. You deserve to be here just as much as everyone else and I hope you get the recognition you deserve.”</p><p>     Quickly, before he lost his nerve, Kenma closed the distance and pressed a brief kiss to Kuroo’s cheek. No one at the table missed the action as everyone had been watching the two through their peripherals the entire night. Kuroo’s face bloomed a brilliant scarlet after he took a minute to process the sweet gesture. Kenma almost retracted his hand in order to cover his own red face, instead settling on letting his hair cascade down to curtain his face.</p><p>     Smirks were shared around the table as silent and invisible high fives went all around. The group silently agreed that progress had been made, but most realized that they were not out of the woods yet.</p><p>     “--and the award for <em>Best Variety Channel</em> goes to… Daishou Suguru and his channel, <em>The Daishou</em>!! Congratulations!”</p><p>     The table clapped for the man good-naturedly, but tuned out his acceptance speech in favor of comforting Bokuto and Kuroo.</p><p>     The latter slumped in his seat and let his shoulders slouch so far Kenma was worried he would need to see a chiropractor.</p><p>     Kenma thought for a minute about what to say, but struggled to find the words to tell Kuroo how much his channel means despite the loss. Kenma squeezed Kuroo’s hand to get his attention, but Kuroo’s eyes remained trained on the table in front of them, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.</p><p>     “I’m sorry, Bo.” he whispered loud enough for those directly next to him to hear.</p><p>     Kenma’s heart panged as he inwardly cried at Kuroo’s disappointed tone. “Look, Kuro. I know that it hurts to… not win… but you already have millions of people to tell you every day how much you mean to them and how much you make their lives brighter. You don’t need an award to tell you that, you already have us and many others to tell you it every day. This might sting for a while, but just know that you have all of us here to support you and hoping that you keep on getting even better.”</p><p>     With one final squeeze to Kuroo’s hand, Kenma stood up from the table. “I’m going to go find the bathroom. Wish me luck.” he turned to walk away, but made one last statement to the group. “I’ll be back before it ends, so don’t leave without me.”</p><p>     Kenma wandered out of the large banquet room before finding himself in a brightly lit entrance hall. He turned and began walking towards the nearest vacant hallway before sitting down on the floor.</p><p>     Putting his head in his hands, Kenma allowed himself to quietly cry and get out all of the suppressed emotions. Between him and Kuroo acting close, Kenma winning an award, and Kuroo and Bokuto not winning, Kenma allowed every feeling he possibly could to wash over him.</p><p>     Kenma shook his head. <em>Tonight isn’t all about me… Kuroo and Bokuto… they worked so hard and lost? But I won? They deserve to win so much more than I do, so why did I win? I hyped Kuroo up but then when he needed me most, I couldn’t even offer him any comfort. I’m the worst person ever. No wonder he wants nothing to do with me.</em></p><p>     Kenma began crying harder as he let the stress of his strained relationship with Kuroo spill over. <em>He’s the one person who has always been by my side, so why can’t I let him in anymore? Every time I look at him, my heart hurts and I can’t focus. I just want to be able to see all of him and let him see all of me. Is that so much to ask?</em></p><p>     He thought for a few moments longer about Kuroo before trying to let himself wind down. <em>I think I should be good enough to sit through the rest of the ceremony, though I might need a drink if we really are hanging out at Oikawa’s tonight…</em></p><p>     Kenma laughed to himself before allowing the final few hiccuping sobs to make their way through his body. The faux blonde finally allowed himself to gulp in some large breaths. Sometimes<em> you just need a good cry to reset,</em> he thought.<em> I need to focus on the good of tonight and not worry about tomorrow.</em></p><p>     Resigning himself to his new-found goals of finding a bathroom to try and manage the swelling of his eyes and tear tracks, Kenma stood up to leave the location of his one-man crying session.</p><p>     “The bathroom’s down the other hall.” a voice spoke up.</p><p>     Kenma looked up to see Kuroo walking towards him. The rooster-looking man stopped walking a few feet away and let his left hand reach out to the side to lean against the wall. Unfortunately for him, he misjudged the distance and found himself sprawled on the floor. Kenma tried to stifle his giggle but was unsuccessful as Kuroo groaned, “I meant to do that.”</p><p>     Kenma soon found himself reduced to a puddle of laughter and tears on the ground near Kuroo as the two laughed until their stomachs hurt.</p><p>     After they had winded down, Kenma found himself curious as to why Kuroo was out of the banquet hall. “Hey Kuro, why did you follow me out here?” Kenma’s tone implied more than the simple question, and that there were many more questions he allowed to remain unanswered.</p><p>     “Well,” Kuroo stood up, offering a hand to Kenma to help the blonde return to his feet as well, “I saw the look in your eyes back at the table and knew that you were struggling to contain yourself. I’ve known you for long enough to know that you just wanted to go somewhere quiet and have a nice, long cry… I figured that I’d offer myself as company in case you wanted it…”</p><p>     He smirked at Kenma. “Though,” he pretended to think, “you did laugh at me, so I think I’m going to be paid company per hour.”</p><p>     “Oh yeah?” Kenma found a smile had dawned on his face. “What are your rates?” he leaned forward.</p><p>     “Hmmm… how about a conversation. Not like this, but a serious one… tonight? I mean, it can be tomorrow too, but I want to talk to you and tell you as soon as possible but I guess if you really don’t want to then I’d understand and I could--”</p><p>     “Kuro.” Kenma reached out and gently pushed Kuroo’s shoulder’s back as he had unknowingly began slouching. Kenma bit his lip, thinking. “As long as you promise to be honest with me, I’ll be honest with you. Sound good?”</p><p>     Kuroo smiled and nodded before gesturing towards the entrance to the banquet hall. “Ready to go back? I can wait to go back for a bit if you don’t want to walk in together…”</p><p>     Kenma smiled before shaking his head. He reached out and gently grasped Kuroo’s sleeve. “It’ll be okay.” he peered up and allowed his eyes to search Kuroo’s face. “Are the tear tracks bad? I hope I didn’t mess up Oikawa’s work too badly…”</p><p>     The tall ravenette found himself laughing at Kenma’s concern. “I think you look perfect, and I don’t think he’d be mad about it anyways. Let’s go back in.”</p><p>     The two quietly made their way back into the dark room and all the way to the table without disturbing anyone. A few knowing looks were sent their way, but the pair remained quiet. Their blushes and grins told it all, however, as all of their friends knew that their relationship was looking up.</p><p>     The Streamys ceremony ended without fanfare, simply with the lights being turned on and the guests filing out in groups. The slight breeze in the air blew through Kenma’s sleeves and wrapped around his torso, but the warmth he felt triumphed over the cold and kept him feeling overjoyed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have been listening to Ok Orchestra by AJR for DAYS now and I love it!!!</p><p>Also, did yall see that an AOT Final Season continuation was announced for Winter 2022? And BnHA anime just started up again? What a great week!!</p><p>I hope everyone has an awesome week! Thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't sure at the beginning of this chapter, but I like where it ended up!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Ughhh, I feel like I could sleep for daysss…” the voice of Oikawa rang out in the living room of the Iwaizumi-Oikawa household only to be met with several other groans of agreement. The brunette turned to push his head closer to Iwaizumi’s neck only to be pushed away.</p><p>     “Stop complaining, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi chastised. “It was literally your idea to have them come over. You’ve been talking about this for wee--”</p><p>     Oikawa pushed his hands into Iwaizumi’s face, but he was too late as the rest of the group had already heard enough.</p><p>     “Oya? You’ve been excited over us nobodies? You? The Great King?” Kuroo teased. At Oikawa’s offended face, Kuroo burst into laughter. “I’m just messin’ with ya man. I for one am super glad to be hanging out with you all again.”</p><p>     Oikawa beamed. “I’m glad SOMEONE appreciates me.”</p><p>     Hinata nodded his head. “Of course we do! What better way to end such a great night than with a squad hangout!?”</p><p>     “This is barely squad hangout!” Bokuto complained. “We’re all just sitting around doing what we normally do! We should… do something!”</p><p>     “Very poetic, Bokubro.” Kuroo joked before leaning back on the couch. “He is right, though. We should… I don’t know. Anyone have any ideas?”</p><p>     “No alcohol.” Akaashi immediately cut in, not even trying to hide the glance he gave to Kuroo and Kenma who were sitting on the same couch as all those months prior.</p><p>     Kuroo glanced away uncomfortably and Kenma tensed up before slowly setting down his Switch. “We should play a game.” The group looked around and found no objections.</p><p>     “I’ll set it up,” said Kenma. “I promise it’s a good one.”</p><p>     It didn’t take long for the blonde to set up the TV and explain the rules of the Jackbox game to the group. Kenma quickly returned to his seat on the couch and picked up his Switch to resume his own game.</p><p>     Kuroo opted out of the game to instead focus on Kenma. “You’re not playing?” his voice came from much closer to Kenma than the blonde had last remembered him sitting. “It was your idea…”</p><p>     Kenma shrugged, but didn’t take away any of his focus from his own device. “I brought my own game. Besides, I think that it’s more <em>them</em> that needs a distraction than me… or you.”</p><p>     “Damn straight.” Kuroo reclined next to Kenma with an arm thrown over the couch. “It’s been too long since we all got together.”</p><p>     “Yeah it’s been since--” Kenma quieted without finishing his statement, though Kuroo still knew what he meant.</p><p>     The two sat in awkward silence with the only noise around them being of their friends having fun.</p><p>     “Listen, I--”</p><p>     “Do you--”</p><p>     Kenma paused his game and spoke up at the same moment Kuroo did.</p><p>     “You go first.” Kenma insisted.</p><p>     Kuroo scratched the back of his head and avoided looking at Kenma, though he knew that the blond would be avoiding eye contact as well. “Do you want to… I don’t know… go to another room?”</p><p>     Kenma’s face heated up, but Kuroo softly shook his head. “We could sit there quietly so you can play your game in peace, or I was thinking we could talk?” He didn’t even let Kenma respond before he continued. “It’s totally okay if you don’t want to but I was thinking that maybe you would want to or I’d put the option out there but now that I’m thinking about it you already knew so ugh I’m sorry I’ll be go and quiet now.”</p><p>     Kuroo began to move to the other side of the couch but was stopped by Kenma’s hand on his wrist. “We…” Kenma flushed and looked down. “We can go talk in another room…” Without looking up, Kenma kept his grip on Kuroo’s wrist and stood up. The two moved to a separate room, but not before Kuroo sent a look of hope to his friends watching the interaction.</p><p>     Bokuto gave Kuroo a thumbs up as the rest gave him either a smirk or a look of worry. The last thing Kuroo saw before he was fully alone with Kenma was Oikawa staring him down, threateningly dragging his thumb across his throat in the cut-throat motion. A chill ran down Kuroo’s spine, and he forced himself to take deep breaths.</p><p>     Kenma laid down in the bed in the guest bedroom and gestured for Kuroo to sit down on it. Before resuming his game, he said, “Take as long as you want to figure out what you want to say.”</p><p>     A few minutes passed of quiet noises coming from the Switch as Kuroo sat stiffly on the bed.</p><p>     “You look queasy.” Kenma spoke up, causing Kuroo to jolt. “I won’t bite…” he paused and pretended to think. “Unless this goes like the last time.”</p><p>     Kuroo stared at Kenma slack-jawed as he malfunctioned, but soon realized that Kenma was joking when the smaller man cracked a small smile.</p><p>     “You’re not… mad?” Kuroo’s brow furrowed in confusion as Kenma paused his game.</p><p>     “I stopped being mad a long time ago. None of this is your fault. I knew you had had a lot to drink but I still kissed you. It doesn’t matter how lucid you claim to be. I have no excuse. I’m sorry.”</p><p>     Kuroo shook his head. “I was sober enough I knew what I was doing. I took advantage of any small kindness you were willing to give me and took advantage of you, more importantly. You should be mad at me. I said some horrible things to you and tried to gaslight you.”</p><p>     Kenma leaned across the space to pull Kuroo towards him. The two propped themselves up against the headboard with Kuroo’s head on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma ran his hand softly up and down Kuroo’s arm to offer comfort. “You did hurt my feelings, but I cornered you. I tried to force you to say things you didn’t mean so I could live in a fantasy I created.”</p><p>     “I was awful to you. “Kuroo insisted. “I was such an asshole just because I refused to consider that I was in the wrong. It was perfectly reasonable for you to ask me why I kissed you without consent.”</p><p>     “I leaned into it and you were the one who was drunk.”</p><p>     The two sat in silence as they thought.</p><p>     “Hey Kenma?” Kuroo hesitantly spoke up.</p><p>     “Yeah, Kuro?”</p><p>     “Do you want to know what I regret?” Kuroo looked at Kenma’s face and met the blonde’s eyes.</p><p>     Kuroo saw the moment the question registered in Kenma’s mind as the blond physically deflated and Kuroo felt his reassuring hand still on his arm. “Kissing me?”</p><p>     Kuroo shook his head and broke eye contact. His eyes searched the room as he took a few steadying breaths. “No.” He took Kenma’s frozen hand into his own and squeezed.</p><p>     Kenma’s gaze moved from the two hands to search Kuroo’s face. “Then what?” he asked quietly.</p><p>     Kuroo took a deep breath before putting himself out on a line. “That I didn’t kiss you when I was sober.”</p><p>     Kuroo struggled to remember a time when he had seen Kenma at such a loss for words. Although the man was naturally very soft-spoken, the wide look in his eyes and the way that his jaw was opening and closing with no sound coming out clued Kuroo in to the fact that Kenma was stuck. He took Kenma’s silence as rejection and released his hand, moving to stand up. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m glad I at least got these feelings off of my chest and told you how I felt… I’ll go back to th--”</p><p>     “Wait.” Kenma cut off Kuroo’s rambling once more. “Give me a sec to just--” Kenma’s look of bewilderment continued as he lapsed into silence again.</p><p>     Kuroo rested precariously half on the bed and half off as he couldn’t decide if he wanted to run away or not. “Look, if you’re trying to think of a nice way to let me down, you don’t have to. You don’t normally sugarcoat things, and I don’t need you to try and change that for me.”</p><p>     “That’s not it.” Kenma hurriedly said. “I’m just trying to… come up with the best way to say everything.” He looked up at Kuroo. “Could you stay here until I figure it out?” he hesitantly asked.</p><p>     “Of course.” Kuroo sat back down before patiently observing Kenma.</p><p>     “I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be responding to…” Kenma admitted after a minute.</p><p>     “Kozume Kenma, I love you and I want to be in a relationship with you.” Kuroo paused. “Is that better? Bokuto and Akaashi both told me to be direct but I don’t know how direct they meant.”</p><p>     Kuroo watched as Kenma was quickly reduced to the color of a tomato and the composition of a cat. Kenma’s head buried into his palms as Kuroo amusedly watched on.</p><p>     “What’s wrong, Kenma?” He teased. “Too honest?”</p><p>     Kenma held up a hand to signal that he needed a minute, and the hand gravitated to where the comfortable sweatshirt he had changed into was covering his heart. Kenma’s heart squeezed painfully at the same time it fluttered. A rush of dizziness caused him to sink down into the sheets.</p><p>     “Do you mean it?” Kenma asked as he questioningly met Kuroo’s gaze. “Because it’s not funny if this is a prank…”</p><p>     Kuroo quickly shook his head. “No no no Kenma. I swear it’s not. It’s just… how do I put this… I had a heart-to-heart with Bokuto where I realized that I want to be with you and be able to make you feel as loved and appreciated as you make me feel. I don’t even want to know what me without you would be like. I’ve known you basically my whole life and--” Kuroo smiled. “I know this sounds like a proposal but I have to save that glory for Tsukkipoo. Anyways, I just want the chance to be with you as more than we are and to be able to kiss you whenever I want.”</p><p>     Kenma smiled a bit as Kuroo’s confession. “Bokuto? Really?”</p><p>     “Oh come on! That’s your takeaway?” Kuroo faked outrage before laughing along with Kenma. “Yeah, I was just as surprised as you are at how easily he was able to help me admit to my feelings for you. Speaking of which…” Kuroo trailed off in order to let Kenma speak, though the blonde hesitated.</p><p>     “I don’t even know where to start.” he paused, but held up a hand when he saw Kuroo about to cut in. “I don’t know what to think. An hour ago we were still technically fighting but now we’re okay? I get that we talked it through but that was <em>months</em> of us not talking. Is it fair to either of us to try to jump back to where we were, let alone a step above?”</p><p>     Kuroo frowned, but nodded his head silently in agreement.</p><p>     “I’m just… scared that we’re going to have a spat over something small and that we won’t be able to come back from it because old wounds will just keep reopening. I’m trying but I don’t think I can put complete faith back in you yet. However, I fully understand you not trusting me 100% as well. Like I said, it was months of silence on both ends.”</p><p>     Kuroo’s frown deepened and he looked away from Kenma. “So does that mean you aren’t willing to give me a chance?”</p><p>     Kenma was quiet for only a moment before he admitted, “No. I really really want to give us a chance, but I’m trying to think about this logically.”</p><p>     Kuroo smiled softly before relaxing and taking Kenma’s hands into his own. “Kenma, what part about either of us is logical?”</p><p>     “One look at your hair and I know that you have a point there.”</p><p>     “Hey!” Kuroo playfully pushed Kenma as the blonde laughed at his own jab at Kuroo’s hair.</p><p>     As the two settled down, Kenma spoke again in a serious tone. “I… I want to go out with you. I want to be with you. Is that still okay with you,” Kenma hesitated, “Tetsuro?”</p><p>     Kuroo felt the butterflies in his stomach grow tenfold as a woozy feeling broke out in his mind. <em>Tetsuro. Tetsuro. Tetsuro. Tetsuro. He called me Tetsuro.</em></p><p>     “Kuro?” Kenma questioned after a moment of quiet.</p><p>     Kuroo shook his head. “It’s Tetsuro, Kenma.”</p><p>     Bursting with happiness, Kenma felt himself unable to contain his urges as he leaned up and stole a quick kiss from Kuroo.</p><p>     One of the most genuine smiles Kuroo had ever seen from Kenma dawned upon the blonde’s face as a new relationship was born.</p><p>     Short kisses were shared in the quiet room as the two lost themselves into their own world.</p><p>     Akaashi knocked on the door to check on them, but they reassured him from behind the door that everything was okay.</p><p>     Kenma turned to Kuroo with a mischievous look in his eyes. “So what’d you mean by saving the glory of a proposal to Tsukishima?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not the last chapter!! I'm going to try to write the last chapters this week so I'll be able to tell how much longer it is.</p><p>Thank you for reading!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie night, Buzzfeed quizzes, and the conclusion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading Player Two!! I had a few ideas for how to end this and I decided to write them all and it ended up being almost 1,000 more words than normal :P</p><p>My plan for what comes next is in the end notes so feel free to check that out!!</p><p>Fun fact: my favorite Studio Ghibli movie is Howl's Moving Castle!! I don't know what movie would be Kenma or Kuroo's favorite...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Cannonball!” Kuroo yelled as he jumped over the back of the couch in his living room. He heard Kenma’s scream of ‘NO!’ but it was too late as he was already airborne. Kuroo soon realized why Kenma had not wanted him to make that particular dramatic entrance as the bowl of popcorn in Kenma’s lap went flying and landed all over the couch and his boyfriend as Kuroo’s body landed on the couch.</p><p>     “…oops…” he tried to hold back a giggle at seeing Kenma covered in buttery popcorn, but Kenma’s glare and subsequent pout proved to be too much when Kuroo began cackling with laughter. “Oh man, babe. You should see your—”</p><p>     Kuroo’s laughter was immediately cut off when he saw the tremble in Kenma’s lip and the wetness in his eyes.</p><p>     “Oh no… Shoot. I’m so sorry, Kenma. I didn’t realize you were holding the bowl and now it’s everywhere and—” Kuroo heard Kenma audibly suck in a breath and began panicking further. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t break up with me! I’ll clean it up and you can go shower. I’m so so sorry please forgive me!”</p><p>     “C-can I borrow one of y-your sweatshirts?” Kenma sniffled.</p><p>     “Of course, Kenma. Take your pick! I’m so so sorry, babe. I—”</p><p>     “Thanks!” Kenma smiled slightly as he stood up, voice clear of any previous hoarseness and instead filled with happiness and triumph.</p><p>     Kuroo looked at his boyfriend, slack-jawed. “Did you just fake being super angry at me just so you could have one of my sweatshirts?”</p><p>     “Yup!” Kenma called out as he disappeared into Kuroo’s room. “Make sure you clean up the mess. Please and thank you!”</p><p>     Kuroo could hear the victory in Kenma’s voice and shook his head with a smile on his face. “Oh Kenma…”</p><p> </p><p>     A few hours later, they were neck deep in their Studio Ghibli movie marathon. Kuroo said nothing at the little gasps and look of wonder in Kenma’s eyes still present despite the fact that Kuroo had seen Howl’s Moving Castle with Kenma countless times already.</p><p>     Before starting My Neighbor Totoro, Kenma turned to Kuroo. “Why can’t you be more like Howl?”</p><p>     “What, a slob and a wreck?” Kuroo teased.</p><p>     “You’ve already got that down.” Kenma muttered loud enough for Kuroo to hear. “I meant handsome and mysterious.”</p><p>     Kuroo let out a squawk of indignation. “I already AM handsome and mysterious!!”</p><p>     Kenma looked Kuroo up and down before pretending to think. “No…” he announced his deliberation. “You’re more like Sophie.” Kenma stood up and made his way to Kuroo’s room without waiting for Kuroo to reply. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>     Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair before quietly thinking to himself, “I don’t have <em>that</em> many grey hairs, do I? I don’t think I look <em>that</em> old…” he lost himself in his thoughts and didn’t hear Kenma return.</p><p>     Kenma sat down with a large Totoro plush in his arms. He snapped his fingers in front of Kuroo’s face when he received no greeting nor any arms around his waist pulling him in upon his return. “Hellooooooo… is there anything going on in that head of yours?” he gently rapped his knuckles on Kuroo’s head. “Anyone home?”</p><p>     Kuroo blinked as he was startled out of his thoughts. “Sorry, Kenma. What’d you say?”</p><p>     Kenma’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “What were you thinking so hard about?”</p><p>     Kuroo glanced around the room, avoiding Kenma’s gaze. “Well… I just,” he hesitated, “would you still love me if I was an old lady?”</p><p>     Kenma looked at Kuroo for a second before letting out a giggle. “Probably not.”</p><p>     Kuroo gaped at his boyfriend and tried to hide his hurt expression. He turned his face away, but Kenma took Kuroo’s chin into his hand and forced their gazes to meet. “I only said probably not because you could never be an old lady… ask me again when we’re both old men sitting on a porch together holding hands.” Kenma blushed before starting the next movie, not bothering to look at Kuroo’s expression.</p><p>     He felt Kuroo’s eyes on him throughout the opening credits of My Neighbor Totoro and turned towards Kuroo. “You know, you’re missing th—” Kenma’s breath hitched and his sentence was cut off as he met Kuroo’s gaze.</p><p>     The look of pure adoration he was met with melted his heart and simultaneously caused it to miss a few beats. Kuroo’s eyes softly gazed at Kenma and his smile caused Kenma to force himself not to swoon. Kenma almost lost himself to Kuroo, instead choosing to point to the TV screen in front of them.</p><p>     “You’re missing the movie.”</p><p>     “You’re the only movie I need.”</p><p>     “That doesn’t even make sense.”</p><p>     “It’s a great pickup line. You’re just mad it worked.”</p><p>     Kenma looked away with a scowl and Kuroo laughed before turning his own gaze to the movie.</p><p>     At that point, Kenma had been sitting next to Kuroo in the middle of the couch while leaning on his shoulder. During this movie, Kenma had turned so his back was to the arm of the couch and the Totoro plushie was resting in his lap. He snuggled into the large plush, and Kuroo looked on with jealousy.</p><p>     “I’m right here, ya know.”</p><p>     “Mmhmm.”</p><p>     “Then do you have to… you know…” he trailed off embarrassedly.</p><p>     “Are you jealous of Totoro?” Kenma asked as he kept his eyes on the screen.</p><p>     “…no.” Kuroo replied.</p><p>     Kenma sighed with a smile before shifting so he was laying with his head in Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo immediately placed an arm around Kenma’s torso, effectively trapping his boyfriend in place.</p><p>     “Relax. I’m not going anywhere.” Kenma reassured his boyfriend before leaning up and placing a kiss on his jaw.</p><p>     Kenma didn’t need to look up to see the blush that had spread across Kuroo’s face as he felt the intense heat of it just fine from his comfortable position. He snuggled into Kuroo’s lap farther, more comfortable than ever.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>     “You know what would be fun?” Kuroo asked.</p><p>     Kenma glanced over at his boyfriend before returning his attention to his game. “Being able to play my game in peace?”</p><p>     “Ouch, but no. I was thinking more along the lines of doing Buzzfeed quizzes!”</p><p>     Kenma held back a groan after hearing the excitement in his boyfriend’s voice. “Alright then. What quiz are you doing?”</p><p>     “Oh no! I want you to take a quiz! I’ll read you the questions, and you answer them!”</p><p>     Kenma’s heart twisted at the thought of saying no to his boyfriend who was so obviously excited for this that he acquiesced. “Alright…” he looked up to see a bright grin on Kuroo’s face.</p><p>     “Great! Let’s see… ‘Which Youtuber is Your Soulmate?’ Perfect!! It’s obviously going to be me.”</p><p>     Kenma rolled his eyes.</p><p>     “First question. What trait do you find most attractive in a significant other?”</p><p>     “Good hair. Next question.”</p><p>     “You wound me. Let me read out the options. Sense of humor, loyalty, spontaneity, intelligence, or kindness.”</p><p>     “…intelligence. Which is weird since I’m dating you.”</p><p>     “Why do I have the feeling you picked that just to take a jab at me? Moving on, what physical trait do you find most attractive in a significant other? Eyes, lips, arms, torso, or other?”</p><p>     Kenma groaned at the options before picking due to Kuroo’s insisting. “Ugh… eyes, I guess. Those options are all horrible.”</p><p>     Kuroo nodded his head. “Where would you be most likely to meet a new partner? I’ll just hit ‘online’ for you and then we’ll move on since I know that’s what you’d pick. How many relationships? One. What is your ideal date?”</p><p>     “Just pick the laziest one on there. If staying home is an option, pick that one.”</p><p>     “Done. Last question. What is your best quality? Sense of humor, determination, thoughtfulness, loyalty, or looks?”</p><p>     Kenma went quiet. “I don’t know. None?”</p><p>     Kuroo made a face before sighing. “I’ll pick for you since as your actual boyfriend, I think I’d be the best judge.”</p><p>     Kenma nodded his agreement and paused his game. Turning to Kuroo, he asked, “So? What’re the results?”</p><p>     Kuroo glared at the screen telling Kenma everything he needed to know. “Not me… this quiz is dumb. It’s wrong. Complete horse shit. Obviously, we’re soulmates.”</p><p>     Kuroo used his finger to angle the phone screen to where he could see. “I don’t know, Tetsu. Looks like Kageyama is my soulmate to me. Buzzfeed quizzes never lie…”</p><p>     After Kuroo turned away with a pout, Kenma sighed. “Tetsu, I’m just kidding. You’re my boyfriend, my love, my partner, my soulmate, or whatever. We don’t need a quiz to tell us that.”</p><p>     Kuroo smiled softly before grinning appreciatively at his boyfriend. “Thanks, babe.”</p><p>     “Besides, Kageyama is already in a relationship with my other best friend. If he wasn’t, all bets are off the table.”</p><p>     “Kenmaaaaaaa…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>     Kuroo smiled softly as he looked down at his lap. The room was filled with the distinct click clacking of Kenma’s Switch as the blond milled about his island in Animal Crossing. Kuroo hummed along with whatever music Kenma had been playing as his phone. Kuroo didn’t know the words, but he trusted the other man’s taste seeing as it had introduced Kuroo to no small amount of artists he never would have found.</p><p>     Kuroo laced his fingers through Kenma’s soft hair quietly and began gently combing through it. He was met with a groan and a whined ‘Kuro…’ as he met a knot in the hair.</p><p>     “Sorry, babe.” Kuroo whispered in apology. He smirked to himself when Kenma’s hands stilled on his device and the blonde’s breath hitched. Kuroo brushed a hand along Kenma’s cheek experimentally and felt that it was warm to the touch. Triumphantly, Kuroo rested his arms around Kenma’s torso and pulled the blond back until their position was adjusted to where Kenma was leaning against Kuroo’s chest in between his legs.</p><p>     Kuroo felt his breathing even out after a few minutes of Kenma’s soothing body heat and lost himself to sleep.</p><p>     Kenma was humming to himself as he felt Kuroo’s arms loosen and go limp as he slept. Smiling to himself, Kenma hummed a bit louder, hoping the melody could be heard in his boyfriend’s dreams. Kenma felt his own eyelids grow heavier as he saved his game. Setting the Switch next to his phone on the nightstand, Kenma placed his own arms gently over Kuroo’s and laced their fingers together. Kuroo’s fingers twitched, but he remained asleep.</p><p>     Kenma fell asleep with a small smile on his face just like Kuroo, gently burrowing himself farther into Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>     Kenma woke up with a jolt as he quickly sat up. His grip on Kuroo’s hands tightened, effectively waking the somehow-still-rooster headed man from his slumber.</p><p>     “Kenmaaa….” Kuroo groaned. “What’d you do that for?”</p><p>     Kenma yawned and laid back down in Kuroo’s chest. He buried himself so his shoulder was in Kuroo’s chest before looking up into Kuroo’s eyes.</p><p>     “I don’t know. I can’t control how I wake up.”</p><p>     Kuroo nodded his head. “Alright just—” he sucked in his breath, “please take your boney ass shoulder out of my chest.”</p><p>     Kenma blushed and quietly said, “M’ sorry, Tetsu.”</p><p>     Kuroo let out a laugh. “Don’t worry about it, Kitten. Let’s just go back to sleep.” He yawned before putting his chin on Kenma’s head.</p><p>     He had almost succeeded in falling back asleep before Kenma sat up and bonked his head into Kuroo’s head. “Not tired anymore.”</p><p>     “Ow.”</p><p>     “Sorry.”</p><p>     “Uh huh. And how are you not tired? You always sleep all day?” Kuroo looked down at Kenma in his lap, twiddling with his fingers.</p><p>     His answer came in the form of Kenma’s stomach gurgling. Kuroo smiled as Kenma’s face heated up in embarrassment, but he refrained from laughing and making Kenma feel bad.</p><p>     “I guess it’d make sense that you’re hungry.” Kuroo nodded to himself. “I had breakfast before I came over. Did you?”</p><p>     “Nope.”</p><p>     “Did you have dinner last night?”</p><p>     “Nope.”</p><p>     “Do you remember the last time you had an actual meal that wasn’t a Pop-Tart?”</p><p>     “…nope…”</p><p>      Kuroo sighed before running his fingers through his own hair. “Alright then. I’ll go make some lu—” he cut himself off as he blinked at the time on his phone. “How is it already 7:30 at night!?”</p><p>     “Time flies when you’re having fun.” Kenma cheekily grinned as his statement was punctuated with another rumbling from his stomach.</p><p>     Kuroo glanced at him before looking back at his phone. “Hardy-har. Very funny, Darling. Where do you want me to order food from?”</p><p>     Kuroo scrolled for a minute as he looked through a few options on his phone, waiting for a response. He looked up to see Kenma staring at his own lap on the bed. Kuroo approached the still figure before gently reaching out until his hand was in Kenma’s vision. He gently wiggled his fingers until Kenma’s eyes began to focus again.</p><p>     “Kenma?”</p><p>     “Are you…” the blonde hesitated with whatever he was going to say. He sighed before looking up at Kuroo. At seeing that Kuroo was patiently waiting for him to finish, Kenma blushed and looked away again. “Don’t you get tired of spending so much time with me at my home or yours?”</p><p>     Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed as he considered Kenma’s words. “What?”</p><p>     Kenma shook his head and his hair fell even further over his face. “It’s just…” he trailed off once again before clenching his fists and beginning again. “Am I boring? Are you sick of being with me? We haven’t gone out on any dates and it feels like I—” his breath caught in his throat. “It feels like all we’ve done is gone back to being best friends…”</p><p>     Kuroo’s heart clenched as he internalized what Kenma had said. “In a way… I suppose we have gone back. But,” Kuroo didn’t miss the way Kenma’s face fell when he agreed with his words, “I think that we’ve moved on as well. We didn’t cuddle before and look! We just took a nap together after laying in the same space for several other hours. We’ve spent all day together.”</p><p>     “We did that before…” Kenma muttered.</p><p>     “Yes,” Kuroo admitted before setting one knee on the bed, “but I couldn’t do this.” To punctuate his sentence, he leaned town and captured Kenma’s lips in a chaste kiss. It didn’t last very long as Kuroo had other things to say, but his breath caught in his throat as Kenma licked his lips and looked up at Kuroo.</p><p>     Kuroo swallowed heavily but continued. “Now I can tell you I love you whenever I want, I can hold your hands, and I can call you things like Cutie, Darling, and Sweetheart and you have to let me.” Kuroo fully sat down on the bed next to Kenma and grasped the pudding head’s hands in his own.</p><p>     “I can show you how much I truly appreciate you and I can openly care for you. I know I did that before, but now you know the emotion behind every look I give you and I know the same for you: Love.”</p><p>     Kuroo became quiet, and Kenma silently thanked him for the chance to cool off his raging blush.</p><p>     “Besides,” Kuroo spoke up again after a minute, “all of these times where we’ve been hanging out at your place or mine… I’ve considered those dates. We’ve gotten dinner and hung out and watched movies or whatever. Isn’t that what a normal date is?”</p><p>     Kenma nodded hesitantly as a slight blush once again began on his face. “I guess…”</p><p>     “That is…” Kuroo’s tone of voice was apprehensive and scared, causing Kenma to immediately look at the other man. “Unless you don’t want to be seen in public with me? It’s okay if you’re not since you keep your private life private with your channel and all and I think your fans would accept you but it’s up to you and—”</p><p>     Kenma cut off Kuroo’s ramblings by softly placing a finger against his lips. “I’m comfortable in our homes, but I would like to explore the real world with you.” He looked out his window. “Maybe not tonight, but I would love to be seen with you. I’m not ashamed.”</p><p>     Kuroo’s face melted into a smile and a similar smile bloomed on Kenma’s own features. “Me neither.” After staring into Kenma’s eyes for a few moments, he shook his head. “Alright then. Time to order dinner.”</p><p>     Kuroo shambled out of the room as he placed an order for some restaurant. Kenma trusted that Kuroo would order something he would like seeing as how his longest companion would likely know him well enough at this point to do so.</p><p>     Kenma smiled to himself as he placed his fingers against his lips.<em> I could get used to this.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm taking a break from posting weekly so I can focus on finals. I'm planning on starting the Bokuaka story in the summer which might be the end of the YouTuber series. In my free time during this break I'm going to write the Tsukkiyama proposal and maybe wedding, so feel free to follow my insta @panicking.pink to see it posted as soon as it's done or subscribe to me on here or to the series or whatever ;)</p><p>Edit 4/17/21~ thank you for 4000 hits!!!!😊😊😊😊</p><p>Thank you so much for all of your support!! I had so much fun writing this and I'm glad people enjoyed it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>